Sleepwalking
by jellybean-kitty
Summary: The first time I saw him was in a dream, just like the others. I knew I'd have to help him, just like the others. Unlike the others, helping him turned out to be the most dangerous thing I'd ever done.
1. Prologue

Yet another Kai/Hil story that's been creeping around in my head for ages and I've finally decided to post. This chapter is quite short and is jsut a prologue to sort of explain Hilary's gift thing:S I've decided to write this in first person which is sort of challenging for me since I've never written in first person before now so if its really crap I apologise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Prologue_  
_

_The boy streaked past the clearing of trees so quickly it seemed as if he was the wind itself, sprinting like a breeze and almost as invisible. His body motion made him look like he was carefree, confident but his face betrayed him. Looking into his crimson eyes, the wideness showed fear and on looking a little deeper there was also desperation. _

_What was he running from?_

_His slate and blue two-toned hair streamed behind him slightly as he gracefully dodged tree after tree. It was then that it was made aware there was something after him. No. Not something. Some one. Many of them. Their shouts and hollers echoed through the leaves, making it almost impossible to determine whereabouts in this maze of forestry they actually where. Not for this boy, though. He'd been trained so well that it took more than a bit of tactical voice throwing to put him off. He knew the exact location of each and everyone of his would be captors and, even better, he knew just how to avoid them._

_Except, of course, one voice which he couldn't pick up. One of them was remaining silent and the boy knew exactly who this was. If there was a man to hide from, this was him. The game of cat and mouse had begun._

_A branch whipped him in his eye and he had to bite his lip so hard it drew blood just to stop himself from crying out. If he did that, his position would be discovered and in this situation he didn't like to think what would be in store for him if it was. He'd been a fool to think he could escape from them. A Goddamn fool. But here he was now, running for his life in torn up jeans that had actually been brand new Levi's when he'd left his house not two hours ago and a bare torso. There hadn't been enough time to even put shoes on and his feet were well aware of that fact as they pounded down heavily on pine cones and needled leaves. The pain didn't' matter to him. Nothing did anymore. Pain had been a way of life for so long he'd gotten used to it, like a new hair colour or a law. _

_There was a clearing between the trees and the boy could just make out the field beyond it. This was the homestretch. If he could make it past this then he would be in the city and safe, for now. He knew where he would go too. He would go to a friend's house. Some one he could trust – it scared him to think how few came to mind. Yes, that's what he would do. He'd go to that safe haven until he thought of a new plan. He'd need to get money somehow but his closest friends were rich enough and loyal enough to willingly borrow however much he needed if it meant getting away from the hellhole that was his life. Hell, they might even beg to go with him._

_A fresh breath of wind hit his face as he escaped the woods which he'd been a prisoner in for almost an hour and half and he pumped his legs harder than ever before. The field wasn't too long but he was close to exhaustion so it was impossible to judge the distance accurately. He'd have to hope that it wasn't too far so that he collapsed at the finish line. Giving himself another burst of his finite energy, he sprinted as fast as he could and could almost taste the sweet air of freedom when he felt something on the back of his Achilles' tendon and went down hard, banging his chin of the soft ground. Beside him was a small stone and he realised that some one must have thrown it with some force and accuracy to hit him in the place that would cause the greatest effect. He tried to get up and carry on running but the damage was done. His tendon had gone numb and he could no longer run any further._

"_Damn it!" He cried out, frustrated that after coming so far he had been taken out by a stone. That's all it had taken to stop him. He knew that he shouldn't be so hard on himself as to have gotten this far was a miracle and the people who had been chasing him so far were thoroughly trained in the art of recapture. They knew all the weak points on a persons body._

_If only he'd stopped to put on some Goddamn shoes! Then this wouldn't have happened and he'd be walking the streets of Los Angeles with a chance to live his own life. That was another unreasonable thought. If it hadn't been the weak point of his ankle it would have been another area of human weakness. _

_In the moonlit field, he felt a shadow cast over him and looked up with such hatred that the man looming over him actually laughed, despite the close call of losing such a precious target. The boy despised this man with such ferocity he could name off the top of his head a million painful things he'd like to do to him, given the chance. There was still one man who he loathed even more and he was about to be brought before him, ragged and torn, pleading for forgiveness like a common beggar._

"_A brave attempt, my boy," the fiend smiled, happy that the game was over and he had been the victor. His smile then turned into a leer as he grabbed the boy's hair and raised him up to his eye level, making his feet dangle a few inches from the ground. "Did you honestly think we would let you escape? Some one as precious as you are to the master?" He laughed menacingly. "You were stupid to think that. Now, you're going to see just what your stupidity has got you into. We're taking you home and I can guarantee that your grandfather isn't going to be too pleased to see you."_

_The boy felt two people grab his arms behind him in a firm grip and he was marched to a security van where he would be taken to meet the biggest tyrant of them all._

* * *

I woke up and realised I'd been sweating so hard my sheets were drenched. I'd like to believe it was because I'd had a nightmare but I knew that just wasn't the case. Dreams like that aren't ever nightmares, not to me. When I can feel the emotions of the people in them, smell the air around them and see even cleared than you can in an ordinary dream I know that I'm not in fact dreaming. I suppose it's what most people could call a vision, only its happening as I dream it. That's why I was sweating. It was knowing that this had just happened to that boy. Something inside of me told me his name was Kai Hiwatari and I knew I was right. 

The thing about my gift is that I not only see things but I also _know_ things. Like, this Kai guy, for instance. I saw him running from something and when I woke up I was instantly filled with information about him: his name, age, date of birth. That's really all I know. I don't see into his mind or his memories or whatever. Unless, that it, he does it for me in my dream. Unfortunately, I'm not a psychic.

Anyway, that was the first time I'd seen. That's right. The first time I saw him was in dream, just like the others. I knew I'd have to help him, just like all the others. Unlike the others, helping him turned out to be the most dangerous thing I'd ever done.

Who are the others, you ask? Or maybe you don't and I just want to talk a little more. The others are other people I've helped with my gift. Helping people is just something I do. There's not point in having a power as good as mine and not making use out of it. Or making use out of it for your own profit. That's just selfish and my dad taught me that being selfish is one of the most loathsome characteristics a human can have. I guess I don't want to make myself anymore loathsome than I possible am, which is frustrating because I'm not actually loathsome at all but people just assume I am. I don't know why. I think its because of the company I keep. I mainly hang around with boys, you see. It's not because I'm a slut or anything. I just find girls much harder to talk to and make friends with. I guess its kind of pathetic but I'm happy being pathetic.

The weirdest thing about my visions – thought I prefer to call them dreams since it sounds cooler – is that it can be about anyone and anything. Like, I sometimes dream about stuff that people have lost. A hamster, or a purse. I even dreamed about a pet tarantula and that one _did_ feel like a nightmare. Sometimes I dream about people who are lost, like runaways, kids who've been kidnapped or sometimes even criminals. In that case I always tell my dad and he passes it on to the police as an anonymous tip. More often than not, I dream about people who just need my help in general. Like, if people are being abused or whatever or if they're just plain lonely. I let them know that I know what they're going through and _exactly_ how they're feeling (which isn't a lie since I feel people's emotions when I dream about them; sort of as if I become them, if you can understand that). I've probably helped saved a lot of people's lives that way, in one way or another, and I'm proud of that. What I'm even more proud of is that I don't go around boasting about it. Nope. The only people who know what I do are my closest friends and my father. To be perfectly, that suits me just fine. I'm not one for attention since my face goes all red and I start to stammer a lot. Plus I get these huge sweat patches under my arms that look plain gross.

As for getting praise, the only person who really gives me it is my father. My friends just make fun of me, but in a kind hearted way. The way friends do. I know that they think my gift is sort of cool, and they've told me that too. In short, I don't get big headed because I'm like Batgirl, you know, helping people from behind a mask, thought I have to admit having a costume could be sweet. I just help people because its in my nature and I don't like people to suffer. There's too much suffering in the world already and if I can help to cut that down then I'm more than happy too. Plus I'm a big believer in karma.

Another thing I should probably tell you about my dreams – if you keep reading on you'll start wondering why I didn't see some things happening before they did – is they are totally random, which is a bitch when you think about it. Sometimes I fall asleep in the middle of the day and have dreams about a little girl's dolly and sometimes I can have horrors in the middle of the night, like Kai's. I don't decide when I dream and what I dream about, they just happen. I wish I could control it but I can't. Maybe if I had some sort of training I could but who exactly am I going to go to for that? Mystic Meg? Not likely. So I have to cope with these random dreams an try to explain myself out of the weirdness (especially if I'm in the middle of class). On the plus side, it always means I get plenty of sleep which is probably why my skin is so pimple free when so many of my peers have faces you could fry a McDonald's on.

Anway, to round things up, this was how it begun with Kai. I had a dream about him that filled me with horror like I'd never felt before. I knew I would have to help out of his situation and, like I said before, it turned out to be so dangerous it almost cost me my life, thought it _did_ cost me other things which I won't talk about until the time comes.

Would I still have done it if I'd known what would happen? You bet.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	2. The Rescue

I'd like to think Midnight Hikari for reviewing and, yes, I'd appreciate a Kai plushie Also, Tevera Raincoat: thanks for reviewing! Everyone else I think I was able to thank personally and if not my apologies.

This is the first real chapter of Sleepwalking and introduces some of the main characters and also the main storyline. I hope you guys all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

The Rescue 

After I dreamed about Kai Hiwatari I couldn't sleep again, which is probably just as well. Thinking about what had happened to him made my skin crawl like there were tiny little ants under there. I mean, hadn't that man – I think his name sounded Russian but I hadn't been able to pick up on properly since Kai's thoughts seemed to follow an illogical order due to panic or whatever – said something about his grandfather? Unless that was some sort of codename (and I don't' think it is) then he's living in some messed up home. There was a miniature army after him for crying out loud! Plus he seemed really desperate to get away. I didn't have to be a mind reader to figure that out. All I had to do was see his face. He was close to terror. I mean, his eyes….those crimson eyes…they'd been unnaturally wide. Wider than any I've seen before, even in the movies. I suppose that's because he had genuine fear, and that's something that can't be imitated. But what exactly was it he was so afraid of?

For some reason, I didn't really want to think about it. I don't know much about the boy called Kai, but just looking at him I could tell straight away he wasn't some one who scared easily. He looked brave, strong and full of rational thought. Another question popped into my mind then, and that was did I really want to help him? Don't get me wrong, I'm not a pushover, but if Kai was so desperate to get away, what chances did I have? He had all those muscles and I didn't even have girlish charm.

All throughout the remainder of the night, I couldn't get him out of my mind. Not him, but his eyes. The terror-stricken eyes. _Real_ fear. The worst part of it was knowing that whatever he was afraid of, he was facing right then while I was safe in my bed. God knew what was happening to him while I was humming and hawing over what to do. To help or not to help, _that_ was the question. I knew I would. After seeing that whole incident there was no way anyone with a conscience would be able to stand by and let it happen again. That and he was _incredibly_ cute. I sort of wanted to meet him too. Yeah, I know that's selfish but I'm still a teenage girl. _All_ fifteen year old girls have boys on the mind. Some are just more successful that others and I have to admit I fall into that latter category. I mean, I've had boyfriends and stuff in the past but they've never worked out long enough to get past first base, or even get onto it.

It's not like I'm ugly or anything. I _know_ I'm sort of pretty but I can be so shy in front of guys, plus that little fact that I'm friends with a whole group of them makes people think I'm already spoken for, so unless I walk around with a huge placard around my neck with 'I'm single' written on it I'm pretty much screwed.

I stayed in these kinds of thoughts until nine o'clock. It was the summer holidays so I had to stay in bed long enough so that I didn't look suspicious. If my dad found out I was out of bed earlier then he'd think something was seriously wrong and I'd decided that for the meantime I'd better not tell him anything. His job is in social work, so you can probably see my difficulty. I'd need to talk to Kai about getting him social help since something told me this wasn't just a case of abuse. There was something deeper going on with him, almost sinister, and until I knew what I'd better not tell anyone but my closest friends. I hadn't even begun to solve this mystery surrounding Kai Hiwatari and already I felt like I was thrust in the middle of something big.

When I eventually got out of bed, the first thing I did was phone my best friend in the entire world, a boy called Tyson Granger. I knew he wouldn't thank me for calling him so early but desperate times called for desperate measure. Plus, it made sure he was up in time to meet me that day. It wasn't unusual for Tyson to be late by an hour of five – that's the all-time record. The excuse? He slept in.

I knew from the second he answered the phone that he'd been in a deep sleep and when he finally spoke, his words were all slurred like someone who'd been comatose for months and had just woken up. Needless to say, I mad sure I was cheery enough on the phone to irritate him into waking up properly.

"Hello?" He muttered and I heard the begins of a yawn. Seriously, Tyson's yawns are big enough to swallow pencils. "If that's you Hilary I'm going to kill you."

I smiled. This was a little joke of ours whenever I called him early or whenever he called me late. "It's me, Tyson. I'm sorry for calling so early" – he knew I wasn't – "but I had a dream."

He knew exactly what this meant and I could almost feel him mind snap into reality. "Was it bad?" Tyson was no idiot (despite what people at school may think) an he knew that if I was calling about a dream, it hadn't been about a lost kitten.

"Really. I'll tell you everything when I meet you, but its pretty serious. It's not like anything I've ever dreamt about before, and it was so strange."

"Strange how?" He asked, clearly interested now. Tyson loved all this supernatural stuff which is why whenever I needed help I always turned to him.

I sighed. "You'll see. I'll be over soon."

Hanging up the phone, I sat on my bed for a few moments to see if he'd phone me back which he was apt to do after such cryptic conversations but fortunately he didn't. Or maybe he did while I went for a shower and I just didn't hear him. Either way, I was able to get ready without any further interruptions and I left my house and went on the journey from my house to Tyson's on foot. About ten seconds later, I was at Tyson's front door.

He's my next door neighbour, you see, thought his house is _way_ more cooler than mine. He's got this cool dojo thing were his grandfather teachers him about fighting techniques. Don't ask me what kind of fighting style it is because I don't really pay attention to such things. It is pretty awesome to watch them spar though. I could watch it for a whole twenty minutes without getting bored and that's a lot for some one like me who has such a short attention span.

I was pretty surprised to find that my best friend was already dressed and ready to go wherever we would be going but I suppose in such circumstances I should expect the unexpected. I was about to greet him when he pulled me inside and shut the door. I rolled my eyes. It was typical Tyson to make such a big deal out of things as simple as a dream.

"Spill." He commanded and spill I did. After it he was pretty silent, like he was contemplating everything. Then, he said, "This sounds pretty serious. Are you sure you don't want to go to the police?"

"No," I replied. "Something's telling me that would be a totally bad idea. I think we should wait until we've had a talk with this Kai guy and let him decide what would be best for him to do. It's just…the whole thing kind of stinks. I mean if some one was getting chased in the woods then wouldn't some one have heard and alerted the police? It all seems kind of fishy."

"You're thinking dirty cops." His tone held some sarcasm which I didn't really appreciate. Besides, I was only speculating on what _Kai_ might think.

"I don't know what I'm thinking."

Tyson folded his arms and sighed. "Maybe we should get the others to help us. I know Ray and Max aren't busy."

Ray Kon and Max Tate are two of my other friends, the third being a computer wiz we sometimes called 'the Chief', though his real name is Kenny (he's never actually told us his second name for some reason).

I shook my head. "I think for now the less people who know about this the better. At least until we've spoken to Kai. I mean, this is his business, isn't it? He might not want a whole lot of people knowing about it until he's decided what to do himself."

"So what's your plan?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Okay, my plan is-"

And then I lost conciseness as I fell into a sleep.

* * *

_The boy sat on his king sized bed in a room double the size of most people's and kept his head in his hands in despair. He had a nasty looking black eye and there was traces of blood on his chin where his lip had been split. He looked up at the door which had been locked since he'd been shoved in his room. Now he was just waiting to see what was going to happen next. So far, he'd gotten off lightly for his escape attempt but he knew it wouldn't be long until his grandfather – or one of his henchman if he didn't feel like getting his hands dirty – came in to finish his punishment. Or maybe this was it. Solitary confinement. Maybe he was going to have to food and water. He supposed if he got thirsty enough he could always drink from the taps in his en suite bathroom._

_He looked at his clock and saw it was approaching eleven in the morning so he hadn't eaten in more than twelve hours or drank either. But he wasn't in need of anything. He probably wouldn't be able to hold anything down anyway. He sighed and flopped back onto his bed, for once in his life hating the comfortable mattress that smelled freshly laundered. He hated everything in this room now. It was all a front for a life in which nothing was comfortable unless he was hiding it from his friends. They had known something was amiss in this house. They'd known it all along even when he denied it. If only he hadn't. Then there might be some hope. Or none at all, if his grandfather found out._

_All seemed hopeless._

_His grandfather kept telling him it was his own fault. He was supposed to be perfect and in the eyes of so many he was. He was athletic, academic, good liking and wealthy. Where had he gone wrong in his grandfather's eyes? He knew that answer right away. It was his free spirit, his rebellious streak that had separated him from other 'projects' of his grandfather's enterprises. The _shady _ones which no member of the public knew about._

_There was the sound of heavy footsteps approaching and the boy looked at his door as it was unlocked and swung open. The figures of his grandfather and his number two loomed at the door. Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Balkov. The two most hated men in his life. In Boris' hands there was a leather whip, the leather cracked from overuse but Kai imagined it was working just as well. He bit his lip to stop himself from looking scared. Sure, he was afraid of pain, though he could pretend he wasn't. He was used to it, but it didn't make it any less sore. From the looks on both of their rage filled faces, he imagined he was in for one hell of a ride this morning. He would be lucky if he was able to stand at the end of this ordeal, it seemed._

"_How many times do we have to do this Kai?" His grandfather asked, almost as if this was as painful for him as it would be for Kai. He wasn't fooled. Voltaire enjoyed 'correction his behaviour'. "How many times before you finally obey me?"_

"_At least once more," Kai said, smirking._

_Boris nodded to two people behind him – a man and a woman – who took an arm of Kai's each and turned him around so his back was facing Boris. His shirt was taken off and he prepared himself for the sting as the first crack landed on his back. He had to bite his lip even harder to stop himself from crying out and as Boris moved onto the fifteenth strike he'd lost the power to control himself._

* * *

When I woke up again I realised I was screaming in pain but I couldn't actually feel anything anymore. The _memory_ of it was just as strong, however. Tyson was repeatedly shaking me to try and get me to calm down and I gripped onto him for dear life. It had been so horrible that I'd begun to cry for the mysterious stranger called Kai. That was a pretty big deal because as a rule I tend not to cry. In fact, I haven't done so since my mother died.

I noticed Tyson was stroking my chocolate coloured hair soothingly and I was grateful, even though I was lying like a child in his arms. That's why he's such a close friend. Sure, he can act like a total goof but when you really need him he knows exactly what to do. I hugged him tightly, trying not to let any of my tears fall onto his blue unkempt hair. His brown puppy dog eyes looking into my own ruby ones with a worried but curious gaze.

I smiled, albeit weakly, to try and assure him I was okay. And I was. But I was pretty sure Kai wasn't. I quickly thought back to my dream and I felt panic begin to rise. "Quickly, what time is it?"

Tyson blinked several times and looked at his watch. "It's almost ten thirty. Why?"

"If we don't get to Kai within half an hour then something terrible's going to happen to him!" Tyson blinked blackly and I felt infuriated by him. Didn't he know this was serious? "Do you have your car?" Tyson and Ray were the only people who'd learned to drive but Tyson was the only one with a car. I'd tried to pass my test but failed. Miserably. How Tyson could pass and I couldn't is beyond me.

"Sure."

"Then we need to take it." I made to run out of his house and he just watched me dumbly. I screamed in frustration. "Come _on_! If we don't act now Kai will be in major trouble. I'll explain everything on the way."

Finally, the big doofus got himself up and we finally got into his car. Its nothing special, his car, I mean. It's actually just a sort of banged up red Fiat something or other but to Tyson its his pride and joy, his baby. He started up the engine and carefully drove out of his driveway. For all of Tyson's faults, I have to admit he's one hell of a careful driver.

"Okay, do you know where Castle Road is?" I asked.

"Isn't that rich town?"

I shrugged. It would seem that Kai would be rich, judging by the size and interior of his room and also the manner in which his grandfather spoke. He sounded like a regular snob with his nose permanently stuck up like he was showing his green gold to the whole of the world.

"Well," Tyson continued, "I know where it is. My cousin's asked for lifts up there before. You know she goes to private school and I think some of her friends live up that way. It'll take us about fifteen minutes to get there."

I could feel myself frowning. From Kai's mind I'd been able to pick up his address and I knew it was _around_ Castle View but not exactly on it. I think it was a little bit more prestigious. The worst part was that it was a completely different suburb from our own, though it was still classed as L.A. I guessed we had no choice but to chance it and play it by ear. Besides, my gut instinct told me that I'd knew where to go.

Then I had another idea. "Does your cousin know this guy?" Tyson shrugged. "I'll try calling her and see if we can get some more information from her. Maybe even an exact address."

I took Tyson's cell from him and found the number of his cousin, Garnet, from the address book. I'd never actually met her in person but I heard she was a right piece of work, as bratty as they came. From the minute she picked up I could tell I was right.

"Hello?" She asked as if calling her was a personal insult.

"Umm, hi. I'm Hilary and I'm a friend of Tyson's. I need to know some things because I sort of have a problem. I think a friend of yours might be in trouble. Do you know a Kai Hiwatari?"

Instantly I picked up major concern on her part. I began to wonder if there was maybe some sort of relationship going on. How I hoped to God there wasn't.

"He's, like, my _best_ friend! It's his grandfather, isn't it?" She didn't need an answer. "I _knew_ he should have left there while he still had the chance. What is it that you know and how?"

There was a suspicion in her voice that I chose to ignore for the time being. She was obviously worried about Kai's safety, so I guess she had every right to be. Besides, I didn't fancy starting an argument with this princess. I had a feeling it would end very, very badly. I quickly filled her in on what I knew, missing out how since I thought she might forget about it for the time being. Or at least long enough to give me what I need. I also chose to miss out a few little things that I though maybe shouldn't come from me, but Kai himself if they really were as close as she thought they were. My plan worked and she witlessly gave us the precise location of Kai's house. I had been right that it was around Castle View, but it was almost ten minutes away from it. We'd be seriously pushed for time.

"Hang on a second!" The pristine princess voice was back on as if she meant business and she probably did. There was a defence put up that I figured was more for Kai's benefit than her own. "_How_ is it that you know this?"

I hated to be a bitch, but I hung up the phone on her, clearly seeing the outrage on her face as she stared at her cell in disbelief. I didn't have time to worry about that. I needed to get in touch with Kai and fast. The only problem with that was that I had a few numbers in my head, courtesy of Kai, and I didn't know what one, if any, was his.

"Okay," I said to Tyson who was concentrating on the roads, keeping at the speed limit and not daring to go one kilometre over. I gave him the directions of Kai's house and he nodded that he understood. Now, I only had one more question. "You know I wouldn't ask you this unless it was _really_ important, right? But can you possibly go a little but faster?" Tyson's eyes widened in the horror of actually breaking the law of the roads. I rolled my eyes impatiently. "If you don't this guy could _die._ Don't you get it?"

Okay, so it was bit melodramatic but at least it worked. Ruefully, Tyson pushed down on the gas pedal and we were on out way to the Hiwatari household, were child abuse was as normal as eating Coco Puffs for breakfast. My next task was to try and contact Kai and try to get him to find some way to of his house. We could pick him up there but he'd have to get his own butt out of the building.

I took out my cell and dialled the first number I could think of. A silky voice answered that near enough gave me shivers as I listened. I knew automatically that I'd struck gold.

"This is Kai, isn't it?"

"What if it is?" Charming.

"This is going to sound crazy, but you need to get out of your house. My name's Hilary Tatibana and I've had a premonition of what's going to happen to you when your clock strikes eleven." I could have stopped there, but I wasn't going to give him any chances to interrupt until I had my whole story out. "I saw you last night in the woods around your house. I _know_ what happened with your grandfather but he's coming into you room at eleven and he's going to leave you near death, okay? You _have _to trust me!"

There was silence on the other end. "I don't even know you."

"I _know_ that. But you have to listen to me all the same. You only have ten minutes left and we'll be there in five. My friends driving me to you house where we can pick you up but you have to get yourself out of there. Is there any way out of you room? I know that doors locked but have you tried to windows?"

"No…but they don't open enough to let me out." He was thoughtfully quiet. "I could smash it but it'll make one hell of a noise. They'll hear." To my astonishment he began to laugh. "I don't even know why I'm listening to you. Something tells me that you're not full of shit." For some one so regal sounding he had some mouth on him. "Still, how soon can you be here?"

"Less than five minutes."

"Okay. I'm going to break the window and climb out. They'll hear and they'll be after me so you better be there." I couldn't believe this guys was actually threatening me. I was trying to help him for crying out loud! There was a great smash and I could hear the crackled of glass on the floor as Kai stepped on it. From then on, I had no idea what was going on but only what I could hear. Let me tell you, it seemed like quite the commotion. There was yelling and I could heat Kai's feet sliding against the stone wall.

Just as promised, we arrive less than five minutes later. It was actually three minutes, since my harassing Tyson made him speed up significantly. When I first saw Kai's house I felt my jaw drop. It wasn't a house. It was like a freaking _castle_. Huge, it was. The entire perimeter was surrounded by a tall stone wall and the driveway was blocked by iron gates which had a solid gold 'H' in the centre of the two. From the car, I could faintly make out the figure of Kai sprinting down the long drive with men and women a few feet behind him, chasing him furiously. He had the advantage of a head start and he knew it. I watched with bated breath as he approached the gates and, like it was nothing at all, climbed over them. If I said I was impressed I would be lying. What I felt outweighed being impressed. It was as if he was some superhero, running from the villains. And he did it was such ease, too!

He wasted a second eying up me and Tyson in his battered old Fiat and then decided we'd do. He opened to the door and climbed into the backseat. "Drive." He commanded and drive we did.

As we made our getaway, I saw Kai's eyes never left one spot of his mansion and when I looked in the rear view mirror I saw what it was he was looking it. The silhouette of what looked like his grandfather was looming at the window with the broken glass. I couldn't see him clearly, but I could feel the outrage of his gaze all the same.

And the need for revenge

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	3. The Plan

Hey guys! I've got more time to update and stuff now that the summer holidays are ehre so I'm trying to get out as many chapters as I an before the end!

I'd like to thank Jess for reviewing (I love hearing from you since you're reviews are always motivating and honest:P) and Midnight Hikari, both of whom I couldn't thank personally.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

The Plan

I'd like to say that once we'd driven away from Kai's mansion we all lived happily ever after but then there'd be no story. What did happen was that I discovered Kai Hiwatari was _the_ most stuck up jerk I'd ever met in my entire life. Seriously. The drive back to Tyson's was fine since he barely said a word: no one did. I could tell by the way he looked at the car he wasn't too impressed with his ride. I don't know, maybe he expected us to hire a Mercedes or something to pick him up in. A beat up of Fiat obviously wasn't his cup of tea.

That was all fine, I suppose. At least he didn't actually _say_ anything. When we got to Tyson's house, however, his lips seemed to loosen off enough for him to say what was really on his mind.

"You've taken me away from my home to bring me _here_?" He asked with a sneer. "You can't be serious."

Tyson looked really surprised that Kai would be so bitchy considering we'd just saved him and all. He gave me a side long look that clearly said 'who does this bozo think he is'. I gave him one back saying 'not a clue'.

"Can't you drop me off at one of my friends' or something? I don't even know who you two are so forgive me if I'm not exactly over the moon about being stuck with you," Kai continued with such tact.

If I said I was amused I'd be the world's biggest liar. I couldn't believe I'd been so worried about this jerk that I'd not even been able to sleep over him. "Don't you think your grandfather would expect you to go to a friend's house?" He was about to answer – something snide too, I bet – but I cut him off. I wasn't going to let him talk until I'd said what I had to say. "So don't you think it's a pretty stupid idea then? Furthermore, me and Tyson have just risked a lot to get you out of that place you call 'home', where it seemed that the towels may be fluffy but the company you keep certainly isn't."

Kai scoffed and sat down on Tyson's couch (without being invited, I add. It was like he was purposely obnoxious to us and I couldn't believe this was him. I had talked to Tyson's cousin after all and she didn't sound the type to waste time over bratty boys.). "What exactly did you risk? Emptying your petrol tank?"

"_I _think you know damn well what Hilary means," Tyson said, speaking for the first time. He was seething and I couldn't blame him. He'd gotten out of his bed early for this. "She's seen it, after all."

"Oh yeah," the Brat said, rounding on me and looking so wild that I'm ashamed to admit it took my breath away. Sure he may be horrible but he was one of the best looking boys I'd ever seen. "You. How _exactly_ do you know things like that?"

I saw this question coming and I'd expected it much earlier than now. I suppose he was too busy playing the critic that he forgot about the weirdness surrounding this whole fiasco. "Well, I sort of have these dreams and I see things. Like, last night I saw you running through the woods and I saw that Boris guy and the stone thing. Then this morning I fell asleep and I saw you in your room and your grandfather came in with Boris and…punished you. You see, I dream about people who are in trouble in one way or another."

"So you're a psychic?" He asked flatly.

"No. Not exactly. I don't choose what I see, I only see things at random. And I can't read people's minds except when I'm dreaming because then I sort of become that person."

"Great!" Kai replied with a smile that told me it wasn't great to him at all. "So I'm stuck here with Dreamgirl and her lackey. So what's _your_ power then? Can you stop people from snoring?"

Tyson didn't seem to find this joke funny at all. "No but I can tattle on people to their grandfathers when they start to bug me."

Kai seemed taken aback by this. This thought had obviously never crossed his mind that we could just as soon return him to his grandfather as we did take him away. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"No you're not!" I said. It really bugs me when people say they're sorry only because it works out better for them. They're just as well not saying it at all.

"I really am. I don't mean to be a prick or anything it's just…nothing. Who are you guys anyway?"

I wasn't sure wither to believe him or not. For all I knew – which turned out to be not much – he could just be a really good actor. I did pick up on that change of subject, trying to distract us from him by asking about us. Okay, so I didn't pick up on it _then _but I do now that I'm telling you this.

"I'm Hilary Tatibana."

"Tyson Granger."

Kai frowned. "Are you any relation to Garnet Granger?"

"Sure. She's my cousin."

"Is she?" Kai asked. "That's interesting."

I cocked an eyebrow his way. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not so I gave him the benefit of the doubt. It was a bit of a coincidence that his rescuers turned out to be acquainted to his girlfriend, the bitch. So maybe that's a bit harsh but at least I'm honest. I could see her before me right now. Platinum blonde hair, skinny little hips but the biggest boobs I'd ever seen not on a porn star. She'd also be stinking rich, horrible to all other girls who didn't look like her and worship her as if she was God on earth. Yeah, I knew her type. I went to school with some of them, after all.

With the pleasantries over, Kai sat back down on the couch and looked at us both carefully. "So what's your next plan?"

Tyson and I looked at each other. We'd not actually thought that far ahead. "Well…" I began, "we could…"

"You don't know yet, do you?" To my surprise Kai seemed more amused than irritated by this. Talk about Jekyll and Hyde. One minute he's a pissy little brat and the next it's as if sugar wouldn't melt in his mouth. I couldn't figure out which was the real Kai, if either. He didn't strike me as an idiot. Quite the opposite, actually. He seemed intelligent beyond anyone I knew, except maybe Kenny. He probably knew how to play people to his benefit. Well I was one girl who was _not_ going to be fooled by his Royal Highness.

"Is there something wrong with you?" I asked.

Kai looked at me coyly. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

He shrugged. "I guess the surprise of everything's over. I mean, you telling me my grandfather was going to almost kill me isn't exactly my idea of a nice summer morning. But I'm sort of just putting it in the back of my mind just now and dealing with this rationally. I really didn't mean to be rude earlier." He shook his head and looked up at me with these amazing crimson eyes that looked as if they could see into my soul. "I just didn't want to involve you anymore than you already are but I suppose there's no way around it now."

"You bet your ass we are!" Tyson said grinning.

Kai looked at us both with an expression I couldn't read. It was like sadness mixed with regret. "You don't know what you're getting into and I hope you never really do."

At that moment the doorbell rang just before I had time to question Kai about this. All three of us looked at each other in panic before Tyson collected the poker for his fire and went to answer it, Kai at his back. I was about to follow, but Kai held his hand out, indicating I was to stay put. So I did. The doorbell rang again and I noticed my breath was becoming ragged. I didn't think we'd be found so soon and I wondered what would happen to us now that we were. Was Voltaire Hiwatari angry enough to kill us? So this may sound so cowardly, but I was scared. I really didn't want to die, not this young and without having ever kissed a boy before.

From the sitting room I could hear Tyson edge closer and closer to the door and my heart skipped a beat as I heard it bang open and there was a high pitched screech. "Get that thing out of my face, Tyson! You _freak_!" followed soon after.

I recognised the voice as that of Miss Garnet Granger, teen beauty queen and most likely candidate for the prestigious post of Kai's girlfriend. Well, at least I'd get a chance to see her and realise that any chance I had with Kai would pretty much be minimal, if even non existent. My heart dropped even further when I heard the way she greeted Kai. It was as if she'd thought he had been dead. If you've ever seen a movie where the hero wakes up in the heroine's arms after being stabbed or something, it was basically like that.

God I hoped she was one of those girls you just loved to hate.

Unfortunately, from the moment she walked into the sitting room I knew she wasn't. Her face looked kind, if you know what I mean. I didn't doubt for a second that she had a fierce temper in her that you didn't want to mess with, but I imagined being friends with this girl meant you'd never have to be alone again. I also knew that everything I'd thought about her was wrong. For starters, her hair wasn't blonde but it was raven; the blackest black hair I'd ever seen. Secondly she wasn't skinny at all. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't _fat_ or anything but she certainly had a bit of meat on her. Voluptuous, I think the word is. It was like one of those Marilyn Monroe figures that were big in all the right places. The thing I was right about was that she was rich – not just anybody could afford the Gucci wedges she wore. I could also tell that she _knew_ she was sexy. From her little denim mini skirt to her pink vest top it was obvious she dressed to flaunt the sexy figure she had.

She was also perfectly groomed. Her eyebrows were shaped in arches and her skin was flawless, even if she did wear a lot of make up (not that it was caked on or anything). Her nails were manicured and varnished with red and her hair was straight with not one strand out of place. Just seeing her made me green with envy that I couldn't be her, and that takes a lot because I'm not one to get jealous.

"Hi," She said to me, smiling. I got a whiff of her perfume as she crossed the room and gave me a tight hug. "I heard what you done for Kai. That was awesome. I'm Garnet, by the way and I know you're Hilary. I remember from the call which you hung up on me," she added teasingly.

"Under the circumstances, I hope you're not mad."

Her smile whitened to show her pearly white teeth. "Under the circumstances I'm not."

It was time to ask the million dollar question, the big one that had been troubling me since I first spoke to this Garnet girl. "So, uh, are you guys an item?"

At first Garnet looked at me with her ocean blue eyes unbelievingly and then to Kai, which made them both start to laugh. I felt dumb for asking, but I had to know.

"Don't worry," she said and I worried that she could tell what I was thinking, "we're not. We might have been in the past but…it's just weird now. We're _real_ close, though. Right now, Kai's single, aren't you?" She winked at Kai who nodded slightly and then she smiled knowingly at me. I prayed that she wouldn't say anything else and God must have been in a good mood because she kept her mouth shut.

"So," Kai asked. "What's the plan? Have you thought anymore?"

He was directing his question at me, but Tyson answered instead. "If you want you could stay here for the time being. My grandfather wouldn't mind. Besides, _your_ grandfather doesn't even know I exist so it'd be the last place he'd look, right?"

I could tell from the slight frown on Kai's lips that he wasn't convinced. "For just now anyway. You wouldn't believe the resources this guy has. He saw your car, right? Well all he has to do is ask some of his buddies at the L.A.P.D to do a search and he's got everything he needs about you."

"If it comes to that," I said, "we could just go to my house. He'll probably never expect it."

"Why?" Kai asked, "Where do you live?"

"Next door."

Kai smirked and nearly caused my heart to stop beating. It was so…dashing. Have I ever mentioned how much I _hate_ men? "That's handy." Well, at least he finally approved of something, even if it was just the location of my house.

"I hope you don't mind guys, but I'm staying too," Garnet said in a voice that said she didn't really care if they minded or not.

Tyson shrugged to show he wasn't bothered and now, knowing that there was no romance between her and Kai, I wasn't either. In fact, the more people who stayed here the safer it would probably be. The deranged grandfather isn't exactly going to launch an attack on a house where there could be hundreds of witnesses. And next door there could be more too, if we decided to split numbers. The numero uno question was how long we'd have to do this for? How long would it take before Voltaire gave up, if he ever would? How long would Kai stay here for? I had a feeling he'd be out of here as soon as he could, not just to break away but also because it was like he felt some responsibility for us. We'd helped him out so he needed to make sure we were safe. I just wish I knew what it was we needed to be kept safe from. It annoyed me to know that I didn't know _everything_ going on. There had to be more to this story than just Voltaire and his grandson.

Said grandson was now looking at me like I was strange. I blinked once or twice to clear my thoughts away and then looked at him questioningly. "I said have you told anyone else about this?" He asked and I shook my head. I didn't tell him that I had every intention on filling in my other three friends at the next possible chance. "That's good. I'm going to talk two of mine and they'll probably join us. They're pretty cool, so I wouldn't worry about not getting along. Plus one of them was sort of in the same situation as I am. He was involved with Voltaire too, so he would be able to help us out if we needed it."

I nodded. My friends probably wouldn't be much good. I mean, Max could lighten up any mood, Ray was into martial arts and stuff and Kenny was awesome on computers. I didn't realise just how important they would turn out to be until later on. In all fairness, neither did they.

Fortunately, I didn't need to tell Kai about my plan since Tyson did it anyway. I suppose it was his house, so if Kai wanted to hide out there it had to be on his terms. Kai, however, didn't seem to mind. I thought maybe he went to school with Ray and Max since they didn't go to our school. At that point it didn't click that Ray – who had just recently got a girlfriend – would know a certain person a lot better than just being school mates. That's what these situations did to you. They make you lose the ability to make links that you normally would make if things were going smoothly. But at least Tyson didn't catch on either. If he did and I didn't I think I'd go for an IQ test to see if it's fallen to that of a peanut.

"Wait just a second!" Tyson said, scratching his head in confusion. "There's too much going on. What exactly _is_ our plan here?"

"We wait it out here until we come up with another one," I answered.

"How long's that going to take?"

"Not a clue."

"Well," he replied, "this looks like its going to turn out to be an eventful summer."

Although he was being sarcastic, he had no idea just how eventful it would turn out to be.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	4. Together For The First Time

Thanks to Midnight Hikari (when I need help with this I'll know where to turn to:P) and angel.del.silencio (thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like!), who I couldn't reply to personally

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Together For The First Time 

We didn't waste any time in phoning the two groups of friends, my group - Kenny, Max and Ray- and Kai's group - Tala and Mariah- that was. They wasted even less time getting over there. There was a slight bit of awkwardness and I'm not going into detail because that'd be a waste of paper and I don't want to dig up things that aren't really that important. Let's just say that Ray, Max and Kai weren't necessarily school friends, although they went to the same school. Actually, when they saw who it was they were supposed to help out the words 'asshole' and 'jerk' were used a lot – mainly by Ray, surprisingly enough. As were 'arrogant', 'stuck up' and 'bad ass'. I have to say none of these were making me feel confident in my chosen task and possible beau. How was I supposed to help a guy or go out with him when my friends thought he was an asshole? Especially Ray who was supposed to be one the most good-natured guys I'd ever met. Seriously. Normally he didn't have a bad word to say about anyone but when it came to Kai I'm surprised he'd kiss his mother with the mouth he used to talk about him. Of course, I didn't know the history between the two of them then which I found out ten minutes later when _Kai's_ friends came to the door.

Kai's friends were pretty much like him. If you've ever seen the T.V show, 'The O.C', you'll know what I'm talking about. All of them are good looking, all of them are rich and all of them know how great they are. Some are just more humble than others. These two, for example, would fall into the latter category. I have to admit, I loved his friend Mariah the moment I met her. She was one of those people you could just tell was a good person. One of the genuine ones who'd never cross with anyone unless seriously pushed. She was also really pretty. I wouldn't have called her gorguess, since that's words I tend to use with people like Garnet who are big users of make up and push up bras, but for Mariah I think really pretty would do. I would say her beauty was more natural than her synthetic best friend. She wore minimal make up because she knew she didn't need much else and her pink hair was pulled back into a casual ponytail and tied with a bow. It was quite cute but at the same time there was an edge to it. I can't really think of any examples to describe it but I'm sure you probably know what I'm talking about anyway.

Tala Valkov was also incredibly sexy but it turned out that he was going out with Garnet and if I said I wasn't relieved I'd be lying (you might think that Mariah could possibly be a potential in filling the role of Kai's girlfriend but she's his cousin so that would be incest. In other words, it looked like there was no immediate competition around which was good for me since against any other girl I'm sure I'd lose unless she was related to Quasimodo). He had this really thick red hair that no matter who you were, you just wanted to run your fingers through just to see if it felt as great as it looked. He also had these ice blue eyes that felt as if they could see into your very soul. Like Kai's, they were amazingly intense.

Anyway, as I was saying earlier about the history between Kai and Ray, Mariah's Ray's girlfriend (the new one which I said he had) and Kai's her cousin and really protective of her. They were close enough – Kai, Garnet, Tala and Mariah, that is – to be like brothers and sisters and as far as I'm aware, though I don't have any siblings as such, no one is ever good enough for your little sister. I didn't think Ray should take it so personally but he did and that's why he and Kai didn't really get on at first.

As we were all introduced to each other with smiles and mental assessments, we went in to an awkward silence. Under the circumstances, who could blame us? The reason we'd met was because Kai's grandfather turned out to be a raving lunatic so how exactly would any conversation go?

"Is anyone going on vacation this year?" I asked, lamely and I know that it was lame but at least it stopped everyone from sitting in silence. But it didn't exactly help much since it seemed anyone who was going away had been away already and even then no one was willing to expand on anything more than 'I went to Spain'.

It sucked that we should all be so gloomy. I mean, we're meeting new people and that's supposed to make you happy, right? Not in this house. It was as if there as a black cloud hanging over our heads. I decided I couldn't take anymore of the silence and slammed my feet down on Tyson's floor. Strangers or not, it was time we did something fun. Or at least so the quiet would stop deafening me. That got some people's attention who looked at me with vague interest.

"We should do something instead of just sitting around waiting for something bad to happen. It's such a nice day outside too," I added with some conviction.

Getting my own way isn't something I'm especially good at but if I maybe had some one like Garnet on my side then it'd be more likely to happen. Luckily, she agreed. "Hilary's right. If we're going to be spending the summer together we shouldn't spend it on such a downer. We should get to know each other." She clapped her hands in delight as if this was the best idea she'd ever come up with. "I know! We'll play a game like you do in the Girl Guides or the Scouts." There was some groaning which she either didn't hear or pretended not too. To my surprise no one actually objected which was just as well. It was better to do something as stupid as that than do nothing. "Okay, what we'll do is we go around in a circle from the places you are all standing and sitting around the room and you have to say one fact that's about you. It should be interesting but if you're like Tyson then you probably don't have anything to say. In which case something like what school you go to would be fine. Okay? I'll go first." She put a finger to her lip and thought for a second. "I love to perform in drama and sing. Max, you're next."

Max looked bewildered for a second then said, "My dad owns a company."

So maybe this isn't exactly what you were thinking of when you decided to read my story but this is how it happened. I'm only telling you this because this is how we all started to become friends so I think that's quite important that you know how it was that we broke the ice. Also, some of the things said here turned out to be pretty important later on. It was actually pretty fun and if you're ever stuck in the same situation as me you should do the same.

Ray frowned. "I'm almost a Dan in karate."

At this I saw Mariah giggle and I wondered if Ray had been demonstrating some moves on her that weren't in the book. "I love horse riding and I have a horse of my own."

Tala looked around like this was the lamest thing he'd ever done and when his eyes met Garnet's eager ones he sighed deeply. "My parents own a log cabin that's about thirty miles away in the middle of the woods." Man, some guys would do anything for his girl.

"My grandfather's a deranged lunatic," Kai said, which caused some people to look at the group awkwardly and others to laugh. We had a pretty strange combination of people, as I'm sure you've already gathered.

Kenny pushed his glassed further up his nose so that his brown bangs almost completely covered them. It was a cute gesture, in a Bill Gates super nerd way. You know how those sort of people are always sort of adorable, right? Well it was like that. Anyway, he said, "I know how to hack into practically anything."

I felt Tyson nudge me in the ribs and I knew exactly what it meant. He wasn't too fond of this game. Still, he complied with Garnet's ever narrowing gaze – and let me tell you it's scary when she does that – and he told everyone present, "I can drive."

Garnet rolled her eyes in a who-cares sort of way and it was then I became aware of the pink Cadillac sitting behind Tyson's car in the drive. I assumed it was hers since the registration plate read 'M1ss G 16'.

Then it was my turn and all eyes were on me. And my mind blanked. What exactly could I say? I was practically the most uninteresting person on the face of this planet. I couldn't exactly say I lived a thrilling lifestyle. I didn't drive, I didn't have any pets, I didn't excel at school and I didn't have any lodges or whatever in the woods. Sarah Plain and Tall was what I was, except for the tall part. Even then I was only medium height. So, feeling like a right loser I said, "There's nothing interesting about me."

To this and my surprise Kai snorted. I looked at him in shock and found he was staring at me like I was insane. "Are you kidding me? You're the most interesting person here, possibly the most interesting person I've ever met." Once again my mind came up with a blank. Kai lowered his voice slightly. "Why don't you tell them how you found me?"

Oh yeah. I forgot about that. It's funny how your mind slips up now and then. But that wasn't really the point. Kai found me interesting! My heart skipped a beat when he said that and I think it goes without saying that I was jumping for joy. Well, on the inside, at least. Now if he could only find me attractive…Anyway, needless to say, his friends were really curious now. They all looked at me expectantly so I told them, "I dream about people who are in trouble." Their eyes then went wider, looked at Kai for confirmation to which he nodded and then back to me to expand. The fact that they did this in perfect unison like it had been choreographed was actually pretty funny. "Yeah, that's how I knew about Kai. I dreamed about him last night and then again this morning."

"Shut _up_!" Garnet exclaimed, looking at her friends excitedly. "No _way!_ So you're like psychic?"

I swear that's what _everyone_ asks. "Not exactly. I just dream about people who need help or sometimes its things that they've lost or are lost. When I get these, it's like I become the person who's in trouble and I know what's going through their heads and I pick up random facts about them."

The way they looked at me, clearly impressed made me smile. If only getting people to like you was really that easy. Kai, on the other hand, sat back and smirked as if he was proud to show his friends what he'd discovered and glad he had approval. That's a big thing with people like them isn't it? Approval? Personally I don't get it but I don't exactly hang out with the cream of the crop so what do I know, right?

"That is _so_ cool!" Mariah said. "I know some one who's, like, got special powers."

"I've got to admit," said Tala, "that is pretty impressive. Plus it sort of explains everything. To be honest, I thought it was a bit strange that this girl turns up to help you out of the blue and knows so much but I guess given her…ability it's not that strange at all. Well, the fact that she can 'dream' or whatever still is, I guess."

And there we have it. Not even a day after they'd met me and already they thought I was a weirdo. Life just sucks. Or so I thought until Kai – I know I was surprised too - came to my rescue.

"I don't think it's weird at all," Kai said to Tala, slightly irritated, I think, which was really weird since not an hour ago he was being even ruder. "Actually, it's pretty neat. Besides, it's better than what any of us can do, right?" There was agreement all round and then Kai actually nodded at me. He nodded! That might not sound like a big deal but it was the way he did it. It's the sort of nod the gangster's do in the movies to let the other guy know that they've got their back. I know I shouldn't look into it too much, since he'd probably just paying me back for helping him out, but a girl's got to hope.

"Is that why you don't have any girlfriends?" Garnet suddenly asked. Mariah gasped and looked at her in horror, as did Kai and Tala. My friends, as kind as they are, began to snigger. "What? We're all friends now, right? I'm just curious as to why you don't have any other friends who are girls? Are they, like, weirded out by your talent or something?"

Maybe I should have been insulted but I wasn't. Personally, I thought it was a fair enough question. I was a bit embarrassed – that being the understatement of the century – that she'd asked it in front of everyone but I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it or anything. I mean, where would that get us? Besides, I genuinely think to this day she didn't ask to be nasty. I think she was just curious about a lifestyle that was so different from hers. You'll see why in a minute.

"Actually, not many people know about my gift outside of this room. To answer your question, Garnet, I don't know why it is. Girls just tend not to like me."

She smiled knowingly. "I get it. They hate you because you're pretty, right?" Well that was news to me. I started to deny that in my natural instinct but she cut me off right away. "_Don't_ even say you're not because you totally are. Don't _they_ tell you that? My friends do." I shook my head dumbly. What exactly do you say to that? "I think that's totally weird. In my school the pretty people are worshipped, so why are they hated in yours?" I shrugged. I know you're probably thinking I'm just saying this so I don't sound full of myself but I've never thought of myself as pretty. I mean, how can some one who's good looking not get past first base? "Anyway, if you don't believe me ask them," she gestured around the room.

"I'll save them the embarrassment," I replied, to which she shrugged.

I was really flattered. I mean, that's like some one as beautiful as Tyra Banks telling me I'm a looker. It never occurred to me that she was extracting the urine (my dad's phrase, not mine) but I didn't think she was. Looking back, I don't think that's the kind of girl Garnet is. Sure, I guess she could be bitchy but I don't think she'd do it deliberately to an innocent like me. I guess you probably already know what direction my thoughts flew next, and you're probably right. I was wondering if Kai thought that too and I'm not too proud to admit that I hoped he did. I hadn't been able to pick up what he was thinking since his face had been like a mask – a talent he seemed to possess to hide his emotions. I really hoped he did.

Since it had been decided that there'd be a mass slumber party in Tyson's dojo – which he had still not told his grandfather about – everyone bar me, Tyson and Kai decided now would probably be the best time to get and get there sleepover gear. Plus it would give Tyson the chance he needed to phone his grandfather (wherever he was) and ask permission. As for me, I could nip next door any time and grab a bag in ten minutes flat. Kai stayed for obvious reasons. What would be the point in him going anywhere? He couldn't exactly go back to his mansion for clothes or whatever so it only made sense for him to stay where he was.

Unfortunately that mean when Tyson went to make the call to his grandpa, I was left alone with him with no idea what to say to him, if anything at all. It felt a bit awkward with me sitting down on the couch and him still standing beside the fireplace as he had been with Tala and even though it wasn't my house I wondered if I should offer him a seat or not. However, I didn't need to worry about this since Kai went for a seat beside me anyway. Okay so he sat on the other end of the couch but at least the was progress. He could have sat on one of the two single seaters. I offered him a smile but he didn't return it and it made me feel like a grinning buffoon so I quickly wiped it away. I guess in his position I wouldn't be in the mood for smiling much either.

Then he spoke. "We got off on the wrong foot this morning. I want you to know that I'm not really like that."

"Are you not?" I asked conversationally, curious as to where this was going.

"I think you know inside you that I'm not. There're reasons that I acted the way I acted and I hope you don't have to find them out." Have I mentioned how much I hate it when people talk in riddles? It was almost an exact repetition of what he'd said earlier. I wondered what it was he didn't want me to find out. "It wasn't cool of me and I can guarantee that it won't happen again." He smirked. "Garnet wouldn't let it, anyway."

I smiled and this time he returned it, even if it was so small you needed a microscope to see it properly. If only he'd widen it. I bet he had a great smile; one of the hunky ones. "Don't worry about it. I understand."

He grunted and looked as if he was about to get up and then thought against it. "I forgot. I've not actually thanked you for helping me out today and for giving me a place to stay for now."

"Well, it wasn't only me and it's Tyson that's letting you stay here-"

"Because of you," he finished with a smirk. "Don't be modest. You've done more for me today than you'll let yourself admit. If it wasn't for you, Tyson wouldn't be helping me out. I think you guys are lucky you're together."

"Together?" I spluttered. "Me and Tyson? Are you sure it isn't just you're grandfather who's crazy?"

I winced as soon as I'd said this but Kai didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he actually chuckled softly. There was also another look that crossed his face besides humour but I couldn't make it out. "It must run in the family then. I guess we were both wrong about our relationships, huh?" I nodded, grinning. This time, he actually did stand up. "Back to what I was saying, thank you, Hilary. You're a good person." He looked at me steadily and I felt myself melt under his fiery crimson eyes. "There're not enough people like you in the world."

He went to leave the room but Tyson stopped him with a huge grin. "Grandpa's given everything the okay. You guys are all free to stay as long as you want. Except you, Hils. He said you better be gone by the time he gets back." I stuck my tongue out at him. Grandpa Granger probably did make some sort of comment like this since we always have this kind of banter when I'm involved. I love him really. He's like my own grandpa. "What were you talking about anyway? You look like you've both gotten something really heavy off your chests."

"Relationships," Kai replied.

"Take it you've found it Hilary's secret?" Kai inclined his head a little in question. "That she can't snare a man."

"Yeah," Kai replied and then under his breath added, "Garnet will have a field day."

"What was that?" I asked, not sure what that statement meant.

Kai just shook his head and sighed ruefully. "Nothing. I don't suppose I could get a glass of water or something Tyson?"

"Sure thing. The kitchen's just along the hall. You'll see it." He waited until Kai was completely out of earshot and then grinned teasingly. "Hilary's got a cruuuuush!"

I gasped in alarm. "Shut up. I so do _not_!" I tried to deny it vehemently but he just laughed.

"You do! You're face is going bright red!"

"Tyson, please just shut up!" I hissed, worried that Kai would come back any second and hear him. If he did, he'd probably run a mile.

Tyson, one for knowing when he'd about to cross the line, did but that didn't stop him from grinning at me from the other side of the room. He may be my best friend, but I swear sometimes I could just kill him. Especially when he's right.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	5. James Young

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

James Young

I was surprised by how long it took everyone to collect their sleeping things and even more surprised by the amount of stuff some people chose to take with them. Garnet, for example, took an entire suitcase claiming that she 'simply couldn't live without her straighteners, hair dryer, cleansers, ect., ect.'. There was also a slight hitch when some people were explaining to their parents that they might not be staying over at home for a while. Kenny's parents almost went spare apparently when he informed them that he wouldn't be available to help out in their shop – he soon found that he would have to _make_ himself available. Max's dad told him that he was to stay at home every other night. Garnet's insisted that she phone every morning when she wakes up and every night before she goes to bed and that didn't come as a surprise to me: she seemed like she would have doting parents. Apart from that, there didn't seem to be any problems. Well, putting aside everything else.

These weren't like any normal sleepovers, as I'm sure you probably realised. We didn't stay up all night talking, we didn't watch movies until the break of dawn and we didn't raid the kitchen in the middle of the night. What we did was sleep. And those who couldn't sleep were stuffed unless there was another who was finding it hard to get a bit of shut eye.

There was also the politics of beds and bed spaces that caused a lot of fights. Tyson only had a limited number of futons that he could dish out so there was immediate arguing over who should get one. Okay, so only Garnet really moaned that it was unfair that the girls shouldn't have first pick but as Tyson pointed out, we lived in a country of equality. We sorted this out by drawing straws. Four people weren't able to claim one and when Garnet pulled the short straw she went in a mood for ages. Max, Tala and I joined her in being futon-less but we didn't care so much.

After that fiasco, there was then an issue with who slept where. Obviously, with nine teenagers and their belongings sharing the one room things were bound to get a little bit crowded. In the end, we ended up just throwing our stuff down wherever and worrying about who we were sleeping next to when the time came to it. I'll admit right now that I purposefully tried to claim a spot beside Kai and that may sound pathetic but I really wanted to know if he was as cute asleep as he was awake. I'll also let you know right now that my efforts were not in vain.

The best part of the first night had to be when the three newcomers met Grandpa Granger for the first time. I swear, the guy must be like seventy years old or something but he acts likes he's some hip teenager straight out of the hood. He's awesome and I love him like my own grandfather. I didn't have any grandparents and having been brought up next door to Tyson all my life, I quickly found that Grandpa Granger was the ideal substitute. Anyway, when he was first introduced to Kai, instead of shaking hands he did that side-ways hand-grip shoulder thing. It's the one you see all the 'hip' teenagers do in the corny made for T.V movies. Watching Kai try to carry it out made me want to laugh hard enough to pee myself though thankfully that didn't happen. He looked traumatised by what had just happened and when it came to Tala and Mariah's turn they did too, though she took it in good humour.

Grandpa – whom I'll refer to as this for easiness' sake – didn't ask questions about why his two grandchildren's best friends were congregating in his house but I could tell he thought it strange since Tyson and Garnet rarely hand out together. I think he knew more than he let on, but was willing to let it slide. He knew about my gift and he's not senile or anything. His mind's still as sharp as it was fifty years ago, even if he does refer to boys as 'dawg' on occasion. I imagine he was able to put two and two together to get four, or at least a decimal place out. The importance of what I do, I'm sure, was known to him too and he didn't want to throw some one out of his house that needed my help. He's cool old guy, that way. He's just a great old do-gooder. He even knew when to step away, so after they had all met informally and he'd informed the newest arrivals the rules of his house (no drink, no drugs and no waking up before six a.m) he left us to get settled.

I'm pleased to say that Kai didn't looked to disappointed when he found his futon was next to my sleeping bag although he didn't looked over the moon either. Actually, now that I think about it, it didn't look like he cared either way. He did offer me his futon when no one was listening, his reason being that it was the least he could do after all I'd done. I, being as noble as I am, politely declined and told them that he won it fair and square. Between you and me, the real reason was that if Garnet found out I'd been given one, World War Three would have started in Tyson Granger's dojo.

He shrugged nonchalantly but I think he saw my anxious flick of the eyes in Garnet's direction and caught on to my way of thinking. Garnet, however, didn't seem to noticed since she and Tala were deep in a conversation which I don't think would be suitable to repeat to young children, judging by the cheeky smiles on both their faces. If they were planning on doing something together, I hoped to God they'd wait until I was deep, _deep_ asleep before carrying on otherwise they ran the risk of me being scarred for life.

Contrary to what you might have thought, it turned out getting to sleep that night wasn't as difficult as I'd first thought. In all fairness, I'd hardly slept the previous night since I'd been thinking about Kai and how to help him out. Disappointingly, I didn't even get a chance to see what sleeping Kai looked like since I was out for the count before Tyson had even turned the light off.

* * *

_The boy quietly packed a few things in his rucksack. He only wanted to take the necessities since the road was probably going to be heavy going and the last thing he wanted was a bag that weighed two tonnes because he wanted a little more clothes with him. He took his piggy bank from the window sill and opened it up, revealing two ten dollar notes and a few coins. He stuffed the money into the pockets of his jeans, taking care to do this quietly so no one in the next room would be able to hear the jingle of money and realise what he was trying to do. He had convinced himself that it was better this way for everyone and he believed it. Why else would he be so determined to slip out in the middle of the night without warning? It _had_ to be the right thing to do if he felt this strongly about it. _

_He looked inside his bag one more time to check he had everything he needed to make his way in the world. Clothes: check. Money: check. Passport: check. He was pretty sure that was everything. Deciding that it was now time, he delicately opened the door of his room and slipped out. He could hear his dad snoring across the hallway and knew that meant he was in a deep sleep and his chances of waking up easily were pretty low. He crept down the hallway, taking care not to step on the floorboards that, after years of sneaking downstairs at night for an extra biscuit, he knew creaked. He did the same as he went down the stairs, clutching the banister to stop his hand from shaking as he realised how nervous he was. It wouldn't matter if he was caught anyway. Who would notice? They would be _glad_ he was gone._

_As he progressed down the stairs he caught the reflection of a boy who wasn't any older than ten, looking pale in the dark and he imagined he was a robber who'd just broken into some one's house and was now carrying his swag on his back. It made this a little bit more exciting if he pretended it was just a game he was playing._

_When he stepped onto the ground there was a great creeaak and he froze on the spot, his heart in his mouth. He counted to ten (adding in Mississippi-s for safety) and after no one made any sign of having heard him, he continued out of the front door and out of their lives._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She didn't know what wakened her but she immediately felt unease. She turned over and saw her sleeping husband who didn't seem disturbed at all. Placing her hand on her bulging stomach, she told herself that the baby had probably just been kicking during the night and when she felt it that had woken her up. Deciding it was probably best to be safe than sorry, she got out of bed with the intention of checking the house, just in case._

_With her silk nightdress swishing around her ankles, she tip toed out of her room and looked along the hall. There were only three doors apart from her own. Next door to hers was the room were the new baby would sleep and across the hall was James's, beside that was the bathroom. Looking more closely at James's door, she noticed that it was open. That was strange, she thought, since she could have sworn it was shut when she went to bed. Hadn't Peter shut it himself after tucking James in? Cautiously, she crossed the hall and looked inside. At first, though she felt apprehensive, she didn't panic when she found his bed was empty. There was a reasonable explanation for that and one she intended on knowing before going back to sleep. Perhaps he went to the bathroom, she thought but when she checked it was empty. This sent warning bells ringing in her head and she found her heart was pounding a little faster. On a whim, she peaked into the baby's room – which would remain unoccupied until August – and saw that, too, was empty._

_Not caring about how noisy she was, she almost ran downstairs and after checking every room in the house she found no trace of her step-son. Her eyes then drifted to the front door where she saw, to her horror, the catch had been undone. She knew it had been undone as she had done it up before going to bed. Feeling fully panicked now, she tore the front door opened and ran out into the street. The ground felt chilled on her bare feet but she didn't care. She frantically looked up and down the street, trying to catch a glimpse of where the boy could have gone and saw nothing but streetlights and cars and no one. _

_Before she realised she was doing it, she began to scream 'James' as loudly as she could, hoping that for some reason he would come back. A light went on in their house and others and it didn't take long before her husband had joined her side, demanding to know what the noise was about._

* * *

I felt myself being shaken progressively harder and when I woke up I noticed two things. One: it was morning. Two: Kai was still shaking my arm and looking at me with concern. Irritable, I swatted his hand away and then sat up, trying not to notice how great Kai looked with his hair all ruffled from sleep. I knew my own hair was probably jutting out all over the place and looked as if it hadn't been brushed in years. 

"What's wrong?" I snapped. Maybe I forgot the mention that I wasn't a morning person.

If Kai was offended by my moodiness he didn't show it. "I thought there was something wrong with _you_. You kept muttering 'James' in your sleep. Who's James?"

That was all it took for my dream to come back to me. I saw everything again vividly and my mind began to take in information, including where James was going to be at nine o'clock in the morning. I looked at my clock on my phone and saw that it was just after. I'd need to hurry or I was going to miss him.

Kai, however, didn't seem too keen on allowing me to get ready until he had an explanation. "What are you doing?" He demanded. "Can you _please_ answer me?"

"There's no time. I need to go."

"I'm coming," he said immediately and I was about to point out he didn't even know where it is but I could see that his mind was set. "I can't let you wander the streets by yourself, not after what's happened." I could pretend that this protectiveness didn't make me feel like I was on cloud nine but then I'd be lying.

We quickly pulled on some clothes and then quietly left the dojo so we didn't wake anyone else up. As we ran – he easily kept up with me and I was impressed as I was a really fast runner – I explained everything I'd seen in my dream, right down the black hoody, jeans and Converse ensemble I knew ten year-old James Young was wearing. Kai didn't say anything but looked at if he was waiting on me to expand so I told him that we were going to my local park. I knew the way there like the back of my hand since I'd been playing there since I was a little girl. If that failed, I knew exactly how to get to little James's house. His street was only a few blocks away from mine. I was fairly confident I'd get there in time since I didn't see James leaving the swing set anytime soon.

It took us less than five minutes to reach the park entrance where we immediately spotted a little boy with blonde hair that fitted James's image exactly. He looked frightened when he saw two teenagers hurtle into the park at such an early hour but he jutted his lip out bravely and I felt warmth for the little guy. He had guts. He might be stupid for running away but he had guts.

Tactfully, I approached him first and sat on the swing beside him and kicked myself off lightly. Kai leaned against the rusted see saw. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him looking from me to Kai wearily but made no indication he was going to do a runner and I was grateful for that since I'd ran all the way there and I didn't feel as if my legs would let me sprint after a little kid with bags of energy.

"It's a bit early to be out playing, isn't it?" I asked, not giving anything away.

"What are you doing here then?" James retorted and I knew that the kid was quick. I also knew this might be slightly harder than a 'go home'.

I decided that approaching this carefully was probably the best idea. I didn't want to freak James out but I wanted him to know I knew about him being a runaway. "I'm looking for you."

James's grip loosened on the swing and he placed the ball of his foot on the ground and Kai changed his position slightly so he was ready for him if he did a runner. "Why?"

"Your mom and dad are worried about you."

"My _step_mom and dad don't care about where I am. They don't care about me at all so why should care about them?"

This was a familiar problem I encountered: the jealous child. I thought I knew how to handle it but in doing so I really underestimated this kid. "I know that there's a new baby on the way but that doesn't mean they don't care about you. They can still love you just the same with a new brother or sister in the picture."

"No they can't! You're just saying that so I'll go back. But I'm not going. I'm running away and there's nothing you can say that'll make me change my mind."

At this point, Kai pushed himself off the seesaw and folded his arms. He stared at James with a look of disappointment. "Coward."

James took great offence to this and was off the swing sooner than I could saw 'watch out.' He stood toe to toe with Kai and stared right into his face, though he only came up to Kai's bellybutton. Paying the kid his dues, little James wasn't afraid to stick up for himself. I was almost rooting for him if he decided to take Kai on.

"What did you call me?"

"I said you're a coward," Kai spoke calmly and steadily like he did this sort of thing everyday and knew exactly what he was doing. "Running away from your problems instead of facing them." The words 'pot', 'kettle' and 'black' came to mind but I left it alone. "Running away because you're too _scared_ to face your problems. What's this going to prove anyway?" James's mouth opened and closed like he was imitating a gold fish but no sound came out. "Just what I thought. It proves you're _afraid_ to face them."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Prove it," Kai said simply. "Go back home and talk to your parents. Tell them what you're feeling and show that you're brave enough to face them."

At first I though he was going to argue but he lowered his gaze. "They're gonna be mad at me."

"They're gonna be relieved," I said. "Sure they'll maybe give you a row but that's because they love you. Your stepmom's terrified right now. She doesn't know what's happened to you."

"Honest?"

"Sure," I gave him my warmest smile and he tentatively smiled back at me. He was a pretty good looking kid and I could see he'd be a heart breaker when he was older. "What do you say we walk you back to your house?"

He came with us without any arguments and when we left him to walk up the path and ring the doorbell of his home the sight of his stepmom's eyes as she saw him and then the way she hugged him tightly and started to cry made me think of my own mom. I wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill and then looked at Kai. I think the scene was making him think of his parents too, whatever happened to them.

I was about to ask him about this but then changed my mind. From the look of sadness in his eyes it looked like now wouldn't be the right time for a trip down memory lane. "How does it feel to help people?" I asked instead.

"Surprisingly satisfying." He looked at me with a slight smile.

"You know," I said in a teasing voice, "you're a hypocrite; telling him he's a coward for running away when you did the very same thing."

What Kai said next shocked me, mainly because it was so majorly untrue. "I know. I am a coward."

"You can't be serious?" I could tell that he really believed this and I imagined his grandfather had probably forced this thought into his mind. Well I was going to force it right back out. "Running away from Voltaire was probably the bravest thing you've ever done! I mean, the consequences for getting caught…It takes some amount of courage to have done what you did."

He looked at me with strange, untrusting eyes and I wondered how many words like these had been implanted into Kai's mind. "You think so?" I realised then that Kai still had a strange bond with his grandfather where he was told he belonged to him and Kai still believed it. That also meant that everything Voltaire said about him must be true, in Kai's eyes. If only he knew the truth. "I'm glad you do. Don't know if I believe you, but I'm glad I've got your approval nonetheless."

"Are you kidding me? If I could be as half as brave as you are I could take on the world!"

"You _are_ brave. You're brave enough to help other people with their problems regardless of what others might say. You don't let their words affect you because you know what's right and you follow that path. Not just anybody could do that."

I knew what he was saying was true. I did risk being ridiculed for being different but rather than hide it from the world and shun my dreams, I always did what my heart told me to do, what I knew had to be done. Knowing that made me smile. That might sound big headed but it did. Before then I'd never really thought of myself as being gutsy because to me it just felt like I was fulfilling a duty.

I looked at my watch and saw we'd almost been away for an hour. The others would be waking up soon and wondering where we were. "We should head back."

"Yeah," Kai agreed and together we walked back to the dojo and I noticed he felt as comfortable in my company as I did his.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	6. Anger

Sorry this has taken so long to post but my PC wasn't working but I've got a new laptop now so all is well:P

I'd like to thank angel.del.silencio for reviewing and I've never actually thought of where Hilary is right now:S Let's just say three weeks after or something:P

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Anger

"Where have you guys been?" Demanded Tyson as Kai and I arrived back at the dojo not long after James had been reunited with his parents. "We were getting worried about you!"

"No he wasn't," Garnet drawled lazily from her bed a she folded up her quilt. "He just wanted the pancakes Grandpa left you for breakfast, which, by the way is getting cold. We've eaten already."

"Actually you can have them Tyson," I said, glancing at Kai who was smirking for some reason. "We stopped at a deli on our way back and picked up some rolls for breakfast." I felt a little guilty about this but I was really hungry and I had money in my jeans pocket. I also bought Kai breakfast too which he promised me he'd pay back. Don't blame me. When a girl's gotta eat a girl's gotta eat. And it would have been cheap of me not to buy Kai anything just because he's a guy.

My friends didn't bother asking any questions about my statement since they would have known what I was up to as they were used to it by now but Tala, Mariah and Garnet looked at each other in confusion. I forgot that I still had to remember to explain everything to the newcomers. After all, it took my own friends ages to get used to idea of my dreams and the disappearing in the morning after sleepovers. Still I knew if they were ever worried they could always phone my mobile, which proves Tyson's earlier statement was indeed a lie, as exposed by Garnet.

"Hilary had a dream and I wanted to help," Kai said as if that explained everything which I suppose it did in a way. Whatever, they seemed satisfied enough by this and went back to what they were doing which was getting ready for the day.

"So who was it?" Max asked.

I shrugged. "Just a little kid with parental issues. Same old same old."

"One of those again?" Tyson asked, already back from taking our pancakes. "Man, I'm glad I was asleep." Tyson is such a kind guy. Always has time for other people's problems. "So I guess its all sorted out then?"

"Yeah, thanks to Kai," I said smiling at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tyson rolls his eyes at Ray who punched him discretely on the arm hard enough to make him gasp. I hoped I hadn't gone all mooshy or something. If there was one thing I couldn't cope with was everyone finding out that I had a little crush on Kai. That would probably have complicated things so much more so I added in, "and of course, me too." It might have sounded arrogant but at least it saved my pride. I did a little laugh after it which seemed to get everyone's approval, thank God. It's actually no wonder I have such a small gang of friends. I'm as socially aware as a grapefruit. "What are we going to do today?"

My question was greeted with silence as everyone looked at one another to see what the other thought. I could see that it would be a very productive day. I suppose there wasn't really a lot we could do. I mean, Kai was practically a fugitive and all so going somewhere public would be a big no-no. It was right about then I was wishing that I at least could have another dream; anything at all so we could have something to do rather than sit around and mope all day. Alas, as I said I don't have control over what I dream about no matter how much I wished for it. Besides it was very rarely that I ever had two dreams in the space of a few hours or something. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's never happened before.

What we did decide to do in the end was just get ready and then lounge about in Tyson's back yard which was fairly average in the entertainment scale, bordering dangerously on boring. I felt sort of bad for Tyson. I mean, he must feel really pressured to try and keep a bunch of teenagers – some of which he doesn't even know – entertained all day. God knows how I'd cope with it. I'm not exactly the hostess with the mostest. The good thing was that the sun was out, so the girls could at least sunbathe, though when I popped back over to Tyson's after getting my bikini on I immediately wanted to take it off and put on something that made me feel like less of a spectacle. I felt like an ogre beside Mariah and Garnet who had lovely tans and shapely bodies. I hate being around pretty people. It makes you feel so insignificant, especially when I saw the way the boys looked at them. It was like I was invisible. Maybe I shouldn't have looked into it so much considering that most of the guys there were like my brothers and one of the other was looking at his girlfriend but I am a girl who has girl insecurities. All girls have them so don't judge me too harshly.

Anyway, like I said the girls decided to laze out in the sun and the boys, being boys, decided to participate in a friendly game of soccer which made me so glad that I was a girl and it wasn't necessary for me to play. I'm sort of lousy at sports. Except running. I'm actually good at that. Of course, boys being boys wanted us girls to join in and I'm sure the fact that Mariah and Garnet were bikini clad and would be able to re enact a scene from Baywatch didn't cross their minds.

When asked, Garnet looked at Tala as if he was insane. "Very funny."

"Why not?" Kai grabbed the ball and tossed it at her stomach. "Surely you're not going to lie there all day?"

She caught it and then said indignantly, "_Ofcourse_ not. I have high hopes that when the time is right I'll turn onto my back."

Kai rolled his eyes. "How about you Mariah? Hilary?"

Mariah bit her lip and looked at me. "I will if you will." I blinked several times and was about to say 'no' when she stood up and clasped my hand so I'd get up too. "Come on. I can't be the only girl."

"You are total _men_!" Garnet cried, looking at us as if we were traitors. Then she sighed. "I suppose I'll have to join in too. I can't be the only one not playing. If I break a toenail you can all chip in to pay for the pedicure!"

"Yeah, don't hold your breath for that," Kai said as he stripped his t-shirt off which was too big anyway since Tyson had lent him it. There's only one word that describes his torso: phwoar. And that's not even in the dictionary.

We picked teams, Tala being captain of one team and Kai the other. To my surprise, I was the first person Kai picked. His reason was that I looked pretty athletic and I suppose I am in a way. I mean my thigh muscles are pretty good for a girl's even if I am pretty average at most sports. Tala picked Mariah first which wasn't so surprising since she looks pretty sporty too. I felt sort of bad since Garnet was picked last. I guess neither team wanted her since she was more Barbie doll than Action Man, if you get my drift. What really surprised me about our game was that we all seemed like really good friends, as if we'd known each other all our lives. It's weird how things sometimes work out like that, I guess.

Anyway, so I'm like a real klutz at soccer. I kept kicking the ball too hard and I panicked whenever one of the boys came in to tackle me, although panic is probably too weak a word. What I did was screech and fling my arms over my head. The other girls did that too, so I suppose it wasn't so bad. When I did eventually get the ball I was running with it and I actually managed to avoid Tyson and Ray who were in the opposite team which is a feat in itself. I got to the goal and Tala was ready for me with his hands in goalkeeper's position. I thought there was no way I was going to get it in but then Kai ran ahead and grabbed Tala's arms so he couldn't move. I didn't waste any time in shooting while the two boys wrestled and the ball _actually _went in. Tala shoved Kai off but they were laughing so hard it didn't even take any effort. Soon, I felt myself laughing too and realising that I'd never had fun like that before. It was weird what trying new things out could do. Unfortunately, after kicking the ball I forgot to stop running and I ended up colliding into Kai's strong arms as he fought to steady me by and himself by wrapping his arms around me. I felt a shiver up my spine as I felt his bare torso against my bare stomach but he didn't seem to notice as we just continued laughing harder and harder.

I thought I'd put that in so you guys know what a big achievement I made. How many girls can score a goal at soccer against a team of guys? So what if I had help, I still aimed right. Plus the image of Kai topless would probably make most girls swoon, if you can picture him in your head. For the guys, you can have the image of the girls (just not me since I wouldn't want to put anyone through that).

Unfortunately, we only managed to play for around five minutes and I didn't even have time to bask in my glory because I had that dream I'd been wanting that morning. You really have to be careful what you wish for.

* * *

_He was mad. Infuriated, more like. The little worm had wriggled away again.__He didn't even know how it happened. How had he been able to get away? The phone lines of his friends had been blocked and in such short notice there was no way they could have known that. How then had he been able to organise a lift away from here? And just where had he went? His team of 'experts' were working on it right now and so far they'd come up with nothing. No one Kai had ever known owned that car. They had assured him of it. The address that had turned up wasn't even familiar. They'd checked that morning and all that had been there was a bunch of sleeping teens, none of whom was his grandson._

_He picked up a vase and throw it with all his might against his office walls. It smashed into tiny pieces with a loud crash and he felt slightly better. He hoped that within a few hours it would be his grandson's head that he smashed against the wall and not some meagre little vase._

_It didn't make sense. It was as if he'd known they were coming. The look had been clear in his face when he'd seen him. It was expectant, fully expectant. There wasn't even any surprised fear. And the car. The Goddamn car! He'd known it was going to be there. It was as if it had all been arranged. A back up plan perhaps? But that still didn't explain the knowledge. Just what kind of people was Kai keeping company with? Did they perhaps possess the same kind of technology as he? Had they been spying?_

_This idea was quickly laughed off. Of course they hadn't been. There was no way that they could of. He had a team of highly skilled and highly paid professionals to ensure that no one ever stumbled across what he did behind closed doors._

_There was a knock at his door and Boris entered, the man he knew he could rely on in getting information. The sly smile on is face told him his trust had not been misplaced._

"_Good news, sir," Boris said, grinning now. "There were sightings of your ever elusive grandson this morning around the same time we checked that house." Voltaire stopped pacing and looked at Boris, feeling his own grin. "He was seen with a girl in the same area. We don't know what they were doing but they were running as if they had some place to be. Somewhere important, it seemed. However, that's all we were able to find."_

"_Very good, Boris," Voltaire poured himself a glass of red wine and took a small sip. "We'll infiltrate the house again tonight. We will get Kai back and when we do he'll be sorry and so will anyone who has helped keep him from me."_

"_How do you expect to do it, sir?" Boris asked. "There will be neighbours who'll know what's happening."_

_Voltaire smiled maliciously. "I have a feeling that Kai won't put up a fight. As well trained as he is, there is still that weakness that most humans possess and that's the ability to feel. I knew we should have isolated him when we had the chance. But it turns out that that will work to our advantage." He looked up and saw Boris still hovering over him like a fly. "That's all."_

"_Yes, master."_

_As his most faithful subordinate left him in piece, he drank some more wine, contemplating the things he would do to Kai when they'd caught him. Then, without warning, he thrust the half filled glass at the same spot where the vase lay shattered on the floor and let out a loud growl. Nothing would help ease his rage until he'd had the chance to take it out on his grandson and if all went well he'd get that chance tonight. He would teach him to suffer in a way that even he hadn't yet known.  
_

* * *

I woke up trembling from head to toe and thoroughly frightened. When I opened my eyes I saw that Kai was propping me up and I couldn't help myself throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. I was scared yes, but I was scared for him. The tears I was crying then were for him.I felt his grip on me tighten as he tried to comfort me and I could tell he felt a little awkward. 

"Is she alright?" Mariah asked.

"Oh Kai," I whispered so only he could hear me. "He's mad, so mad."

"Who's mad?" He asked softly but I think he already knew the answer.

"Voltaire. He's so angry. He missed you this morning when he came to the dojo but he's coming again tonight. We have to find somewhere to go." I looked into his eyes expecting to see him afraid but he wasn't. They were burning with something else as he looked down on me protectively. I guess he had to be protective since I'm his only link to knowing what his grandfather's doing. Without me, we'd never get a head's up like this one.

I felt like a fool, but I began to bawl like a baby again. I couldn't help it. I'd never felt such hate emitting from a person. Voltaire truly despised his grandson. And if he was caught. If Kai was found...I didn't even want to think about it. I didn't want to picture what Kai would have to go through.

He pulled me closer towards him so that my head was on his shoulder. "Shh," he said, rubbing my back tenderly. "It'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. We'll figure out something. I'll keep you safe, I owe it to you."

Still, sniffing back tears, I said, "It's not me I'm worrying about. It's _you _he's mad at. It's you he wants! Kai he _can't _find you. He just _can't._" I wiped my eyes and broke away from Kai. It was not the time to be weak and crying. I had to be strong. I had to keep a cool head since this whole situation was relying on the information I could give them. I knew more than anyone and I knew the consequences for Kai should we fail. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. We're going to gather up all our things and then we're going to go to my house and we'll hide out there. We'll need to climb over the back fence incase there's people watching the house." Tyson looked really unhappy with this and I knew what he was thinking. He was worried about Grandpa. "We'll ask your Grandpa to come over to mine, too. I don't think it's safe for anyone so stay at your house." Tyson nodded, slightly dismally. I smiled sadly at him and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Voltaire sort of indicated that he wasn't going to bring any attention to what was happening incase the neighbours catch on." So maybe I was stretching the truth slightly but I had to. The look on his face was so hopeless I had to do something to make him feel better.

"I'm so sorry about this, guys," Kai said quietly from his place at the back of us all, like he was trying to exclude himself from us. "This is all my fault. You never should have tried to help."

"Don't be stupid," Tyson exclaimed. "What else were we going to do this summer?"

Kai raised his eyes towards him but didn't say anything else. He looked like he felt really guilty and let's be honest, there's not really anything for him to feel guilty about. Everyone knew what they were getting into when they agreed to help and at any point they were free to walk away. It was then that I began to see that Kai was truly a good person. My first impression had been totally wrong. He was totally unselfish. Despite knowing that he wouldn't have had a chance without us, he still wished we hadn't got involved so we wouldn't get hurt. That was sort of surprising because it was obvious he came from some sort abusive background and as such, I sort of expect him to be all about himself; looking out for number one, you know. I felt such a feeling of admiration for him it was unbelievable. How could be so caring after everything he's been through?

After packing all our things up, we quickly gathered in m back yard and I let them into my house via the back door. I hadn't yet told my dad what was going on or that he was going to have a crowd of teenagers staying at his house but I knew he wouldn't mind. He couldn't mind. Not when there was someone's life on the line. I felt slightly awkward as I gave them a brief tour of my house. It's not as big as Tyson's so it was a bit embarrassing trying to show them around and knowing that living here was going to be quite a squeeze. If anyone really minded they didn't say but I suppose there was nothing they really could say unless they wanted me to throw them out which I would quite happily do if they complained about my house. I mean, for the size of it I like to think its quite a nice house. And it's not exactly tiny. It's pretty spacious considering there's only two people living there.

"You're house is totally cute!" Garnet gushed as I showed her my modest sized living room. I really was gonna be a squeeze. When she said that I wanted to hug her. "Can I move in with you?"

"I know it's going to be pretty crushed here but at least we'll be safer," I said, trying to be modest.

"I think it's perfect," Tala said as he looked about himself. "You would never suspect that you were hiding eight people in here. It'll throw the scent off us."

What a great group of people I was with! I was really lucky that Kai's friends turned out to be so nice. There would have been nothing worse than having a bunch of snobs over to my house because I know they could have found many things to be snooty about. But Tala was right. From the outside it would look as if I would be lucky to harbour three people, let alone eight. Now, the only thing we had to do was hope that looks really were deceiving when Kai's captors came calling.

* * *

It was so quiet. No one was willing to interrupt the silence. It was like some sort of vigil. We'd been like that for almost an hour, just waiting. We couldn't risk looking out of the window so the only thing we could rely on was our ears and so far they'd not picked up anything apart from the occasional car passing by. I wasn't sure what everyone else was feeling but I for one had by nerves rattling inside of me like some sort of flamenco instrument. I think Max felt it too or maybe I was physically shaking but either way he took my hand and squeeze it tightly. I offered him a nervous smile and his blue eyes seemed to sparkle when I did.

Kai was pacing the floor of my living room like a mad man. He was especially jittery. Probably, it was because he didn't really know what to expect. Would they perhaps try to call him out? If they did what would he do? I wasn't sure but my father was watching him warily too, maybe looking for signs that he was about to break. I knew he wouldn't: he was much too strong for that. My dad didn't know that, though. All he knew was what I told him and that was that Kai was hiding from his grandfather because he abused him. As any sane parent, my dad had wondered why we hadn't gone to the police already. I'd been kind of wondering that too but Kai explained everything and I was grateful for that. Apparently Voltaire has several insiders in the police who accept an extra paycheck from him in return of filling him in on any information about 'escapees', who ever they were. In short, it was risky. If we got the wrong cop then Kai was done for and we could be too. I don't think my dad was too pleased about my involvement in such a dark ordeal but he didn't voice his opinions. Instead he agreed that we could all stay here in the condition that he was informed on anything that went on and any future plans we were to make. Personally I thought that was a fair deal and I was slightly happier at having an adult knowing what was going on too and, as Tala reasoned, it would be useful to have some one who wasn't immediately involved knowing about the situation in case something 'went wrong', to use his exact words. Grandpa had also joined us so it was pretty crowded in the living room. So much so that most people had to stand – or pace in Kai's case.

Finally, at almost one o'clock when the streets were pitch black except from streetlights, we heard the sound of several heavy cars pull in at different points on the street. I noticed a few people had whitened and their breathing had become heavier. I probably fell into both categories too. I gripped Max's hand a little tighter as there were the sound of approaching footsteps on the gravel at Tyson's drive. I wished we could look out of the window but I knew doing that risked giving up our positions so we had to lie in wait and judge what was happening by our ears.

There were several voices but I couldn't make out what any of them were saying. It sounded like it was in another language. Kai and Tala seemed to know though as the former had stopped pacing and both were now frowning.

"What are they saying?" Mariah asked. "I'm not that fluent in Russian."

"'It's empty. There's no one here,'" Kai replied. A loud bang sliced through the night and Kai winced. "They're going inside to check no one's hiding."

"So much for being discrete," Tala muttered.

"Since when has discrete ever been Boris' style?" Kai returned with a slight smirk. For several minutes there was nothing but silence again until we could hear feet on gravel again followed by more voices. "They've noticed your car Tyson and yours, Garnet. Damn it, we should have hid them or something."

It was an easy enough mistake to have made but no one bothered to console him any. We were too busy concentrating on what sounded like a retreat. Eventually, after what seemed like almost an eternity the cars drove away, or we thought they had anyway but we weren't willing to look out of the window to check. That could wait until the morning. We would be safe enough until then. The killer question was for how much longer would that last?

Tala sighed. "It's only a matter of time until they come back here. They'll be searching your house Garnet and questioning your parents. What did you tell them?"

Garnet looked instantly worried and her face paled. "I told them I was staying with Tyson and his friend Hilary for a few days. You don't think they'll hurt my parents, do you?"

"No...I don't think they'd want to attract that kind of attention. After all, they can't exactly make two prestigious people disappear like that. It's different if it's us but your parents are too well known." He squeezed his girlfriend's shoulders and she seemed to relish the touch. "They'll be coming here though. I'm sorry Mr. Tatibana, but how good a liar are you?"

My dad raised an eyebrow at such a direct question. "Average, I suppose. Why do you ask? What are you intending on doing?"

"I have a plan. You know how I said I had a lodge in the woods? Well we could hide out there for a while."

"And just how long do you intend on doing this for?" My dad interrupted sounding almost mad. "You can't very well keep Kai there forever."

"Not for ever, just until the trail's died down a bit. Then I'm sure Kai can make it on his own." Kai nodded at this but remained silent.

"Do you expect to take my daughter with you?"

I was actually pretty shocked by his tone of haughtiness. I didn't recognise this from my father. Anyway, if he thought he could keep me here he had another thing coming. "I'm the only reason Voltaire didn't find Kai tonight. I _have_ to go with them. Besides, it's because of me this all started so I have to be there when it's finished."

"Sorry Mr. Tatibana," Tyson said, "but I think I speak for all of us when I say we're in this together."

Everyone began to nod and my father shook his head. "I know I couldn't stop you, Hils, even if I wanted to. Well, if anyone comes round I'll say you went off on a camping trip with a few of yours friends. At least then I'm being honest."

"Then its decided," Kai said, speaking for the first time in a while. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow. You'll all be best telling your parents as soon as you can. We'll need to get away before they come back."

Shortly after a few more discussions, we all tried to get some sleep before our journey tomorrow but in our situation sleep was sort of hard to come by.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	7. The Lodge

This chapter has a bit more insight to more Hilary's and Kai's pasts, though its more focussed on Hilary. It also touches upon their relationship with each other, which I hope you like and are not disappointed by:P

I'd like to thank angel.del.silencio for reviewing: Yeah it is all over now but that doesn't mean everyone is safe enough:P Doesn't mean they're not either, I suppose. And she's just writing. It's like memoirs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

The Lodge 

Solemn moods seemed to take over everybody as we traveled away from the city and into the wilderness. My dad hadn't been pleased when he saw me off but that really couldn't have been helped. I think he suspected danger afoot, but there was nothing any of us could do about it. Kai was now a friend; one of us. We couldn't just leave him to fend for himself when there was so much opposition against him. Human decency alone made sure of this. Besides, I'd made a resolution that I'd use my dreams to help people. I couldn't break that now. Not when we'd managed to evade Voltaire once already. The difference was that now he wouldn't have a clue where we were going. There had been no cars left on the street after the raid at Tyson's and as far as Grandpa was aware, the only difference about this house was that the front door was broken. He'd found no spy equipment of any kind anywhere in the house. That aside, the people who had done that were probably questioning Garnet's parents so they would have their hands full. She had told them _exactly_ what to say and to take as long as necessary to say it.

For our journey we had split into two groups. One group went in Tyson's car and the other in Garnet's. To keep a low profile, we decided that since Garnet's car wasn't what you usually expect to drive on the motorway (it being a pink convertible that had 'M1SS G 16' as its license plate') we'd put Tala, Mariah and Ray in that car. If people were going to notice anyone it'd be the people in the car that looked as if it belonged to a celebrity. That left me, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Kai in Tyson's banged up red Fiat. We'd put Kai in the middle of Max and Kenny since we figured that would make him much less visible if he was between two boys. In short, we went to an extensive length to make us less conspicuous to the casual eye. Even the way Tala had picked up the keys to his parent's lodge had been done with planning. In Garnet's car, they travelled round to his house while Tyson lay in wait at a parking lot near the cut-off to the road which led us their. Once we'd seen the pink Cadillac approaching us, we'd pulled in behind it so that we could follow it to our destination since we didn't have a clue where it was. I must add, it worked really well.

It had been a fairly short drive – only a half hour or so – since the woods were quite near. When I say near, I mean it's far enough away to be out of the immediate danger zone but it wasn't as if we had had to travel across state or anything. That was probably another thing to work to our advantage. If Voltaire did decide to go on a vast hunt for Kai, he wouldn't expect him to be hiding out somewhere so close to home. It was also pretty secluded where we were going. Tala told us that his parents had paid a fortune to ensure that no other people could build within a mile radius of their getaway. Isolated much? After spending my life in the hustle and bustle in the suburbs of a major city it would be weird to be the only people occupying a ten metre radius, never mind a mile.

That being said it was also refreshing and exciting. I'd never spent anything more than a night away from home. I mean, I had gone to summer camp when I was a little girl but I got so homesick I'd cried for hours on the second day until my dad had come to collect me. I knew this was going to be different. For one thing, I was not ten years old any more and for another, I was with people who I felt pretty happy about sharing a house with for as long as it would take. Sure, I expected there was going to be some arguments and stuff about buying food and when it came for the girls' time of month we could expect torrential mood swings but at least there was space enough to get time to ourselves when we needed it. Only when we arrived I saw that there would be perhaps too much space.

The cabin itself was lovely. It was wooden and pretty big for a lodge. The air around it was so fresh I could almost feel myself choking after spending a lifetime with air pollution and petrol permanently in my system. There was a lovely smell of pine in the air from the vast number of trees around us. The ground beneath our feet was littered with the needles and it felt soft beneath my shoes. The sound of birds singing merry little tunes sparkled in the air and made it lighter than, well, air, I suppose. It made me think back to when my mom was alive and when she'd read me stories before I went to sleep. Stories about princesses and dragons and children living in forests and each time this place had what I'd imagine although being here made it all that much more special. I felt as if I was in love with the place already.

However, when Tala let us all inside to say I was fairly disappointed would be an understatement. Inside was so modern it was like going back in time only to find their technology was more advanced than your own. He had a full cable package, electricity and phone lines running underneath the ground, pantries with food stored in it in preparation for their summer trip – which, incidentally, was to be canceled due to us-, a massive flat screen T.V with surround sound, leather recliners, et cetera, et cetera. You name it, it was there. My hopes of spending late nights playing monopoly and charades went soaring out of the window and nose dived into the fresh pine below us. Still, at least there was always the movie channels. That was a plus, I guess. An unexpected one, albeit.

There were four bedrooms (which was pretty fortunate since the lodge had to sleep nine teenagers) but there were two king sized beds and four singles: the king sized beds belonged to the spare room and the master bedroom and there were two singles per remaining room for whenever Tala or his little sister brought friends. In short this was going to be a problem. Garnet helped the problem by informing those present that since girls don't have gay issues with sharing beds with each other we could all sleep in one of the big ones. That was fine and dandy but meant that two of the boys would have to share with each other. There had been and extremely lengthy discussion about this, but in the end it had been resolved that Max and Kenny would share since they were the smallest and less likely to touch each other in the middle of the night when they shifted positions in their sleep and cause the other to have horror visions of being called gay. Personally, I thought it immature but who am I to judge. Women are just more comfortable in these situations.

Although we were camping, let me tell you that this was no 'Kumbaya' outing. Everyone still felt slightly uneasy about the night before. At the point we thought it would take a lot of effort (and I'll tell you now that we were wrong. We'd been too careless.) to find us but that didn't settle our nerves any. Every time we sat in the cabin and heard a twig snap some eyes wandered nervously to the window: that kind of unease. Still, after we had decided the sleeping arrangements and unpacked the necessities that we'd taken with us (some needed more necessities than others, I found when Garnet had packed an entire suitcase) it was still fairly early in the morning and was only just approaching noon. It was such a lovely warm day outside that we decided to walk to the little lake the wasn't too far from the lodge. You could see it from outside of the back windows. The water was clean enough to swim it. It was like having your own private swimming pool, although technically Tala's parents didn't own it and anyone else could use it. The lake wasn't very big. I mean, it wouldn't have fitted the Loch Ness Monster or whatever but it was big enough to be used as a public swimming pool. We were into our swim suits – which Tala had suggested we take - quicker than you could say 'Baywatch' and into the water. Well, most of us went in. Garnet – not wanting to get her hair wet- declined and sunbathed instead.

As soon as I had dived into the fresh water my whole body shuddered in delight. It was lovely and cool in contrast to the hot sun. I was also deep enough for me to struggle to reach the bottom without running out of air. As I swum to the other end of the lake, I felt like I was a fish. I had always been a water baby; a natural at swimming. I loved it. When I reached the other side, however, I saw I wasn't alone. Kai was already there, his arms stretched along the edges of the lake and his head was leaning back in the sun, his eyes closed and his face with beads of water on it like some sort of exotic jewel. It was strange because I hadn't even noticed he'd been swimming in the same direction as me. I quickly looked behind me and saw that everyone else was accounted for and splashing around at the opposite side of the pool. In other words, we were alone.

"Hi," I said as I swum up to him and rested beside him, gripping the edge with one and and using the other to keep my afloat.

He opened one lazy eye as if he hadn't expected me to be here then he opened the other. "Hi yourself."

"Isn't it beautiful here?" I asked and pushed off from the edge with me feet so I was floating on my back and looking into the clear sky. "I can't believe there's somewhere so pretty so near to the city."

I looked at Kai and saw he was staring at me with a strange expression on his face. I'd seen that look on him before when he was looking at me but I didn't know what it meant.

"It is great," he replied. "It's quiet. I think that's the best part of it. You can shut yourself off from the world and you don't need to care about anything, even for only five minutes."

I felt his hands on my arms and I realised I had almost floated into him. I loved the firm grip he had. It made me feel safe, like the monsters in the closet couldn't get me anymore. It was the way you felt safe in your father or mother's arms. Laughing, I looked up at him and he smiled back down at me. His face was much closer to mine now that he wasn't half propped onto the ground anymore. Only inches. We stayed like that for a few seconds and then he let go of me so I could get into an upright position.

"Oh, look!" I whispered excitedly, pointing at a clearing between the trees. A deer and her fawn had appeared, watching us all closely as they went to drink. The fawn drank regardless of us but the doe's eyes never left us, mistrusting and protective of her baby. "They're so beautiful."

Kai smirked. "Everything seems to be beautiful to you today. Are you?"

I let my eyes drift from the deer to him impishly. "Even a place like this can't work miracles."

"Just as well," Kai said with a shrug. "If it made you look any better then Garnet would freak out from the competition." He didn't leave me any time to react to this which was probably his intention. His mind was sharp, Kai's was. Instead he climbed out of the lake and held out his hand to pull me out too. With ease, I was out of the water and on my feet. I couldn't quite believe how strong he was. I mean, I'm not heavy or anything but it's still some feat to lift a fifteen year old girl with one arm. "Be really quiet and steady," he whispered to me. "Don't crouch and stop when I do."

In a swift movement he bent down and grabbed a fistful of grass. He then made a clicking sound with his mouth and immediately the already wary deer's head shot up and stared at him suspiciously. Kai didn't stop. Slowly, he kept walking towards it, holding out his handful of grass as if it was a token of peace. The fawn's ears flicked back and forwards as it spied Kai's treat with great interest. I couldn't quite believe it, but the fawn began to take a few tentative steps towards him. I gasped loudly and then cringed as the fawn stared at me in alarm. Kai stopped and so did I while we waited to see if both baby and mother would take flight. Discretely, Kai pushed some grass into my hand and I held that out. The fawn sniffed the air and then walked forward again until it was within nibbling distance of the grass. The mother followed but probably more to offer protection for her young than anything.

"It trusts you now," Kai murmured. "Try petting it. Slowly, mind. The mother's not too keen on humans."

As I reached my hand out I didn't dare to breathe. I was scared that the slightest sound would make the magnificent creatures flee. Inch by inch, my hand crept through the air until I could feel the soft fur beneath my fingers. The fawn looked at me in surprise and then must have decided it liked the feeling for it took a few steps closer so I could pet its back with my other hand. When I looked at Kai, smiling, I saw that he'd already made progress with the doe who allowed him to stroke her back and ate the grass he was offering.

There was a wet feeling on my hand and I realised that the fawn was licking my fingers affectionately. My heart softened and my body melted at the simple gesture. I plucked some more grass from the ground and the fawn ate it willingly, rubbing its face against mine as it did so. It felt bizarre that it would trust me so easily but then children are like that, aren't they? Be it human or deer, a kid will trust anyone if they offer the right kind of bargain. I just hoped this darling little thing wouldn't ever trust the wrong people. I don't think I could bare the thought of some hunter's bullet ripping the skin of the fawn's soft coat.

I chanced a glance at Kai again and I saw he was looking at the deer with a strange look of sadness. I don't think he was thinking the same thing as me but I knew there was something up with him. Maybe the situation was taking its toll on him; the knowledge that any normality in his life would disappear as soon as the deer went back to their hiding place and we would go back to ours. It dawned on me then that the deer and us weren't so different. We were hiding from the people who wanted to do us wrong and were afraid to trust the people didn't. Life can be funny that way, can't it?

Suddenly, the doe 's head lifted and her ears shot forward. I groaned as I saw Tyson and Max racing across the lake furiously, splashing and making a racket. Giving us one last glance that seemed to say 'thank you', the doe and her fawn bounded away and disappeared within the many trees of the forest. My hand still felt warm from the fawn's coat but I felt slightly annoyed that the moment had been ruined. I doubted very much if we would see them again, the doe and her baby.

"Amazing animals, aren't they?" Kai said quietly as if almost to himself. I decided not to answer. It didn't seem as if he wanted one. "Their sense of judgment is phenomenal. It's like they have a sixth sense: they know who they can trust and who they can't. If only humans could be that gifted. A lot of bad things wouldn't happen then."

"But," I said, "if bad things never happened then we'd never know the good that can come out of it."

Crimson eyes fixed on me, taking my breath away with them and almost my heart too. "I can see your point..." He looked longingly out to the forest. What he was longing for I didn't know then and probably won't ever know. "It's the bad things that make the good things count, like the silver lining on every cloud." I felt my breath catch as he took a few steps towards me. It seemed as if he didn't even realise he was doing it.

"And," I whispered almost huskily – it was a voice I'd never heard before and it seemed foreign to me - "where's the silver lining here?"

I could feel his warm breath on my face as his lips got closer to mine. My heart was pounding and I could barely hear anymore because of its volume. "I thought that would be obvious..."

His face got closer and closer and I closed my eyes, preparing for the moment. I couldn't quite believe it. This would be my first kiss and to have it in such a beautiful place and with such a beautiful guy made it seem as if it wasn't really me at all, like it was some one else's story I was living. Our lips must have been a fraction of a centimeter away when a loud and feminine scream broke the calming mist that had settled around us. Kai broke away immediately, his eyes wide with panic as he tried to locate where the scream had come from. There was something else there. Disappointment. I know because I felt it too.

It didn't take us long to find the culprit. Garnet was frozen on the spot with her hands over her mouth in terror. "A spider!"

My moment with Kai had been spoiled because of a stupid spider?! I was _so_ putting shaving foam on her face when she slept that night. Kai muttered something that sounded as if it shouldn't be repeated in front of children and ran along the circumference of the lake until he was beside the screaming girl. He didn't look very happy and I was aware that every so often his eyes darted up towards me while I stood still, feeling disappointed in every bone, every _cell _in my body. I knew there was a very big chance Kai and I would never have an opportunity like that again. At the time I thought that it could have been for the best. After all, where would we go from there? What kind of relationship could we build from that? I told myself this over and over again in my head but no matter how many times I did, I just didn't believe it. Besides how could something that felt so right be wrong?

In a bid to rid myself of frustration, I ran to the lake and dived in, swimming further and further down until I felt my lungs screaming for breath and then, just for the hell of it, I swam a bit more until I _knew _I couldn't go any further. Doing a somersault, I swam back to the surface and took a great breath of air to calm my furious lungs. It had good. I felt a lot better. Sure, I felt like I was going to collapse and die, but at least my emotions had steadied themselves. After spending a few minutes to recover, I swam slowly back to the lodge, taking care to squeeze the water out of my hair as I walked past where Garnet was lying sunbathing again, blissfully unaware of what she had interrupted. I pretended not to hear her cries of outrages but I could feel myself smirking as I let myself into the cabin, the sun already dried the beads of water from my skin.

I flopped back onto the couch and a voice told me I wasn't alone.

"Hey Hilary," The sound of keyboards keys accompanied this and I knew I was with Kenny. It was typical of him to be out of the sun. He was such a nerd that it was utterly adorable. "How come you came back inside?"

Despite everything, I wanted to laugh. He didn't even look up as he spoke and I wondered if he'd even looked up when I came in. Whatever he was doing it must be pretty damn interesting. "I feel like being indoors. What are you doing?"

At first Kenny didn't answer. Then he did by turning his laptop around so I could see the screen. No wonder he had been so absorbed. It was a newspaper article from over a decade ago and it was about Kai.

"_The heir of the Hiwatari Enterprises Inc. passed away in the early hours of this morning after losing a battle for life. The twenty-seven year old Alexander Hiwatari contracted the deadly MRSA bug after a stay in hospital while he donated a kidney to his sick father, Voltaire Hiwatari, aged forty-nine. The father is said to be beside himself with grief, feeling responsible for the accident, but is making a full recovery and will be back to health in a few weeks._

"_The only son of the deceased, five year old, Kai, was orphaned after the tragic event when his mother passed away earlier in the year due to health problems of her own: a two year long battle with breast cancer which rapidly spread throughout her body. Kai is said to have gone into a state of shock and is currently being looked after by the his full time nurse._

"_Speculations over what will happen to the now sole heir to his grandfather's multi-million dollar business have been circling since Alexander caught the bug two days ago but it has now been confirmed that Kai will be cared for by his grandfather once he recovers from his operation..."_

There was more but I didn't feel like reading it. It was a sad story. What possibly made it even worse was that it had been fate that had caused Kai to suffer at the hands of his grandfather for more than a decade of his life. There hadn't been foul play of any kind but only unfortunate circumstance. I wonder what that must feel like for him? I mean my own mother died a few years ago because some drunken idiot had crashed into her. I blame myself for it. The first time I'd ever had a dream had been that night, before she left for the store. I'd seen it all happen but hadn't said because I thought it had just been a nightmare. It turned out I was wrong. Since then, I promised to pursue every dream I had, no matter how dangerous or how simple it was. I didn't want what happened to my mother to happen to any one else, not when I could help it.

Kai's situation was different though. I could blame myself for my mom's death, but who could he blame? The doctor's who'd done everything they could? Voltaire who'd needed a kidney or would have died? His parents for dying in the first place? No. He couldn't. That was perhaps the most terrible part. I know people say that you shouldn't place the blame on anyone, but when tragedies like the ones Kai and I have went through occur, blaming some one is the easiest way to get over your grief.

"That's so sad," I said to Kenny as I returned his computer to him. "Is that what you've been doing all afternoon?"

Kenny nodded briefly. "I don't think you should say anything to _him. _I don't know him so I don't know how he'd feel."

Promising him that I wouldn't, I settled onto the sofa and looked out onto the lake from the glass doors that allowed you to enter the decking area. I could make out Kai sitting on the edge where we had seen and interacted with the deer. I let my mind wander to our near kiss and I wondered if we'd ever have the chance to do that again. I mean, let's face it. With nine teenagers in one house, getting time alone without being suspicious is going to be hard to do.

* * *

Please review! 

jellybean-kitty


	8. Biovault

This chapter is mainly all Kai/Hil. Enjoy the calm while you can guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Biovault 

If I told you Tala's lodge was the most beautiful place I'd seen during the day, at night it transcended this. It was – for my, anyway- a paradise. _My _paradise. Nature was all around me, the starts sparkled like diamonds in the black beyond known as they sky. In the city, you could never really appreciate such things. Too much pollution, for one thing. Also, it's sort of weird to stand in the middle of the street and look at the sky. There's a chance you could get mugged if you keep your heads in the clouds, too. But out here...out here it was different. It was like you came here just so that you could look at things you didn't normally look at him and see things you didn't normally see. Having a lake as a swimming pool was cool too. It was good not to have chlorine and kid's pee in your hair.

I was standing out on the decking, admiring the sky's elegance when Kai joined me. At first we didn't much. At first we didn't say _anything. _We hadn't really spoke at all since they had all came in from the lake for dinner and when we'd sat down to pick a movie from the cable's box office neither one of us had put our say in. Personally it didn't bother me wether we watched a film with hill billies murdering a group of army cadets or a tap dancing penguin, though in all honesty the former would have made me pretty uneasy, given our surroundings. All throughout, we kept giving each other these sneaky little glances and looked away whenever we saw the other looking. It was childish but we are still only teenagers. That and what exactly would everyone think if they saw us staring each other like we wanted in the others pants? Okay, so it wasn't really that bad but the principle was the same.

So anyway, I'd gone out onto the decking for a bit of fresh air and to admire the woods at light, especially the way the full moon shone on the lake like a ghostly torchlight. I pictured in my head that scene from 'Swan Lake'. If only I could find some swans to complete the scene...Instead I got Kai. I heard the screen doors open and close and the creaks on the wood let me know some one was approaching. I didn't sure round to see him. I don't know how, but I knew he was there. It's like he had a presence of something I could feel, which made kind of sense considering I'd been inside his head twice. Like I said before, he didn't say anything at first. He just sort of stood beside me with his arms folded and looked across the lake, breathing steadily and softly. I felt a shiver run through my body as a breeze picked up and I absently rubbed my hands over my arms to give them a little boost of heat. I didn't want to go inside where it would be warmer for reasons I wasn't sure of. I guess I didn't feel like being around other people just then, even though I didn't mind Kai being with me.

"Cold?" He asked me as I kept rubbing my arms. It was more an observation than a question really since it was fairly obvious I didn't feel like I was sunbathing the Bahamas.

"The wind's a little chilly," I explained.

He grunted his reply. "Do you want my jacket?"

My eyes went to his, widened with surprise at this unexpected generosity. "S-Sure. I mean, if you don't mind."

Kai raised a teasing eyebrow as he took of the jacket Tala had loaned him and held it up for me while I slipped my arms through. Immediately I felt warmer since the heat from his body still remained in the material. It also left a lingering smell of his aftershave in the air that pleased my nostrils when I breathed in. "If I minded I wouldn't have offered you, would I?"

"You never know," I said, wrapping my arms around myself so I could get the full benefit of this new heat. "You may have been chivalrous."

Snorting, Kai replied, "Chivalry died out with smallpox."

"Ah, but there are fears that small pox has returned."

Apparently finding this funny, Kai laughed quietly. I had no idea where this wit had come from but I felt a warmth that wasn't from his jacket come over me at the merry tones of his laughter. I smiled broadly and looked out again. I could hear the sound of crickets playing their chirping music somewhere in the vast forest which only contributed the the scene at hand.

"It's a nice night tonight," Kai said and I agreed with him. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"In the dark?" I cringed at such a stupid question. It wasn't exactly like sun was going to come up, was it? Where had the Hilary from two minutes ago gone? Where had my new found wit gone?

If Kai had thought I was dumb he didn't let on. "You'll be fine, I promise. Besides, you'll be surprised how much light a full moon can give out." He looked at me hopefully and I bit my lip hesitantly. It may sound insane, but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go off by ourselves. I mean, we've not even been in the woods for a full day yet. We could easily get lost. Kai seemed to see my reluctance for he leaned towards me slightly and added, "I'll protect you from whatever it is you're scared of."

"I'm not scared!" I answered back quickly, though I was. My heart was pounding in my chest like a hammer that was trying to escape. I was scared that if something happened between us I'd mess up royally. This was me, after all. The social klutz. Then again, I didn't want to pass up another chance to be with him on my own with no foreseeable disturbances. I gave one quick look at everyone else whose eyes were all glued to Tala's luxury T.V. "Won't they worry about us?"

Kai smirked in their direction. "I doubt they'll even notice."

I rolled my eyes so it looked as if this wasn't my first choice. Playing hard to get, I think its called and is also something I've never tried before. "Okay. Lead the way."

I don't think he was too impressed by this change of heart for me. I thought he was going to say something about it – it certainly looked that way – but thankfully he didn't. Instead we began to walk along the lake and we went through the little entrance to the woods which the deer had been at earlier that day. The smell of pine cones mingled with the cologne and it created something amazing. It would have been a quite nice walk it Kai hadn't been so subdued. I figured it was my fault this had happened. Why did I have to go and ruin things like that?

Desperate to make some sort of amends, I tried to think of some form of conversation that didn't just sound like idle prattle. Unfortunately I couldn't think of any thing. World's worst conversationalist, I am.

"Have you been here with Tala before?" I asked lamely.

This attempt at conversation seemed to lift his mood right up. His face brightened up. Slightly. Well, brightened up for _Kai, _even though he still looked pretty down. I think he was probably going to be like for a while. After all, who wouldn't be if your own flesh and blood was hunting you down like you were some kind of game? I tried to smile. I always found that was one of the most infectious things you could do, next to laughing.

"I was never allowed."

"Oh."

What a great, insightful chat that was.

"My grandfather always wanted to keep me within his sights. Occasionally I was allowed to stay over at some one's house. That was only if I was very good and had trained as hard as I could, obeying orders and staying in line. It didn't happen often, even less in the past few years as I've been facing reality. That kind of life...it's not normal." His face had turned to stone as he talked. The only emotion that was evident was the bitterness in his voice. Apart from that his face was like a wall. It was almost creepy.

I decided I wanted to find out exactly what I'd gotten myself into. All he's told me so far had been fairly cryptic. "Training?" I asked, hoping to get something more out of him. I wasn't sure I would since it seemed like he wasn't even there anymore, like he was on automatic pilot. He tilted his head in my direction and looked sidelong at me. In the moonlight it made him look slightly insane and I began to wish I'd told some one where I was going.

"Sure you want to know?" His voice had gone eerily soft. I didn't reply because I wasn't sure that I did. He seemed to take that as a 'yes'. "As you know, my grandfather's a very powerful man. Powerful because of his wealth and powerful because of the esteem Hiwatari Enterprises gives him. As with lots of people, he went mad with power. The thing is, he wasn't always like that. I remember back when my parents were alive he was a really sweet grandpa, who loved me and used to spoil me. I don't remember it really well; I was only young. But I do remember him loving me and letting me know that.

"Unfortunately my parents passed away. My mother from the Big C and my father contracted a sudden illness. That left me the sole heir of his company: Hiwatari Enterprises. However, I was only around five years old when that happened so I couldn't exactly govern a multi-million dollar company, could I? It was then agreed that my grandfather would take over until I came of age and care for me. I was happy with that. It meant I got to live with my grandfather which was like this big adventure. For the first few years we were really happy but then, he began to get strange. He's shout at me for no reason and sometimes he wouldn't come home at all and when he did, he'd pretend I wasn't there. It was pretty lonely.

"That wasn't all though. He was beginning to get obsessed with power. It began to dominate him. He'd conquered the world's business but that wasn't enough. He wanted more. So, he and his right hand man, Boris Balkov, started up a side organisation called Biovault."

I frowned. "I've never heard of it."

Kai smirked almost manically. "_Of course _you haven't. No one has except from those involved. It wouldn't do to have their secrets exposed to the world. No, it would ruin my grandfather and everything he's worked for. Biovault is my grandfather's top secret military base. Not even the US government know about it, except those involved of course. What they do is take children to their base – which is right here, underneath the city, if you'd believe – and train them to be strong soldiers who are as emotionless as snakes but twice as deadly. Most of the 'soldiers' are children they've snatched from the streets of many different countries, but mainly in Russia, which is where their main headquarters lie. However, most attention had been focused in the L.A branch of late due to both my grandfather and Boris's presence. They take street children mainly because who's going to notice they're gone? Most people who do will turn a blind eye because it means one less beggar to worry about.

"Not all children are homeless. I, for instance, wasn't. Neither was Tala. We were sought out for our potential skill and our intelligence. For years we were kept in conditions that would be a crime to keep criminals in. I lived for three years without a bed to sleep in and warm clothes for winter. We could go for days without food or water, trained under the most brutal conditions and punished regularly for the slightest things; demanding our obedience. We never gave them it. Years ago it almost cost me my life, until there were inquiries about what had happened to Kai Hiwatari. Naturally, the media were interested to know what had become of Alexander's only son so to avoid suspicion the master," I don't think he even realised he was calling Voltaire this. He obviously had a control over Kai neither was even aware of, " pulled me out. He knew he would have to take Tala out, too, since that was the deal to keep me from talking. I was enlisted in the local private high school where I met Garnet and was reunited with my cousin, Mariah. The master wasn't happy with this. He tried to keep me stoic, but it didn't work. Especially with Tala going to the same school as I were. We knew what we'd gone through and we promised each other we would never bow to them, they'd never control us the way they did when we were younger.

"The master realised then that he would never control me; never own me. So he did they only thing he could think of to break my spirit. He kept up my training and he kept up my punishments. I've never let him get to me, though. Never have and never will. He can do what he wants but I'll never let him win and I know how to do it. I need to hide away until I'm eighteen. Under two years from now. Then I can claim my heritage and put a stop to his tyranny. But he knows what I'm up to. Thats why he's so desperate to get me back and I'm not going to kid myself. One of the best solutions for him is to kill me, stop me from talking and stop me from taking over, especially now that I'm dangerously close to escaping him."

"Kai..." I whispered. Hearing his story made my heart cry. My eyes did too. His life has been nothing but cruel. How could he still be the person he was after living such a life? How could he still have his spirit burning in his eyes as powerful as fire? I knew then that I hated Voltaire with every inch of my living being. A man so evil didn't even deserve to live. To treat children the way he did? To 'punish' them for having thoughts and feelings? It had to be stopped.

Kai wiped away my tears the with knuckled of his forefinger and there was a hint of a smile. It felt relief to have the good Kai back, not the derranged one I'd been forced to keep company with only minutes ago. He probably didn't even realise he'd gone through a personality change. I guess that's what happens to people who have such powerful and torturous memories. "I don't feel sorry for myself, so don't you. What's not killed me had only made me stronger in a way that no amount of training could have made me. I'm a survivor and I'm a fighter. I'll keep doing both until I've breathed my last breath. That's the way I have to live and I don't need your pity."

"It's still sad..."

"I don't know. I think it would be sadder if I'd given up. I didn't. I'd learned to be lonely from such a young age that I know I can keep on living, even if I have to leave those I love behind. It don't that that's sad and I don't think it's tragic. I don't know what you could call it."

"Kai..." I whispered and I grabbed for him, clinging to him like a limpet while I cried harder than I'd ever cried before. I couldn't believe that right now there were children younger than I was being treated like prisoners of war when they'd never done anything wrong in their lives, losing hope as the days rolled on.

His strong arms wrapped around me, sheltering me from the world so that we'd created our own. I could feel the warmth from his body and I was desperate for more. I clutched his back tighter while the tears continued to flow, soaking the black t-shirt he was wearing that belonged to Tyson and through to his skin. I think he shivered as he felt the damp but he didn't pull away from me. He continued to hold me until my cries had dissolved into hiccups. I wiped at my faces with my hands and wondered just how awful I looked. I was glad I wasn't wearing mascara since I'd surely look Frankenstein's monster's bride.

I smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so upset."

"You have compassion," he replied confidently. "That's nothing to be sorry for. It's a strength, not a weakness despite what many people think."

I looked up with him and he down at me. For once, the emotion in his eyes were clear. He was longing for something deeply. So was I. I could feel my breathing becoming rugged and my heart pounding as his lips closed over mine. My eyes clothes as I submitted to him, letting him possess me, own me. He was so gentle I was surprised. His lips were soft and his mouth tender while his arms kept hold of me firmly. One hand crept up my back and into my hair, playing with the strands between his fingers in a way that sent a shiver up my spine.

Our tongues met. Electricity jolted through both of us when they did; I felt it stronger than I'd ever felt anything before. I wanted him so badly I couldn't believe it. I wasn't sure, but I thought at that moment I might even love him, as ridiculous as that sounds. Whatever it was, it was strong. It was powerful. It was for Kai. I wanted him to protect me, but I wanted to protect him too.

The kiss deepened and he stepped into me, forcing me backwards into a tree. His hand began to move around my body, on my hips and on my rear. I noticed that once he never overstepped his boundaries and I made sure I never overstepped mine. His hands removed mine from the small of his back and he held them as began kiss the sides of my lips and then down the side of my neck. I couldn't believe how good this felt (I'd never kissed a boy before, remember?) and I bit my lip as he moved further down, nuzzling the bit between my neck and shoulder.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling it and his voice slightly husky.

"No..."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No."

There was no hesitation. Something that felt so good could not be wrong. It wasn't possible. Maybe it was reckless. I mean, we couldn't possibly stay together, could we? He'd have to go into hiding and I couldn't follow him there. If we ever wanted to be together again we'd have to wait until he could take over his father's company. He'd be eighteen and I'd be seventeen. I could wait for two years. I would wait for him, but would he wait for me? He may be mine tonight, but would be be tomorrow? I just couldn't say.

We kissed for a while longer and then just held each other. I wanted to feel safe, and it was only when I was in his arms that I did.

"Kai?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going to go from here? I mean, we can't be together, can we?"

Kai was silent and looked up into the sky, maybe wishing on a shooting star he saw. Probably not. "Can't we?" I gave him a 'get real' look. "I really don't know. In the future, its possible. Maybe not right now, but definitely in the future."

"Could you wait that long?"

He almost smiled. "I don't have a choice anymore."

I laid my head on his chest and he stroked my hair softly. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the time we had together.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	9. Too Late

The good stuff should be beginning in a few chapter, so you should probably stick around for that. As for this chapter, I hope you enjoy the drama.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Too late

_Another glass of whiskey went down his throat and he shuddered as it seemed to burn the flesh. He slammed the glass down on the table beside the half empty bottle so hard in a sober mind he'd be surprised it didn't crack. That was his main problem. He wasn't sober. He was as drunk as he'd ever remembered. But that was good. Drunkenness gave him courage to do what he needed to do, finish what needed to be finished. He poured himself another glass and it was gone within thirty seconds. His vision was getting blurry but that was good. It was almost time. Day was beginning to dawn. He'd have to get a move on if he was going to make it to _her_ house on time. Well, it was really _his_, her new partner, but she lived there and no doubt she'd tried to take over the house. That was her style and he should know. He had been married to her for ten years, after all. After such a long time, you get to know a person. And, after a year of watching a person continually, you got to know a lot of things about a person. What they ate for breakfast, what they washed their hair with, their daily routine. Yeah, he'd learned a lot of things. He knew the daily aspects of her life better than she did._

_His eyes drifted towards the gun lying behind the whiskey bottle. It gleamed in the pale light of his kitchen like some menacing beady eyes, watching his every move, encouraging him to drink some more. Just another glass ought to make sure his mind doesn't change, as it had the past three times he'd tried. He couldn't afford to not go through with it this time. He had a feeling if he gave up now he'd never try again. If his bottle went this time he'd never get it back. That message was branded in the back of his mind by the red hot poker known as alcohol. Ever since his divorce two years ago, alcohol had been his only friend and tormentor. It had been alcohol that had made the courts decide he was unfit to see his kids. It had been alcohol that had ended his marriage and it was now going to be alcohol that would be his final release. Once, of course, he had taken a few people with him._

_The sun was rising steadily from behind the shafts of his blinds. The sky still had tinges of reds and pinks that looked more like cotton candy than clouds. Still, the signal was the same. It was almost time for him to set off. The kids would soon be dropped off at daycare so he would have to make sure to be there for them while they left the house. A nice little surprise. Daddy coming to visit. Daddy and his handgun. _

_Bang! _

_Bang! _

_Bang! _

_Bang! _

_Four shots and it would all be over for his family. Then they would be together always. He would have slain his demons and in death would be free. They would love him again. That's what his mind was telling him anyway and he believed it. He had no reason not too. He had no reasons at all. In fact, there wasn't even any reasons anymore. There was just the end and how to get there._

_Tipping back the rest of his whiskey, he left the table, making sure the handgun was concealed down his jeans. With one last look behind him, at the misery he was leaving behind, he felt a manic grin spread across his face.  
_

* * *

Gasping, I sat up in my bed. I hated dreams which were like that. They made my heart pound like a million beats a minute. It was awful. The worst thing was that it was true. Jack Collins was on his way to murder his family and no one could do anything about it. No one but me. I was glad that Mariah and Garnet were still sleeping beside me. They hadn't noticed my rude awakening. It was a wonder they couldn't smell any of that nasty whiskey Collins had been drinking. The stench of it was stuck in my nostrils like boogers. Disgusting I know but that's the way it was. I almost felt drunk from the fumes of it and I'd never got drunk before. I mean, I've had wine and stuff at my cousin's weddings but that's about it.

Even so, I was still trembling all over and feeling terrified for that family. They had maybe an hour or so before the psycho arrived at their doorstep with a different kind of wake up call. I had to get to them and fast. As far was I was aware, Moira Collins took her two young children to daycare at eight o'clock. It was now seven. That meant my dad was probably already on his way to work and contacting him was not going to be easy. Still, I knew I had to try. My phone was beside my head, so I dialed his mobile number and hoped for the best but as expected it was turned off. My dad's one of those cautious drivers who doesn't drive with his cell on. This made me panic slightly. I didn't know what to do. I mean, obviously I had to get help to the Collins family but I didn't know how. I was really scared for him. Like, doe stuck in headlights scared. I couldn't stand the thought of Moira – who was a really great mother and was deeply sorry for divorcing her husband though she had no choice – and her two boys who weren't even into double figures yet being murdered by a drunken psycho. I would not let that happen.

Taking care not to wake either of the girls, I crept out of the bed and down the hall to were Kai was sleeping. He'd know what to do. It was Kai, after all. Besides, after last night I was sure he'd help me out. Sure, the walk home had just been us talking about different things: school, friends, music. Things we didn't know about each other. But it had still been so great. His hand seemed to fit mine as if it had been made for it. It was comfortable and warm and I felt safe. Now I was relying on him being able to keep other people safe. I already knew I was going to call the police but since my dad always took care of those calls I had no idea how to go about it. Kai, being so eloquent in the way he spoke, would probably have a better idea at how to approach such a sticky situation. I mean, how could some one take you seriously when you just so happened to know that there was going to be a murder because you dreamed it in your head? Strange, much?

I knocked lightly on Tala's bedroom door. I didn't want to just barge in or whatever since I didn't know how the boys slept when there were no girls present. I don't think either of them would be too amused if I walked in on them naked or whatever (though it wouldn't bother me in the slightest). I waited a few seconds until there was no answer and knocked again, slightly heavier this time.

There was a groan that sounded like Tala and I could hear a movement in a bed which sounded like some one putting a pillow over their head. "Who is it?" Kai asked, sounding as if he was still asleep.

"It's Hilary,"I replied quietly. "I need your help...I had a dream."

"I'm coming out," he replied straight away and I heard him pull on some clothes. He was at the door in less than a minute, with jeans and a fresh t-shirt on. I wish I'd put some clothes on other than my faded Pooh bear pajamas. We went into the living room and sat down. "What happened?"

I gave him as detailed an account as I could. He looked notably concerned but he wasn't exactly shaking in his boots. Or bare feet, in this case. I finished off with, "I have to tell the police but I don't know what to say. You seem pretty good at that kind of stuff, right?"

Kai shook his head and at first I thought he was going to be modest. I was so wrong. "You can't call the police."

I could only stare. Maybe he hadn't understood what I'd said or something. I'd told him I hadn't been able to contact my dad, hadn't I? I couldn't phone Grandpa Granger because there was speculation about his phone being tapped or something so what else could I do? "You don't understand. People are-"

"I do understand!" Kai cut me off aggressively and it stung. "I _know_ that this family could be killed but so could we. If you phone the police they can trace the call and they'd trace it right here. They wouldn't waste anytime in getting my grandfather involved."

I bunched my fists up. I don't think I've ever been so angry or frustrated in all my life. "Could you stop thinking about yourself for one second! It's a freaking anonymous call. They're not going to say 'maybe this person's with Kai'. They're going to freaking follow up the call and save a family's lives! Stop being so Goddamn selfish and just help me!"

Kai softened his face in a way that was probably supposed to be charming. Well I wasn't in the mood to be charmed. "You can't help everyone you dream about. That's not possible."

I had sudden visions of my mom. I hadn't been able to help her. I wish I'd have known at the time what I was experiencing was real and I would have. Now, I had the chance to redeem myself and the only was I could do that was to answer every dream I got. It was the only way I could make up for letting my mom die. "I helped you. I didn't have to but I did. I'm in danger now because of it. I should say you owe me." It was a petty line but I was getting desperate. If I was going to help Moira and her sons I had to do it now.

"I'll pay you back some other way. I'm sorry, but we've come to far to just throw everything away because you've found someone else who needs you."

"Fine," I replied calmly. It wasn't fine at all, not by a long short. I was so close to despising Kai right then. Forget all that had happened the night before, forget everything we had and everything we'd done. I needed him and he wasn't going to be there for me because he cared too much about himself. I think my feelings were very reasonable. "If you're too selfish to help some one out then that's just fine."

His eyes narrowed at me and he glared. I glared right back. He wasn't going to intimidate me. I'd come up against kittens I was more afraid of. "It's not about me. I'm pretty fucking annoyed that you think it is but it isn't. This is about being a leader. A leader has to sacrifice others so they can protect their own. That's what I'm doing. It hurts like hell, but I'm going to sacrifice this family-who I know nothing about, incidentally – so that we have a chance to be safe. If you're going to be mad at me then so be it."

"Believe me," I said darkly, taking a few steps towards him. "What I feel right now is so much worse than anger." I looked at my watch. I was running out of time fast. "I'm going to tell the police what I know. They might not believe me but I'm going to try anyway." I went towards the phone but Kai had moved so quickly I hadn't even seen him and blocked my path. This infuriated me so much I felt like slapping him. He looked regretful but I didn't care. He could pack his regret in a shopping bag and shove up his a-hole for all I cared. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I hissed.

He shook his head so that his bangs fell over his eyes. "No. I'm sorry but I can't let you. It's not worth the risk. I really am sorry, Hils."

"Hils is something only my friends can call me," I replied nastily and I enjoyed the hurt look that crossed Kai's face for a fleeting second. I waited few seconds to see if he would move but he didn't. "I'm going up to my room. I'll call then from my mobile." I turned to go upstairs but he grabbed my wrist firmly. I looked up at him in shock. Barring my path was one thing but grabbing my physically? That was crossing a whole different boundary. "Let go of me!"

"I can't."

I tried to pull my wrist away but his grip got tighter. I didn't notice then, but it never got tight enough to hurt me. At that moment, I was outraged. "Let go!" I screamed.

"No."

I screamed again in frustration and did the only thing I could think of. I raised my free hand and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. He winced. Of course he did. I once slapped a boy so hard because he was being a pervert that he cried. His cheek had already turned red but his grip didn't loosen. That made me more angry. My breathing was ragged and my hair was clinging to my face. My eyes were full of a loathing like they'd never been full of before.

Kai leaned in towards me and whispered, "Hit me again if it'll make you feel better."

I didn't get a chance. I wanted to so badly but I didn't get a chance. Everyone had come running down stairs to see what the noise was all about, some in time to see me hit Kai. All saw that he wasn't letting me get away.

"Jesus, Kai!" Tala yelled. "Let go of her. What the hell is wrong with you?"

The harshness of Tala's voice made Kai slacken his hand just enough for me to get free. I got as far away as possible from him, rubbing my wrist even though it wasn't sore. I didn't do it on purpose. I was just alarmed that he'd been so adamant about stopping me he was willing to cross the line.

"She wants to phone the police!" Kai pointed an accusing finger in my direction but I didn't care. He could try to blame me all he wanted but I think even he was aware that he had gone too far. I should have known that the word 'police' had made him panic. I should have known but I didn't.

"There's going to be a murder!" I insisted. "I dreamed about it! I have to tell the police so they can stop it. A whole family's going to die!" I let my own accusing finger point. "_He _didn't want me to. He's so freaking paranoid he said that they'd trace me anonymous call and connect me with him."

All eyes turned to Kai but he didn't seem to care. He just kept staring at me, glaring at me. I didn't care either. He could glare all he wanted but it wouldn't make one bit of difference to me. As far as I was concerned we were finished. It didn't matter what we're shared the night before, not any more. He'd tried to stop me from doing what I had to do and right then that was unforgivable.

"Go make your call, Hilary." Garnet's eyes never left Kai's. They were calm. I think she may have been the only one who was. She wasn't angry, she wasn't scared. She was just calm. I would have loved to know what was going through her head but I didn't ask. I ran upstairs and made the call that would hopefully save the Collins' lives.

* * *

For the rest of the day, I avoided Kai. I just stayed clear of him. A few times – more than that – he tried to approach me but every time he did I dropped what I was doing and moved away from him, followed by a growl. If he tried to talk to me I just ignored him of gave him one word answers. I know that's really immature and what not but I was raging at him. After all, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, or something like that. And fury I had. Tonnes of it. I would get over it, but Kai wouldn't give me a chance too. Yet, even more annoyingly, our friends were trying to get me to talk to him. All the 'he's really sorry'-s and the 'just say something to him'-s were starting to seriously get on my nerves. He freaking restrained me! He actually grabbed hold of me to stop me going against his orders. I mean, that's pretty harsh. I just couldn't believe no one else was really that mad at him. Some were even back to normal and stuff.

I suppose they probably just didn't want to take sides, which I guess was fair enough. I couldn't hold grudges for that. But when they tried to get me and Kai to make up? Please! I should be clear that 'they' were Garnet and Mariah. No one else bothered, thinking I would get over it and accept one of Kai's apologies eventually. To his virtue, he knew he'd been out of line and I know I should have slapped him. That didn't mean I regretted it, by the way. I just know I shouldn't have. It was like the way we were kissing the night before. We shouldn't have been doing so but it had felt so good that we couldn't possible regret it...

...No! No, no, no. That was in the past. I had to focus on the present. Kai was a dominating asshole. End of. Thanks for playing. It didn't matter that he was an incredibly good kisser or that I knew he genuinely cared for me or even that deep down inside I knew that the way he had acted that morning had been him being cautious because he didn't want anything to happen to me. Maybe too cautious, but still cautious just the same. It sucked that I could see where he was coming from once my head had cleared. Voltaire was naturally going to be wondering how Kai had managed to escape him twice already. It was a perfectly reasonable assumption that he was going to all lengths to find out how and if an anonymous tip meant that a murder had been stopped, something fishy would catch in any dirty cop's nose.

Oh, crap.

Well, there was nothing I could do about it anyway. Even if I had understood then I would still have made that call. Luckily, I hadn't been on long enough for the call to be traced. I'd watched enough CSI to know that it took more than thirty seconds to trace a mobile call. But I was wrong. Kai had been right and I'd been wrong. That didn't mean his lengths to stop me had been acceptable. No, I still wasn't happy about that but I knew I would have to admit sooner or later that his motives had been sensible. Pride was always such a hard thing to swallow, wasn't it?

After mulling this over and over again in my mind I knew I had to talk to Kai. And I was actually about to when the ten o'clock news came on the T.V.

"_In the early hours of this morning, Moira Collins and her two sons Robert and Jack – aged just four and seven – were shot dead by estranged husband, Jack Collins Snr. before the gun was turned on himself._

"_The police arrived just minutes too late after an anonymous tip informed them that drunken Collins was on his way with a handgun to his ex-wife's house to kill her and their two children who he'd been given a ban from seeing as a result of excessive alcohol consumption which led to a violent nature._

"_Fiance of murdered Moira, Eric Holden, is said to be beside himself with grief over the loss of what seemed like his family and was unable to make any comments on the events which had occurred outside his doorstop._

"_In other news..."_

That's when I stopped watching. That's when I stopped listening. That's when I'd just stopped. I'd been too late. My insides felt like they were about to be torn apart from the despair I felt for the poor family who'd never done a thing wrong except try to escape from a neglecting father/husband. I actually felt sick. They were so beautiful, the mother and kids. It wasn't fair that they should have died. It just wasn't fair that they should have died. It just wasn't _fair. _For the second time in my life I'd been too late. Only this time, there was some one else to blame.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	10. Trapped

Some action here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Taken 

Kai swallowed hard and looked at me as I glared at him, letting him know just how angry I was at him; how close I was to actually hating him. A tension rose up in the room from every pore on our bodies and I think everyone felt it. Right now I'm going to be honest. I blamed him. A family had died because he hadn't let me get to the phone in time. This feeling of failure should be his, not mine. I didn't fail anyone. I tried as hard as I could but Kai? He'd basically pulled the trigger himself. The Goddamn selfish bastard! It was his fault. All his fault. If only he hadn't been so selfish. If only he'd thought of the poor kids, kids who hadn't even had the chance to go to high school. Unfortunately, I knew I could use all the ' if only'-s in the world and still get down to the same point. The Collins family were dead. I hadn't been able to save them because Kai had tried to stop me.

"Look, Hilary..." Kai began but trailed off. He stopped looking me in the eye and I was glad. He'd have some nerve if he did. What he should have felt would have been beyond shame.

"Don't bother," I hissed. "They died because of you, Kai. _You_ are the reason they're dead."

Garnet gasped, clearly appalled at such an accusation. I don't blame her. Looking back, I shouldn't have said anything like that. I mean, there's cold, there's mean and then there's what I said. After all, with a clear head I knew that he really was just looking out for all of us and not just for himself. A good leader would sacrifice anything for his men, even if it was the blood of the innocent. I guess to Kai that was a small price to pay but I didn't see it at the time. I forgot that it wasn't only his life at stake here; it was ours too.

"You can't blame this whole thing on _him_," Garnet said, sounding pretty mad. Kai was one of closest friends, after all. "Sure, he acted irrationally but it was for _our_ safety. You can't hold that against him. Look, I'm sorry that family died, but if it wasn't them then it would be some one else. Who are you to play God anyway? Huh?" She took a few steps towards me, but I wasn't going to let her know she was intimidating me. I took my own steps in her direction. "Well?"

I narrowed my eyes. This wasn't about playing God. This was about being given a gift and using it for the greater good. I didn't do this for my own benefit. Quite clearly not. I did it to help other people; people who had no other means of aide. Like the Collins family, like James Young, like...well, Kai. It wasn't like I chose which dreams I acted on: I did them all. It was a higher power that determined who I get to help in the long run.

"It wasn't like that when I was helping Kai, was it? Or when I told you Voltaire was coming for us? No. Then everyone thought it was great. Everyone was grateful I had it. Everyone was thankful that I was 'playing God'." Garnet's face took a sour turn but she didn't say anything else. "Anyone else have an issue about my dreams?" They all remained silent. "Come on. Now's your chance to say!" My voice had gotten slightly shrill but come on! My emotions were running high because I was upset that I'd failed the Collins. I think that's forgiveable.

Tala folded his arms. "Actually, I have something to say." I looked at him and he looked back, unflinching and unrelenting. "I think you need to understand that you can't be there for everyone. You can't save everyone you try to. It's just not possible. If that means we're doomed, then that's what's got to happen. It's a thing called fate. It's what makes us who we are and what we become. You can't fight it and that's probably why you dream about some things and not others. So that you can intervene with the things that are supposed to be intervened with." He shrugged. "Or maybe you just haven't learned to control it."

Fate, huh? What a load of crap!

At least, that was my initial reaction but then I got to thinking. He was right. I guess everything that had happened was fate, like the way everything's suppose to happen for a reason. Some one once told me that life was like a chain reaction. One thing triggered another which triggered another and so one. Like, when someone says something mean about you, you try to prove that what they're saying is not true and, if you're one of the lucky ones, you succeed and that let's you move on to other things in life. Or, with me, my mom dying triggered me trying to help the people I dreamed about to helping Kai to getting into this situation.

That didn't change the situation here, though. "So you say its fate, then?" I said. "Well then I guess its fate that let Kai be the cause of Moira Collins' and her two sons' death."

"That's not fair!" Kai replied, getting slightly angry. I was disgruntled by this. What happened to his shame? I didn't picture this scene. "It's not like I wanted them to die!"

"But you knew that they would! You knew that if you stopped me they would be killed. I told you that. I told you so don't deny it."

I thought this would flummox Kai but it didn't. Instead, it just made him angrier. I was beginning to see a resemblance between him and Voltaire. "Well if you were so determined to help them why go to me? Why waste time explaining your story when you could have just picked up the phone yourself and gave the police plenty of warning?"

My mind blanked on a clever retort. I had nothing. It stung me particulary bad because I knew that, deep down, it was true. So, I decided to be petty. "Don't try and turn this on me!"

"I'm not!" Kai's frustration was evident in his voice. I guess that sometimes I can be like a concrete wall when you're trying to get something through to me. "I'm just trying to point out that you can't blame me for this. I acted the way I should have, the way any leader should."

I screamed. "You keep saying that, but what makes you the leader?"

"Natural selection," Kenny quipped, giving the biological answer that I really wasn't wanting.

For a moment neither of us said anything to each other. My mind was so full of angry thoughts I couldn't single out any to throw at him. His mind was so full or reason he had to wait for me to speak first. In other words, we had a Mexican stand-off, both of us waiting for the other to make their move before reacting with their own. I had to wait become I would have ended up repeating myself otherwise and I knew as soon as I began to do that the battle was lost. I had to keep my will up. The strange thing was that even then I didn't know what was to be gained from this. I couldn't put my finger on what the prize of winning this argument was going to be. It seemed that the only thing I'd get would be tears and upset. However, my pride was on the line should I lose.

"Look," Tyson said, trying to be the voice of reason between us. "You're both upset and you have the right to be. Hilary, I know Kai stopped you from saving that family but he did it for you. He did it because he didn't want anything to happen to you, to any of us. Kai, I know you're pissed that Hilary's trying to blame you but she's upset and understandably so. You don't know what she's been through because of her Gift." I saw the Kai seemed to relax his body a little. It lost its rigidity which was a sure sign that he was willing to back down if I was too. "What do you guys say? Will you at least stop arguing until you have time to clear your heads?"

Kai looked at me and waited for my reply. He was ready to go at it again if I should decline, I could tell that from the way his eyes were on fire. There were many things I could say about Kai, but I couldn't ever say that his spirit wasn't strong. I guess that was what had got him through the terrible childhood he said he'd had and I imagined it was what was going to get him through this.

"Fine," I said. "Until I clear my head. I'm going for a walk."

Before anyone had a chance to object – which I'm sure they would – I left the lodge. I wasn't actually planned on walking anywhere. I actually wanted to swim. I wanted to let the water wash away my anger so that I didn't have to be mad at Kai anymore, so that I could see the reason which my rage was blinding me from. It was pretty weird. I mean, at the time I knew what Kai was saying was true and I knew that I really had no reason to be angry at him, other than the fact that he actually handled me. Even then, he did it for 'the greater good', as I'd already said. I was just refusing to see it. I didn't want to admit that people die purely because it's what's meant to happen. Call me childish but that's the way I felt. If I'd backed down then I would have to admit that and for a fifteen year old girl, that's a big thing to admit. Well, I thought it was anyway. Don't forget, I'm a girl who tries to stop bad things from happening, tries to prevent people from drying, amongst other things.

Don't call me naïve. I was always aware of the fact, even if I didn't want to admit it. It's like when some one who you like doesn't like you back. Instead of moving on you keep liking them in the hopes that one day they'll return your feelings. I knew perfectly well that people die just because. I just didn't want to admit it. Of course, soon after I knew it was true and I allowed myself to accept it.

Anyway, I was planning on going for a swim to 'clear my head', as I'd told them. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like I would get a chance to do this. Kai had followed me out with a towel. Maybe it was a kind of peace offering. Whatever. I really just wanted to be left alone and not have anyone around me, least of all the person I was primarily mad at, other than myself.

"Leave me alone."

He didn't. He followed me. "I know you're planning on swimming and I'm not going to stop you." I looked at him for an explanation. "I saw that you kept looking at the water when we were arguing. It doesn't matter. What does is that we can't afford to be mad at each other for long. If something happens then we have to be able to work together."

"Then give me a chance to stop being mad!"

"I will, I will." I was ready to dive into the lake, to be embraced by the water. "Don't you think you should put on a bathing suit first?"

I was still in my day clothes but I didn't care. To show that – and to spite him a little – I dived in gracefully. All didn't go to plan, however, as I forgot that the water would be freezing. I rose to the surface quickly, gasping in shock. Kai chuckled slightly and I glared at him. He had known the water would be cold and he hadn't even thought to warn me. And what was worse he just kept watching me. It was infuriating!

_Well, _I thought, _let's see him watch me when he can't see me_. I took a deep breath and dived down, ignoring the cold and ignoring the fact that my clothes were weighing me down. I kept kicking my legs, going further and further into the darkness, further away from Kai. I swam and swam until I touched the murky bed of the lake, ignoring the pain I felt when my ears began to pop from the pressue. I squeezed the mud between my fingers. I hadn't realised the lake hadn't been that deep. It must have only been about three feet or something. Strangely enough, with my oxygen running out and my ears feeling like they were about to explode I felt calm. Serene. Peaceful. Staying here forever in that state wouldn't have been any problem, if it hadn't been for the fact that the human body needs oxygen to live. Pity, really.

My supplies of air were beginning to run out and I could feel my lungs craving some more so I pushed off the bed with my feet but I had a strange sensation in my head. It was as if I was about to go somewhere. I don't know how I knew, but it was clear to me that I was about to have a dream. And so I panicked. I swam frantically as the sensation became more and more intense. My lungs were now screaming for hair and I could hear the sound of my pulse in my head.

Just before I broke the surface, I fell asleep.

* * *

_Voltaire Hiwatari laughed with delight. He couldn't believe how easy this was turning out to be. Nor could he believe how foolish his grandson had been, neglecting the simplest of things in his eagerness to flee him. Well, he would soon regret his mistakes, though Voltaire hadn't decided wether he would live to. He hadn't decided anything about Kai except to recapture him and make sure he never escaped again. It wouldn't be to hard to do. A tragic accident, perhaps, leaked to the press and he wouldn't need to worry about Kai being missed. He would be able to keep him a prisoner of Biovault until the end of his days, especially if the world thinks he was dead. Or, he could just kill him. Easier on the long run but not at satisfying. He would decided Kai's fate later, when he'd had the chance to look into his eyes and see exactly what it is that would be the worst punishment: to live his life in the confiments of Biovault or to die a painful and slow death. Or maybe there was something else he could through into the bargain. A guarantee that Kai would never disobey him again. He would just have to wait and see what his minions are able to capture when they storm that pathetic lodge Kai and his friends had decided to hide in._

_A cruel chuckle. What was the good of hiding when your wherabouts where already known? Or, more to the point, being tracked? A simple tracer on the car he knew to belong to Garnet had been all it had taken. Just to be safe, one had been inserted onto the other one, the red Fiat. Both cars had ended up in the exact same location and Voltaire didn't think that was a coincidence. It couldn't be. He didn't believe in coincidences._

_He shuddered with anticipation. Could it be that he was looking forward to seeing his grandson again? He didn't doubt it. He was looking forward to watching as all glitters of hope escaped his crimson eyes and he allowed himself to belong – once again – to his grandfather. It wouldn't take much, he thought. However, the difficulty of the task also depended on what Boris was able to retrieve with Kai. _

_Another thing he planned on finding out was just how the hell he'd been eluded. His mind couldn't figure that out. As far as he was aware, he hadn't made any signs of attack yet Kai had managed to vanish twice! Once again, he didn't believe in coincidence. They had something that let them know what was coming. He didn't doubt it for a minute. The task would be to find out what is it and then destroy it. Or, if it proved to be useful, perhaps keep it around for some time, get their money's worth._

_The cellphone on his desk rang loudly and he picked it up._

"_Yes?" He demanded._

"_Master, the men are in position." Boris' voice._

"_Good. Proceed."_

_Voltaire smirked. The plan was in motion._

* * *

There was a period of time when I didn't see anything. I don't know how long it lasted; it felt like forever. All around me was darkness. Everywhere I turned there was black and it was quite scary. This wasn't anything I'd ever experienced after a dream so you can't blame me that I was freaked out. I didn't know where I was. The last thing I remembered was that I was swimming from Kai and I was running out of oxygen and then Voltiare! Voltaire! I had to find Kai and I had to tell him that Voltaire was coming for him!

Kai...

Being here, alone and isolated, I'd never wanted anyone beside me so badly. I wanted him to hold me tightly and never let him go. I wanted to tell him I was sorry. I was sorry for being such a bitch and I was sorry for blaming him for something he didn't do. I didn't care about anything else right then than him. I just wanted him beside me, even if it meant staying in this darkness. Just so I wasn't alone.

Then there was a light.

I felt my body lying down. I was cold and wet. There were lips on mine, breathing air into my mouth. I could feel my conscious waking slowly as there was a pounding on my chest and then air was being breathed into me. People were calling my name; worried voices murmuring.

My eyes opened up suddenly and I was looking directly into the crimson orbs that belonged to Kai. He looked worried. Really worried. For a second I completely forgot about Voltaire. Just seeing Kai again made everything seem okay, even if it was just for that brief moment. So long as I wasn't in that weird black hole again everything would be alright.

I put my arms around Kai and he held me tightly, just like I wanted. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything. I swear I didn't."

He held me tighter. "It's okay. Jesus, I thought you were dead," his voice was scolding but I didn't care. I rested my head on his shoulder and he stroked my wet hair. "You didn't come back to the surface and I sort of panicked."

"Yeah," Max said. "He started yelling and before we knew what was happening he'd dived in after you!" At that moment I noticed Kai's clothes were as wet as my own.

"What happened anyway?" Kai asked. "You're a great swimmer so why did you just collapse?"

The whole scene with Voltaire came back to me with a bang. I sat upright as I remembered every detail down to when they were about to close in. As far as I was aware, we were surrounded right then. "Oh shit!" Profanities are fairly uncommon with me so when I uttered this one, everyone knew it was a big deal. "My dream! I had a dream before I got to the surface and that's why I didn't come up. Voltaire but a tracker on your cars. He knows where we are and he's got this place surrounded. They're about to storm it!"

"We don't have any time to waste then," Kai said, standing up and hoisting me with him. "How many are there?"

"Lots."

He thought for a moment. "We should split up. I think that's the safest thing to do. If we all try to escape together then there's a big chance that we'll all get found. If at least one pair gets away they can plan how to help us out. Mariah and Ray go together. Tala and Garnet. Max, Tyson and Kenny. Hilary, you come with me. Don't waste anytime getting possessions. They're not worth it, trust me. Any questions?" There were none. Loads of worried faces but no questions. "Good. Well, split up and good luck every body. Do all pairs have a mobile or something on them for contact?" Everyone nodded except Kai and I so Kai took Tala's. "Right then. See you later."

We all headed off in different directions. I was feeling pretty scared. And cold. I wish we'd had time to change our clothes before heading off on this chase since we were both soaked right through. I was suddenly grateful that I'd kept my shoes on while I went on my little swim.

Kai and I headed right into the middle of the woods. We didn't speak much. He took my head and led me where he wanted us to go. I was suddenly grateful that I had spent so much time training for athletics otherwise I'd be finding this long distance sprint very hard work. As it was, I was still pretty tired from nearly drowning and was grateful for Kai to be pulling me along. Then he suddenly stopped and pulled up behind a tree. I gave him a questioning look and he placed a finger on his lips.

There was the sound of boots clumping over the wood floor and it was close. There was more than one pair, possibly three. My heart jumped to my mouth as I tried to remain perfectly still, to not make a sound. Kai's grip on my hand tightened reassuringly. He could feel my apprehension. Strange, but I couldn't feel any from him. He truly was a leader through and through. The men who owned the boots shouted several things in Russian and Kai's body stiffened. I didn't know what they were saying but Kai seemed to think it was bad. Then I remembered. We were wet. There was going to be a trail leading all the way from the lake to where we were standing! I let out a whimper as the steps came close and closer.

"On the count of three we make a run for it," Kai whispered, letting go of my hand. "No matter what happens, keep running. Don't stop. Three...Two...One...GO!"

We sprinted past the men in black so fast they couldn't react to us fast enough. There was more shouting and dogs began to bark. I could feel my lungs burning for a break but I wouldn't stop. I owed it to Kai to keep going so I did. My legs were aching but I kept them pumping back and forth. I wasn't going to stop. I chanced a glance behind me and saw that rapidly approaching were four Doberman dogs, their eyes fixed on us and their snouts snarling. I tried to run faster but my energy was expending quickly. I wouldn't be able to go on for much longer.

Suddenly I was dragged down when one of the dogs caught the hem of my jeans. I hit my chin off the ground and felt a wave of pain. As soon as I was aware of what was happening a pair of hands grabbed me and stood me up. I recognised Boris Balkov as soon as I saw him and he looked pissed. Seriously pissed. He grabbed my chin roughly and made me look ahead to where Kai was standing. Why hadn't he ran? Wasn't that the plan?

A gun cocked at my head and I felt the night get even darker. "You know I wouldn't hesitate."

Kai took a few steps towards us, his eyes were wide with fear. "She's not done anything to you. She's an innocent."

Boris chuckled. "Since when has that ever mattered to me? Tell you what. Come with us. Don't cause a fuss and I won't blast your little friend's brains all over this forest. Do we have a deal?"

I looked fearfully from Kai to Boris. My heart was pounding in my chest. I didn't want Kai to go with him but at the same time I didn't want to die. I wasn't prepared for that. I was terrified, in a word. I didn't want Kai to suffer for my sake. I supposed that it would all be over in a second anyway. I wouldn't feel a thing. Kai, however, didn't seem to share my feelings. With great resignation he walked over to Boris and I could practically see the glee radiating from him

"Tie them both up and take them to the vans," Boris said after several men had grabbed Kai's hands and held them behind his back roughly. I could see they were hurting him but Kai didn't react. The only thing he did was stare with hatred at Boris. It was unnerving but I didn't blame him. If I wasn't so scared I would too. Boris lowered the gun and turned his back, preparing to walk away.

"Wait!" Kai shouted as they bound our hands behind our backs, keeping guns at our heads the entire time. "You said you'd let her go!"

Boris chuckled again. "I said I'd let her _live_. Besides, I'm sure your grandfather will be dying to meet her."

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	11. Inside Biovault

Hope you all enjoy this! It's taken me quite a while to try and get it close to perfect...

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Inside Biovault 

Boris chuckled again. "I said I'd let her _live_. Besides I'm sure your grandfather will be dying to meet her."

Kai began to fight futilely against his captors. "You bastard!" He shouted after Boris. "You lying bastard!"

There was a sickening _whack_ as Boris backhanded Kai across his face with force that would be classed as child cruelty. Blood dripped on the ground from Kai's mouth but his pride didn't let him cry out in pain. "I'm many things, Kai, but I'm not a liar. Don't blame me if you weren't quick enough to specify the exact terms of our agreement."

"But there's nothing you can get from her! She's not a trained soldier and she's not been given artificial intelligence. You'll get nothing out of taking her with you."

Boris cocked an eyebrow and looked at me with a leering grin. I wished my clothes weren't clinging to me the way they were. It was almost as bad as not having any. "Don't forget we're taking you to an army training unit of sorts. There'll be many deprived young men there who would love to have a piece of innocent female flesh."

Kai struggled even harder as Boris trailed a calloused finger down my cheek. I felt revulsion from his touch and bile rise in my throat. I also felt incredibly angry, despite the circumstances. I could see his threat wasn't immediately true. He was only doing to to get a rise out of Kai and Kai was willingly giving him it. So, I decided to retaliate the only way I could with my hands tied behind my back. It was disgusting but I couldn't think of anything else. I hacked saliva into my throat the way Tyson had taught me and spat in Boris's face. I smiled slightly at his outrage and when he struck me I wasn't entirely surprised, though it hurt like hell. I couldn't hold in a cry of pain like Kai had.

Boris grabbed my cheeks forcefully with one hand and glared in my face. I glared right back. Maybe it was the fear I felt that was giving me the drive. Whatever. I intended to use it fully. "You little bitch. I can't wait until I let my little army on you. They'll hurt you in ways you never knew you could be hurt."

"That's bullshit and you know it." I could tell Boris was a little startled by my boldness and a quick glance at Kai told me he was impressed, though not entirely happy as my playing with fire. "You wouldn't risk any of your little boys getting a taste of something they can't have. You know as well as I do that you can't miss something that you've never had or don't know exists. Like if you've never had chocolate you can never have cravings. You wouldn't ruin the perfect soldiers you've spent years to create just to get back at one that went wrong. The greater good and all that, right?"

To my surprise, Boris wasn't mad. In fact, his grin only widened. "You're pretty smart, aren't you? And you're almost right. It's not that the boys have never had it, it's just that they've never had it from a _woman_. You see, the way to be able to get utter control over a person – and average person – is to violate them. It's a simple fact. Break their spirit by taking something from them they didn't know could be taken. Give them something they didn't want; feelings of revulsion, being dirty, being _owned_. I'm sure Kai's told you about our methods to break the spirit?" He leered at Kai. "After all, he's no stranger to them."

Kai suddenly stopped struggling and looked at Boris with real fear. The look made me feel sick. Kai had truly suffered in way I hadn't thought he could. I hated Boris, but I hated Voltaire even more. He knew what was going on when Kai had been training and he never stopped it. God knew, he'd probably even suggested it. I suddenly felt proud of having spat in that conniving, manipulating, evil face.

"You sick, twisted freak! Don't tell me you're a paedophile as well as some one's lapdog?" I laughed. "I suppose you'd have to be. What _woman_ would want you? You and you're one inch-"

Boris' gun was out in the blink of an eye and pointed against my forehead. I wasn't scared of it, though. I knew he wasn't going to kill me yet, or even at all. He needed me to make sure Kai stayed in line. "Finish that sentence and I'll personally show you just what you don't know you're talking about."

Now _that_ I believed.

I shut my mouth fast. Going over the line with this guy wasn't going to be a good idea. Especially now I was fairly positive he would keep true to his word if Kai didn't cooperate and, to be perfectly honest, I would rather die than have his greasy body claim my own, taking the only thing that truly made me innocent. Kai would kill him if he did. There were no doubts in my mind about that. If Boris touched me in a way that would be XXX-rated then he would die. I would have gladly watched _and_ brought popcorn for the show.

Boris tooked at his watch and tsked to himself. "We've been wasting time. Knock them out and let's get going. Voltaire is already impatient."

A cloth with a sweet smelling liquid poured over it covered my nose and mouth and before I could try to fight it, I felt myself go into a deep sleep that would be void of any kind of dream.

* * *

The room I woke in was dark and dank. It smelled of dry rot. I think it was the pungent smell that finally woke me. I didn't know where I was, but it felt quite cold. I figured that Boris must have taken us to that underground training facility that Kai had mentioned the day before. If he had, we were almost screwed. Unless Tala got away, that was. He would probably know where it is. Maybe he'd even be able to bust us out. I wasn't sure. All I was sure was that I was cold, thirsty and my hands were in shackled to a wall.

There was no light. That was another thing I noticed. It would almost be pitch black it wasn't for the pale light coming from under the crack of my cell door. As it were, I couldn't get a very good look at my surroundings. I could feel that I was sitting on concrete. That was about all. I also knew that I had been out for a couple of hours: my clothes were almost bone dry. When some one spoke to me, I knew that I also wasn't alone.

"You're awake."

It was a statement; it wasn't a question. Typical Kai. Still, his words eased me a little bit. It let me know I wasn't alone. I think it also let him know he wasn't alone either. Comforting as that might be, I was still afraid. Boris' words were still fresh in my head, echoing in my ears and resounding in my mind. I wish I could have moved closer to Kai. His touch would calm my shot nerves right down. Unfortunately, the irons clamped around my wrists connected me to the wall and limited any movement.

"Yeah...Have I been out for long?"

Kai was silent for a few seconds. I heard him shift position and also take in a gasp of air. "Maybe for a few hours. It's hard to tell." There was something in his voice that sounded strange; different.

"Have you been awake for a lot longer than me?"

"It seemed like it. Then again, you had drugs to keep you asleep. I was knocked out in a more unceremonious way." That explained his change in voice. He was in pain. Hurt.

"Are you okay?" I asked with genuine concern. In the darkness I could practically see him smirk.

"Been better, been worse. In the scale of things I've got off lightly so far." If that was getting off lightly I'd hate to see the higher end of this scale. "Still, as long as we're both in one piece we should be grateful. I have every confidence that help will be on its way soon enough. Hopefully it won't be too late. I know Boris well enough to know that if he'd found any other of our friends he would have happily gloated about it."

I contemplated this in my head for a few minutes. He had a point. "So you think they all got away?"

"For now, at least." He shrugged. Well, I think he shrugged. Or maybe he just shifted position again. "We should be worrying about us right now. I don't know what's going to happen to us now that we've been found but I can safely say we're both in deep shit. No matter what they do, don't give in to them. Be strong and don't let them take your spirit. In here, that's the only thing that truly belongs to you so don't let them have it."

"I don't know if I can..." I whispered. "I'm not as strong as you are."

Kai gasped like he was trying to hold in his pain. "No, you're stronger. You've proved that with each passing day. I think that's why I like you so much. I've met my match." I snorted but he continued with greater conviction. "I'm not shitting you. Think about it, you know what's right and wrong, don't you? And you always strive to do what's right even if the odds are stacked against you. Take what happened with the Collins. You actually stood up to me, which I know can take a hell of a lot of courage. I mean, not that I walk all over people or anything, but I generally get my own way because most people are too intimidated to say otherwise. It took my closest friends years to be able to tell me to stand down and shit. Then you do it having only met me a few days earlier. It's pretty impressive."

"Sure, but I mean strength wise I'm more on the side of puny that Hulk Hogan."

"In here it's going to be your will that matters most, not your strength."

I could sense Kai's body tense and he told me to be quiet. I could hear why. There was something going on outside of our cell. For a brief and flitting moment I thought that maybe Tala had brought in the cavalry but when I heard the words 'yes sir' I knew that was far from the case. My heart fell as our cell door opened and Boris stepped in. When the light flooded in I was able to see Kai for the first time and he looked horrendous – like he'd been a victim in a gangland attack. He right eye had swollen up to much he could barely open it and his nose was bloodied. His lip was split and there was a large, dark bruise on his cheek. The t-shirt he had been wearing was ripped and bloody and I could tell from his facial expression he was still in a lot of pain. He refused to let that break his will though and I could see what he meant when he said that it was all you really had in there.

Boris stood in front of him and spoke in Russian. Kai replied, letting a smirk cross his face. A quick blow to his jaw almost made it disappear. Almost, but not quite. I felt my own smirk. Kai knew how to push Boris' buttons and looked like he enjoyed doing it as much as Boris enjoyed doing it back. I could feel some inspiration for myself too. Boris was clearly getting irritated by Kai and it was getting to him how much he couldn't control it. Unfortunately, it also seemed to be making him closer to the edge of unpredictability and that could be very dangerous for both of us.

The men who had cam into the cell with Boris began to unlock our shackles and I rubbed my wrists. They had been aching from being held up for hours. "Voltaire is ready to see you and you'll be glad to know he's in a reasonably good mood. After all, he's been searching frantically for you for days. He was very worried about your wellbeing."

Kai snorted. "Worried that I was well at all."

Boris didn't answer. He strode out of the cell in a military pace with the two of us following behind, our hands having been handcuffed in front of us and men aiming machine guns at our backs. I was able to get a proper view of Biovault and I have to say, I was impressed. The corridors outside of the cell were immaculately clean and hi-tech. It was hard to believe this place was actually in L.A: it looked like something out of a sci-fi movie about the future. We passed medical rooms with futuristic and sinister looking machinery; the doctors inside looked even more so. Sinister, I mean. There was one room that I walked past which had a scared looked girl a few years younger than me lying on the table. The doctor looked at me darkly as he pulled the blinds down on the room window but that didn't keep out the screams. It think I'll hear them for a very long time.

We were led down more corridors past a training room filled with kids of all ages and nationalities on various training machines. All of them looked exhausted and their clothes were drenched in sweat. Their skin was sallow and their faces gaunt. They didn't even notice us as we walked by. In fact, I doubted if they eve noticed anything. Their eyes were dead. There was no sign of life except from the many heart machines attached to their fatigue-plagued bodies. It was like watching a room full of zombies. The only people who had any life in them were the guards who stood supervising, occasionally checking their stopwatches and passing the odd word with each other.

I felt scared.

Sensing my fear, Kai inched a little closer to me. It was a simple gesture but it meant a lot to me nonetheless. Feeling his shoulder brush against mine made me feel a little bit safer, even if it was only a fraction. I wanted to take his hand, but I knew if we did anything like that we'd probably both be punished on some way. The idea that they'd chop them off crossed my mind but obviously that was ridiculous. Well, I hoped it was ridiculous.

After several more minutes of being led down a maze of stainless white corridors we were taken up a flight of stairs that looked remarkably different from the area we'd just been taken down. First of all, it was carpeted with a rich scarlet carpet and secondly the walls were laminated with mahogany wood. There were no doors here except for the one at the very end of the hallway. The heavy wood and the brass door knob made it look mysterious; like it didn't quite belong where it was. It was also where we were heading. When we reached it, Boris rapped his knuckles against it loudly and waited. After a few seconds a voice a recognised as Voltaire's told us to enter. I could feel there were butterflies performing their seasonal dance in my stomach. I really didn't want to have to meet this man face to face but I knew I had to choice. Before I could object my feet had already carried me inside.

I don't know what I was expecting from this room but what I got certainly wasn't it. At all. I mean, it was an office! An actual office! Like, with fax machines, a computer, a telephone, the works. There was also a varnished desk made of ebony wood and sitting behind it, Voltaire Hiwatari had his fingers laced under his chin and raised an eyebrow as Kai and I were forced into two wooden chairs in front of him which had been placed on white sheets. I had no doubt the purpose of those damn sheets. Voltaire didn't want any of our blood on his precious carpet. The man thought of everything.

As a person, Voltaire was intimidating in the flesh. The guy was power personified. His silver hair sat on his shoulders like a lion's regal mane and his posture showed prominence. Even his clothes held a note of rank in them. When he spoke, his words were well pronounced and eloquent, a lot like Kai's though his was more formal.

"I'm sure it goes without saying I'm pleased you can join me." Kai grunted but I remained silent. That turned out to be the wrong thing to say as his attention focused to me. "And who is it you've got caught up in all of this? Poor girl, she looks terrified. I'm sure she's now regretting the day that you darkened her doorstep." He tsked at Kai when he didn't answer. "Stubborn as always. Very well. Boris, see if you can loosen his lips a little."

Boris was about to strike but I shouted at him to stop. After all, what's in a name. Voltaire didn't seem surprised by my outburst. In fact, he seemed to expect it, like he was testing me or something. I felt like a guinea pig. "My name's Hilary. Hilary Tatibana."

"Miss. Tatibana. May I call you Hilary?"

"_Miss _Tatibana is fine."

Don't ask me where this defiance came from because I have no idea. Voltaire seemed to find it amusing. Well, he _did _ laugh and that's what people generally do when they're amused. "Very well. Tell me Hilary, how is it that you know Kai?"

"Friend of a friend. He needed help and I gave him it. And before you ask, I've no regrets."

He smiled cruelly. "We'll see. Now this question is for anyone. How have you managed to get away not once, but three times?"

"Lucky," Kai said.

Voltaire turned to him. The cool air around him vanished and I got a taster of the rage he'd had when I'd dreamt about him. Up close it was like being five foot away from a tornado. "Don't shit with me, Kai. There's no way you could have been lucky. Boris informed me that by the time the troops had arrived in the woods you had already cleared off. I want to know how you knew." Some one appeared in front of me. Some one who looked like he could bench press twice my weight. Twice of Kai's, for that matter. "Don't make me hurt her."

I closed my eyes so Kai didn't have to see the fear in them. I was ashamed to be afraid of a little pain when Kai dealt with it almost like it was a pinprick. "I...I don't know. We were just lucky." Some one's hand stuck me on my jaw and I gasped at the pain. There was blood in my mouth already. "Shit! Leave her out of this. It has nothing to do with her." I was hit again and Kai's voice rose desperately. "Stop it!"

"Tell me what I want to know!"

"I can't!" He was pleading now. It didn't suit him. I didn't want for him to have to beg for my sake. To have to bow down to Voltaire was an insult to the pride Kai had that set him aside from everyone else I'd ever met.

Voltaire rose. He loomed over us both. I'd never realised how tall he was. "Why not?"

"Because it's not his secret to tell," I said, meeting Voltaire's eyes with courage I think must have been borrowed from Kai. Kai's grandfather raised an eyebrow expectantly at me and, though it felt like I was betraying Kai to an extent, I told him."It's mine. I...Well, I suppose you could say I'm sort of psychic. I, like, dream about people who need help and one night I dreamt about Kai. When I dream about people I help them. It's just what I do. So I helped Kai get away from you and every time you've been about to find us I have another dream and we know to escape. Only last time we weren't fast enough."

His entire expression softened and if anything that was only more unnerving. He laced his hands under his chin and looked at me with great interest. "That's interesting. That's really, very interesting." He looked at Kai whose expression had hardened. It was like he knew something I didn't. He was also breathing heavily, like he was really mad. I don't know what the look they exchanged with each other meant but it caused my spine to tingle like something bad was about to happen. "Boris, take Kai away for a while, will you. I think Miss. Tatibana and I have somethings to talk about."

"What do you want with her?!" Kai demanded as it took all the guards present to be able to force him out. "If you hurt her I swear I'll fucking kill you!" There was a struggle as Kai was finally taken out and without him beside me I felt that old, familiar feeling of dread come back.

Then Voltaire smiled.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	12. Deals

Thanks to Sky for reviewing since I wasn't able to reply personally!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Deals 

"Miss. Tatibana," Voltaire said, smiling wider. With only the two of us in the room and me tied tightly to the chair I felt utterly defenseless, like a gazelle about to be pounced on by a tiger. Boris' threat began to ring in my ears and I wondered if Voltaire was like that too. Oh God, I hoped not. If that old man touched me in any way I was scared I might vomit. "Tell me more about your little...'dreams'?"

His composure was cool and his eyes watched me like I was some sort of specimen. I guess I was to an extent. "L-l-like what?" Oh God I was stuttering now! I begged myself to get a grip, to be brave. Fear was the way Biovault controlled their prisoners and if I showed I didn't have any if would only make their job that little bit harder.

If anything this just seemed to amuse him more and he leaned towards me a little. I could see the wrinkles on his aged face but also the youth he still possessed. He may be an old timer, but he definitely wasn't passed it. "Start from the beginning. I want to know everything." I took a deep breath and he must have taken that as a 'no'. He remained calm and gestured lazily outside. "May I remind you that your boyfriend is outside and with one click of my fingers I could have him brought in to convince you to loosen your jaw a little bit?"

I swallowed. After everything Kai's done for me, I couldn't let that happen to him. Unfortunately, I also got the feeling that telling Voltaire about my gift would be the end of my freedom as I knew it. There was just something in his eyes...like a hunger for knowledge. I don't know what he thought I could do but I was sure that he was mistaken. Still, if I didn't talk soon some one was going to get hurt and I didn't want anyone to be hurt for my sake. I had to practice what I preached and all of that.

Slowly, I wet my lips. "It started with the death of my mother a few years ago. I'd suddenly fall asleep without warning and wouldn't be able to wake up. During these sleeps I'd have what I call 'dreams'. Like, I'll have almost a vision, except not exactly. When this happens, I see what the person is doing at that moment, or is about to do. I also sometimes know what's going to happen to them without actually having to see it. It's like I become the person. No, I do become the person. I know what's going through their minds and I know things about them, some things about their history and sometimes things they've never told anyone." As I spoke, Voltaire's eyebrows rose higher and higher and he kept leaning towards me little by little. I felt myself trembling again as I continued. "The thing is, I don't have control over these dreams. Like, I don't know when they're going to happen of even what I'll dream about it. It can be anything from a person running away to some one in trouble to a cat that's got lost. I just don't know."

Voltaire studied me like I was a specimen under a microscope and I could see the cogs in his head turning as he took in everything I'd told him. The way his eyes were intensely meeting mine made me look away. It was like he wanted me to see what he was thinking but I was afraid to. Like avoiding his gaze would make it any better.

He stood up from his desk and walked round to me. He gently cupped my face in his hand and kneeled down to my eye level. His voice was so soft and caring I momentarily believed that. "Maybe you can't predict your dreams because you haven't had the training to do so."

My eyes narrowed and I'd spoken before I'd actually thought. "And what? You're going to train me? Do you think I'd want that?"

"It's not a matter about what _you_ want," he replied, chuckling. "Its a matter about how useful you could be to us. Think about it, we tell you to dream about something and you do it. Think about that power you could have. You could dream about tests you're about to have, secrets people are keeping from you...even the day when you die. What person wouldn't want that ability?"

"Anyone who's sane!"

This seemed to be extremely witty as he laughed even harder. "Yes, you would say that, wouldn't you? Well, if I can't convince you to use it for your own welfare then that's your prerogative. What you will do is learn to use it for my benefit. You see, for reasons beyond me, some of our...members try to escape from us and some are even successful. We could use you to track them down for us and then we could convince them to stay. Not only that but when we decide to expand our horizons if we could even be able to see our rival's next moves and technology." He put both hands on my shoulders and I found that I couldn't move my eyes from his no matter how hard I tried. It was like he was using a spell of enchantment on me. "All we need is a little commitment from you."

Snorting, I hissed, "There's not a chance in hell I'd help you! I'd rather die than let you get your sick, twisted ways."

I was expecting a blow for sass like that but nothing came. Instead, Voltaire's expression softened further and he looked regretful. He was quite a convincing actor. I felt like he was being genuine. I mean I knew he wasn't and everything but a part of me – a very small one – was questioning if he was. "If you don't, you'll never leave these walls again."

"So be it!" My gaze was kept strong and defiant even though my insides felt like jelly and if I hadn't been tied to this chair I would have found it extremely difficult to keep myself sitting up.

Then Voltaire sighed and looked at me sorrowfully, like this was the worst new he'd ever heard. "I didn't want to do this but I have no other choice." He retreated back to his desk and pressed down on the intercom where a slight crackle of static rose. "Boris? Bring Kai back in." A cruel grin was on his face as he added: "And some rope."

Within mere minutes Kai was being dragged back into the office, his hands had been tied behind his back and his face looked sorer than ever. Fresh blood was speckled on his nose but he didn't show any pain. He didn't have a chance too. To the man with the rope, Voltaire turned. "String him up," he commanded with as little emotion as if he'd asked him to take out the garbage.

At first I didn't understand what he meant, but then the guard made a noose and put it around Kai's neck. His eyes widened in surprised knowledge of what was about to happen. I tried to scream at them to stop but some one's hand clamped over my mouth so all I could do was whimper and cry. Tears ran down my face as the other end of the rope was tossed of the rafters and two guards pulled on it, pulling Kai straight off his feet and dangling in mid-air. He gasped and spluttered as his tried to take in air but it was useless. The rope around his neck dug in tighter so that the skin began to overlap it.

"Well, Hilary, do you see what your stubbornness is about to do?" Voltaire said, pointing his finger in accusation. "This is what happens to people when we don't get what we want. Do you see?" I nodded weakly as I watched Kai struggle. His lips were turning blue as he lost his battle for air. He had maybe thirty seconds or something before he lost his battle for life. Everything seemed to be a blur. "So what do you say?"

"D-don't...g-give in..." Kai gasped but it was too late. I couldn't let him die for my sake. He'd given into a fate worse than death for me and to let him die in return...no. I couldn't do it. I cared about him to much to let that happen to him.

"Alright!" I screamed. "I'll do it!"

With Voltaire's permission, the men holding the rope let go and Kai dropped back to the floor coughing and gasping for air. His chest heaved as he took in painful gulps and he was doubled over. I wanted to run to his side but I was still tied to the chair. Voltaire seemed to see my desperation and what little compassion he had he gave to me. I was untied and I ran to Kai's side, trying to help him get his breath back. I stroked his back steadily to try and circulate air.

"You fucking idiot!" He hissed to me when he was able to form words again. I was taken aback by the rage in his face and voice and especially the anger. Anger at himself. "You Goddamn fool! You've just sold your freedom. They _own_ you now."

I grabbed on to him and his hands went tentatively to my back. I was still crying but I no longer cared. "I'll be okay."

He looked at me like I was a little lost puppy dog. "No, you won't."

One of the men dragged me away from Kai and he was made to stand. He was shaky on his legs but managed to keep his balance. He glared at Voltaire with more hatred than I'd ever seen in a person but his grandfather wasn't even phased. He put an arm around his grandson's shoulder and looked at me. "Do you see what's going to become of her? That's your fault Kai. Everything that happens to her is your fault. This is your ultimate punishment for running from us: guilt. By allowing this girl to help you and leading her into danger and making her care about you, you've signed away her freedom."

This struck Kai deeper than any weapon ever could. I could see it in his eyes. What's worse was that he believed it. "Don't listen to him!" I said, struggling against my captor. "Everyone's responsible for their own choices in life. I _chose_ to help you and I chose to let them have me. Don't-"

"Shut up!" Boris shouted as he struck me across my cheek. The blow smarted but I tried my best not to show it. Anyway, the damage was already done. I'd said all I could say to Kai, now all he had to do was believe it. Maybe his position as natural leader wouldn't let him, but I hoped that wasn't the case. He had to be strong for both of us, or we'd never get out of there and I had no intention of being a Biovault pawn for the rest of my life.

Voltaire laid a hand on Boris' raised hand and he immediately lowered it. _Whipped_, I thought bitterly. "Now, now. That's no way to treat out guest. That is, after all, what Miss Tatibana is. She's a guest of Biovault. Kai, on the other hand, is a possession. Do with him what you must but leave Hilary alone when she's not being trained. That's an order." Boris muttered a 'yes sir' of sorts and Voltaire nodded his approval. "Take Hilary to the guest rooms for rest and Kai...you know what to do with him."

There wasn't a chance to say anything to each other for we were led in completely different directions instead of being put into a cell together. I suppose I should have been grateful for where I was taken, which was a large room with practically everything a teenager could want, except it had a security camera in the top left corner which was very unnerving. I was left without a word to take in what was to become my new home for the foreseeable future and looking around I missed my home comforts. This unisex room was nothing like my own back home where I had posters of my favourite bands, pictures of my best friends, my favourite books and movies. And some colour. This room had none of those things. It was plain white. I'm not even kidding. The walls and tile flooring was white. The sheets on the single bed? White. The only thing that wasn't was me and the electrical items. In that category there was a TV, cable box, DVD player and some gaming consoles – which I had no idea how to play. Seeing there was a DVD player, I assumed there would be DVDs and when I searched through the drawers I saw I was right, thought none of them were to my taste or my mood.

In despair, I flopped onto the bed and cried some more. I didn't care that the camera was watching me. I couldn't anymore. I wasn't crying because I was weak; I was crying because I felt like that was the only thing in here that would keep me human. Okay, so there was an emotion behind it like I said before but don't be getting the wrong idea. I could easily have hidden it but when I walked through those hallways and saw those kids my ages walking around like zombies I decided I was _not _going to become one of them. Ironically, I felt so much stronger.

As I lay on the bed – which was annoyingly comfortable – I let my mind wander. I thought of my friends. I wondered where they were and if they'd gotten help. I hoped they had on both accounts, not just for my benefit but for theirs too. I mean, I wouldn't want what's happening to me on my worst enemy never mind my closest friends. It worried me that I didn't know what had become of them. I mean, sure Kai said that if they were here or if something had happened to them then Boris would have loved to rub it in his face but if I'm to be a 'guest' here or whatever, surely he wouldn't have permission to do that to me? If that was the case then I'd never be told if they're here or not so I would never know if they were safe. I guess I could only hope. Hope that my friends weren't in this Godforsaken place and that they were currently trying to devise some plot to bust us out.

Then, just like an unwanted visitor, I began to dream.

* * *

_Tala looked around him, clutching Garnet's hand to tightly she squealed. A sharp look from him made her silent once again. He had been creeping along the woods for hours now and so far hadn't found anymore Biovault soldiers. That mean one thing: they'd got what they'd come for. Inwardly he cursed himself. He had screwed up. As Kai's best friend he should have been the one to make sure he never had to go back to the Hell they had grown up in. He looked behind him and stood up fully, looking back at the friends behind him to make sure no one had gotten left behind. A quick headcount told him they hadn't. Without intentionally meaning to, as they tried to make their way through the maze of trees they'd found the other two groups and decided to stick together, against Kai's wished. Besides, with Kai down Tala was next in line to take charge and he had done so naturally._

"_Listen up everyone," Tala commanded, his voice cool and steady and in control. "For now, we're safe. Biovault has left, meaning they've got what they've come for and if I know Boris, he took Hilary along with him. That means we have to resort to plan B, which I'm making up as of now._

"_We need to alert people we trust and people who are pretty much untouchable, in terms of Biovault reactions. In other words, we need help. We need help if we're going to get Kai and Hilary out of where they are. First things first: we have to get back to civilization. Out here we're just like sitting ducks so we're going back to the cars." There were mumbles of disapproval and Tala shot them all stern glares. "We're going to debug them, obviously. Then we'll drive into L.A city and tell anyone who can help us out all we can tell them." Tala shook his head. "Hiding didn't work out for us and now Voltaire's got two very powerful weapons. One, he knows how to use and the second..." He bit his lip. "Let's hope he doesn't discover her potential power. That could be devastating in ways I don't even want to think about. As it stands right now, I'm sick of hiding. We need to fight back. That's the only way we'll ever get our friends back and I'm ready to go in. I'm ready to fight. I don't know about you guys, but they've messed with us one too many times."_

_Mariah rubbed her shoulders against a cold breeze, but it wasn't the bitter chill that made her shiver. "It's gonna be dangerous, not to mention almost impossible. You're wanting us to overthrow an entire company here. I mean, with the amound of soldiers they have it may as well be an army we're trying to battle here! I think what you're asking us to do is crazy." _

_Tala smirked. "Well the school counselors have always said I'm unstable."_

* * *

When I woke up I was no longer in the white bedroom but I was in a laboratory with wires stuck to my head and my arms and legs strapped onto a table. Initially I panicked. Who wouldn't? I fell asleep in a comfortable bed and woke up on a cold metal table feeling like a lab rat with no idea what was going on. Beside me various machines bleeped and buzzed in accordance to the different wires on my head and when I was able to see properly under the bright lights I saw the lab doctors studying clipboards and the machines carefully like they were the most fascinating things in the world until one noticed I was awake: a thirty-something female with long blonde hair which was tied in a ponytail. She looked like a bitch, but her voice was sweet and caring.

"Oh, you're awake," she said, practically purring at me. She took out a voice recorder and help it up to my face, smiling encouragingly. "My name's Doctor Malloy. Master Voltaire asked that as soon as you woke from any dream you tell us exactly what you saw. In your own time, could you share your little experience with us?"

Like hell I would. "There was a cat. It's lost and it doesn't know where it is. It's looking for its home at twenty five Monroe Drive but its wandered too far and because its just a kitten its lost its bearings."

Doc Malloy frowned in a way that told me she hadn't quite bought my story. Neither would I in her situation. I mean I'm not the best of liars but come on! A lost cat? What's up with that. I tried my best to look solemn as she continually studied me as if trying to figure me out. Eventually she turned off the voice recorder and the other machines, taking the pads from my head as she did. One of her assistants undid the straps on my arms and legs and I was able to sit up.

"Why am I here?" I asked her and she gave me a cold look which I didn't quite understand. It went away almost instantaneously but I still saw it.

Her sweet smile returned. "You're a very special girl, Hilary with a very special gift. We're studying that gift so we can try and help you to use it better and have control. That's what these wires are for. They're picking up your brain signals so that we can try and analyze what happens whenever you have one of your 'dreams'."

Patronizing much? But I didn't feel like getting into an argument about it. I really just wanted to leave the creepy laboratory with all the people in lab coats milling around and the machines buzzing constantly. I decided that I much preferred the white room to in here, even if there was a camera to watch me when I...Sleep! That's why the camera was there. It was to pick up when I began to dream so that they could study me while I did. Goosebumps rose on my arms as I realised that. I would never be able to wake up in the same place I fell asleep ever again, if Biovault had their way and that was a horrible feeling.

"Can I go back to my room now?" I asked anyone who would listen.

Doctor Malloy looked at me with synthetic sympathy. "Sure, Hilary. We're done here. You go back to your room and relax for now. With the readings we've took today we should be able to start your training. I doubt very much it will take you long to master it; once you've done it once you'll know how to do it again."

I looked at her with as much enthusiasm as I would if she'd have told me something about football. In other words, not much. She dismissed me after this and I was able to return to my room. I tried to see into the various training rooms in case Kai was in one of them but I wasn't able to find him. I just wanted to let him know that I was alright and I wanted to make sure he was too. Maybe it was because I was feeling so alone, but I wanted to see him more than I'd ever wanted to see anyone before. I wanted him to hold me and tell me I would be okay. I wanted him. No amount of fancy gadgets or comfy surroundings would change that. In simple terms, I was alone in here and I felt it. The preceding knowledge had already affected me. At least I knew that Tala was going to try and get us out but wether he'd be successful or not was a totally different story. There was no doubt in my mind that they would all try their best to get us out and maybe shut down Biovault once and for all. Show the world just how unsavory Kai's grandfather was and expose his illegitimate organisation. They would try, but if they failed I didn't even want to think of the penalty. If they intended on using me to help, they had another thing coming. Even if they threatened Kai I wasn't sure if I could do it.

There was the whole issue of the greater good at work here. One or two lives given in sacrifice balanced out the thousands that would be saved. Kai would understand. No doubt he'd try and encourage me to let them kill him. It would be a much kinder fate than the one he was living now: forced to stay in a cold damp cell; hurt with no medical care; no idea what was becoming of me or his friends. I was fortunate to have a link with the outside world, even if it was an occasional and random one. He had nothing except what Boris would tell him, if Boris was going to speak to him at all. What if he was just being left there until he died? What then?

I wished I had some way of communicating with him and I realised I had. My dreams, obviously. Now the problem standing in the way was trying to dream about him. Could the Biovault training teach me how to do that? I wasn't sure if it would but maybe it was worth a try. There was no telling, but there was a feeling deep inside of me that told me this may be the key to their undoing.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty xx


	13. Hilary's Training

I'm so sorry this took so long to write! But I've been running out of motivation for Fanfiction totally. I think I'm growing out of it:( So I've tried to move this along so that I can conclude it before I lose interest. I need to write something different, like for a totally different category, I think. My fingers are itching for something knew to type, I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Hilary's Training 

I don't know what I was expecting when I was told I would 'train', but what it turned out to be wasn't it. For starters, I was given what the canteen ladies called a 'training breakfast', which I noticed was much different from the other people who joined me in the canteen the next morning. They'd given me a full breakfast with sausage, egg etcetera whereas everyone else had something that looked like gruel or something. Chemicals had probably been added to it but I was too hungry to care. I hadn't eaten in over twelve hours or something and my stomach had been grumbling all night. No doubt if I'd asked for food I'd have been given it but then I'd have had to look at some one who worked here and I was still adamant that anyone who would do so willingly had to be sick in the brain. I was surprised to find that I was allowed to eat with the other Biovault members but as I looked around at all the tired, empty faces I couldn't find Kai's anywhere in the young gathering. I wanted to know he was alright and the fact that he hadn't been at breakfast didn't settle my feelings again. Or he wasn't allowed out of wherever it was he was being kept; solitary confinement, most likely.

Although no eyes settled on me long enough to catch them, I could feel that there was a murmur of curiosity in the room as to who this newcomer with the fancy breakfast could be. However, everytime I looked at some one who I knew had been watching me they'd looked away like they hadn't seen anything other than the mushy, oat looking goop in their bowls. It's not like I was mad or anything. I mean, I would have loved to have some conversation with anyone who wasn't here because it paid well.

After breakfast was when the real surprise hit me. Instead of being taken to a lab or one of the facilities I'd seen when I'd first arrived, I was taken to a completely different room that looked more like psychiatrists office than anything else. There was that long sofa thing that you see in the movies but there was also a desk with nothing on it but writing implements and paper. Directly in front of that was a padded chair that was significantly lower that the desk itself. The room was decorated with neutral colours except from the carpet which was a deep red colour and reminded me of my home and the living room carpet. Suddenly I felt a twang of homesickness coming on but it was gone just as quickly when I saw who my trainer was to be. None other than Boris himself, sitting behind the desk, smiling. Yeah, smiling. Not leering, not glaring but smiling like I was his favourite pupil in gym class or something.

"Good morning, Hilary," He said cheerfully. I hated to say it, but with his face brightened up with his happy grin I could see the traces of where a handsome young man once resided before being warped by malice and evil. "How are you finding things here?"

"As fine as could be expected," I replied curtly. I didn't know what his game was, but I sure as hell wasn't going to play it. The man had _kidnapped _me, for goodness' sake! When you kidnap people you don't just pretend to be their friends afterwards. It's not etiquettical or whatever.

If he was offended by my shortness he didn't show it. His face didn't change at all, really. "That's good," he replied. "Now, I'm going to talk you through your training. You'll find that mastering your ability won't take you very, providing you're willing to work and concentrate on everything I tell you to." He pulled open a drawer behind him and took out some sheets of paper which had some kind of information on them. "These were printed off at the lab last night and we had a team of experts analyse it so we could try and get a better understanding of how it is you can see things.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but everything to do in the human body travels in waves. Our thoughts, our feelings, our life. Everything. Sometimes these waves are powerful to be picked up by other people, like when you can sense a friend is feeling sad or when you get the feeling something bad's going to happen. Others are harder to interpret so most people can't do it. Some people, although, like yourself, are able to sense the signals on a whole other level and can tell exactly what some one's feeling, what they're thinking. Possibly even predict what the person is going to do next. That's really what a premonition is. It's predicting some one's actions and the consequences such actions may have."

Thinking about this, I felt confused. I mean, all of the things Boris was telling me didn't apply to me. I couldn't look at some one and know who their best friend was or what they had for dinner. I had to dream about them to know what they were doing at that exact moment in time. It's completely different.

"But I can't do anything like that!"

This time, Boris' smile did fade. "I'm getting to that part. To fully understand it, you have to understand the basics."

I sighed. "I get it. There's brain waves running about in the air and some people pick them up. It's not exactly rocket science."

Boris slammed his fist on the desk and I jumped slightly at the unexpected noise, but I met his eyes coolly. "It's not as simple as you think!" He sat back again but his smile didn't reappear. "If you want to be able to use your ability properly then you have to be able to travel on these waves, like surfing the net, only this type of connection is more exclusive. Now, knowing that you already have the means to decipher some of these waves means that you should be able to decipher all of them. Think on it this way, if a man can life a hundred pounds of weight on pure strength alone, how much would he be able to lift with the right training?" I was silent and Boris smirked. "My point exactly."

"So," I asked slowly, "Are you saying that I could be an actual psychic if this all works? Like, reading minds and stuff?"

"I don't know for sure. But it's definite that you'll be able to control your dreams. You could turn them on and off as you like and choose who it is you want to dream about. I suppose, in a way, that is being psychic."

I'd be lying if I'd have said that didn't appeal to me. I mean, no more falling asleep in class? Who in their right mind would pass that chance up? The only thing that put me off was it was going to be Biovault training me and if I refused, Kai...Well I didn't want to think what would happen to him. An idea struck me then. They wanted to train me so that I could tell them about escapees and their competition, didn't they? Well what made them so sure that I was going to tell them the truth? How would they even find out if I wasn't? I was going to have to be clever about it though. I mean, if I keep using the same story over and over again then they'll figure me out eventually. I could be. Clever, I mean. I'd just need to think about my strategy a bit more and hope that I don't develop that Stockholm Syndrome thing.

"Okay, so what do I do?"

"Close your eyes and think of some one who you want to see; the one person who you want to be with right now. Think about every inch of their body, what they're probably feeling right now, what they'll be doing. Next, try to become that person. Picture yourself as them, feel yourself changing as you do so."

I closed my eyes, like he told me to and I felt really silly for doing so. Even so, I had to do what he told me or this was never going to work. The rest of it was easy. One person I wanted to be with? Right then it was Kai. I wanted to know he was safe and wasn't in trouble. I wanted to feel his arms around me, telling me it'll be alright and that he'd never let me go. In the darkness I could see him clear as day. His eyes were looking at me, the crimson fires burning in them, holding in emotions that I would never know about. His brows were furrowed in deep thought and his soft lips were furrowed into a deep frown. The two toned blue and slate hair was wild, but at the same time tamed; clear that even if he pretended not to care about how he looked, he always ensured that his hair was perfectly neat mess. Thinking harder, I pictured him where I was sure he was and that was in the same Biovault cell I'd woken up in, cold, most likely hungry and intent on bursting out. He'd unlocked the shackles which kept him locked to the wall and he was -

I stopped right there when I realised I was supposed to try and dream, not _day_dream. I resumed thinking again, beginning to get slightly nervous as I felt Boris' powerful gaze on me, mentally dissecting me like I was the frog we use in biology class. Shaking it away, I saw Kai once more in his cell, sitting down and trying to figure out what to do next. He was in a lot of pain but he was refusing to show it. Sure, it may hurt like hell, but Kai wasn't going to let his pride be hurt even more. His breathing was slightly labored but he controlled it. In this position, he would look calm, maybe even serene but inside his head was churning a thousand thoughts a second and his mind was racing against a clock he couldn't see or even knew existed. In the short time he'd been captive he'd analysed every little detail of the place as he'd been lead past them. Only, the first obstacle was in place right now. He was injured and weak, shackled to a wall and he knew there were no guards outside to come to his aid if he pretended to need it.

Or were there guards outside?

How could I do this if I didn't even have all the details? I tried to think harder and I thought, yes, there wasn't going to be guards outside. There were going to be giving each other bum while Voltaire and Boris were busy.

A titter left me mouth and I opened my eyes in alarm but Boris didn't seem mad. He looked at me curiously instead.

"What's so funny?" He asked slowly.

I shrugged sheepishly. "This is harder than I thought it'd be. It's hard to know what some one's thinking when you don't know where they are."

Maybe my tone of voice showed my true meaning but whatever it was cause Boris' expression to change once again. Talk about Jekyll and Hyde. "Just what are you implying, Miss Tatibana? That you can't learn because you're being kept here?" He was behind my chair in the blink of an eye and grabbed my arms behind me so tightly I gasped with the sudden pain. "There's no security camera in here, Hilary." He whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath against it and my body went rigid as his free hand rested on top of my thigh, his thumb rubbing against the inside. "So what do you say you become a bit more cooperative with me and we can maybe work something out where you get to see the person you're implying. For the record, Kai is in solitary confinement right now until we decide what to do with him, if I'm picking you up correctly which I assume I am. Of course, if you care for him the same way he does for you then I'm right." He let me go and sat back down behind the desk, smiling pleasantly as if nothing had happened. "Try again."

Feeling shaken up and like the feeling of his hand would never go away, I closed my eyes once more and pictured Kai as I had before only now he was wondering were I was and what was happening to me. No one had told him anything and it was tearing him apart because he blamed himself. I thought about how much I wanted to be there to reassure him, to promise that it was okay. I'd rather be a prisoner here than never have met Kai, or so my young hormones were telling me.

That's when I felt a surge. It was like no sensation I'd ever felt before. I felt giddy and lightheaded, but more aware of everything around me, like all my senses had improved tenfold. Colours were brighter and sounds were louder. I thought harder about Kai and I imagine I was becoming him. I curled my hand into a fist and in my head he did so too. It was then that I felt I had a choice. Would I go inside his head and find out what was going on there or not?

I chose to see. Duh.

* * *

_One thing Kai was grateful to have inherited from his grandfather was his ability to heal quickly. He had only spent a night in Biovault but the undisturbed slumber had improved his conditions dramatically. He maybe wouldn't be able to run a marathon but he was fairly certain he could break out if he was given the chance. Fortune seemed to be smiling at him for he had been moved from the dingy cell in the excretement of the compound to what was known secretly as the Peace Rooms to the children soldiered by Biovault and Solitary Confinement to the adults. It was meant to be one of the harshest forms of punishment; left completely alone with a room that had only a bed and total darkness but compared to the torture of everyday life there, where you nights were constantly disturbed by the crying and moaning of other inhabitants and days spent training until you felt like you couldn't go on any longer and punished for the smallest things, S.C was like a holiday. _

_Kai had always assumed it was because the most, well, only, suicides that happened in Biovault happened in the very room he was imprisoned it. Boris thought it was because the feeling of being alone drove the inhabitants insane and felt death was the only way out, but that wasn't it at all. Kids killed themselves in there because it was the only real chance they had to end their lives, rather than having to face going back to the bitter struggle that was surviving Biovault. Due to this fact, the guards outside were always listening for any signs that one of the kids were trying to take their lives wither it be sound of a body slumping as the blood oozed out of slit wrists or the bumping of a child against the wall as they hung themselves. Due to _this _fact, Kai knew how he would make his escape to find Hilary, wherever she was. He would have to pray that he would find her before they discovered he'd escaped but he knew it was doable. Almost impossible, but doable nonetheless._

_If only he had been given some indication to where she was. They wouldn't have removed her from the compound since that would have been too risky so she had to be here somewhere. Perhaps he could ask around some of the kids he recognised from his own Biovault training days, but there was a chance that they hadn't seen her or that the extra years had made them bitter and they would turn him in. He could try to take a hostage, but unless he could get Voltaire or Boris then everyone else was pretty much expendable, himself included after what had gone on in the office. He was well aware that he would have been allowed to hang if Hilary hadn't agreed to let herself become a tool for Biovault and he would be damned if he let that be her fate . His owed his life to her so many times he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he left her behind. Besides, he'd found himself growing attached to the feisty brunette with every moment spent with her. From their kiss to him diving into the water to save her, it all made him want to be with her more and more. There was no mountain to high for him anymore, and that included Mount Biovault. He was going to find Hilary, he was going to get them safe, he was going to take Biovault down once and for all, in that order._

_Positioned behind the door, Kai readied himself with the bedsheets he'd managed to tie around the bed. Given that the room was completely blackened out, this had been a difficult feat. He gave the sheets a sharp tug and the metal frame of the bed screeched against the concrete floor. Kai waited silently until the guard outside – he was sure (and hoped to God) there was only one) – knocked on the door loudly._

"_Hey, kid!" He called. Kai made no noise but pulled the bed again sharply and stopped. He banged the door again. "Kid?" _

_Kai held his breath as the guard cursed and fumbled with the key in the door. It was pushed wide open and Kai sprang on top of the man, taking him completely by surprised. With elbow blow to the man's collar bone Kai rendered him unconscious, took his handgun and taser and locked him in the room, knowing it would be another several hours before another person came along to check on them both._

_At a sprint, he took off done the corridor in search of Hilary._

* * *

I kept my eyes closed long after I woke up. Improvisation had never really been my strong point, as I'd shown with Doc Malloy. I let my mind rest as it came up with a story that was believable and wouldn't give Kai away. After all, he was my best chance to get the hell out of here. When I was sure I was ready, I opened my eyes and made my head spring up like I'd woken with a start. Boris was standing up in anticipation and he had a pen poised to take notes. 

"I saw him!" I gasped. "I did it! I saw him! I _was _him." I took a deep breath. "He's in a blackened out room, Solitary Confinement, its called. He's just sitting on the bed, thinking about...well, me. He... he doesn't think he's ever going to get out of Biovault. His last hope's Tala, but he doesn't think things are looking any good. I think he'd just giving up."

An Oscar winning performance if I do say so myself!

"Excellent job, Hilary. Very well done. I told you it wouldn't be as hard as you'd first think. Now, tomorrow we can work on getting you to picture people you've never seen before which is practically like what you've just done now, except a little harder." I'm not sure if Boris' enthusiasm was put on or not, but he did seem to be proud of what I'd been able to do. "As for right now, I think we can afford to give you a little reward for having worked so hard. After all, I think Kai will be wanting to know that you're alright."

I sat up in my chair like a stick had been rammed up my...well you get the picture. If Boris sent for Kai now, he'd discover that not only is he missing but also that I'd lied too. Also, I had a feeling that the first places Kai was going to look for me in would be any rooms used to train Biovault and if I got taken someplace else, Kai's job was going to get a whole lot harder. I could feel myself panic slightly. "Now? But, I've only just got the hang of it. Couldn't I try to do it one more time? I mean, what if it was just a fluke?"

Boris eyed me suspiciously. "I thought you'd be practically dying to see him. What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"The greater good," I said. "If I can't do it again, then I can never help Biovault and I can never get out of here or be with Kai again. I have to make sure that I've got the technique right."

"Alright," Boris said. "That's quite a sensible idea. Try it one more time, but with some one different. Your father, for example."

I have to admit, Boris' idea was a smart one. Now, I already had my lie about what I had dreamed about. In truth, I wanted to find out Tala's whereabouts and if he was going to be anywhere near the Biovault facility in the near hour or so. If Kai and I meant to escape it wouldn't do having them try to rescue us while we were doing so.

With my eyes closed, I saw Tala's ice-blue eyes piercing through the darkness of my thoughts. His flame coloured red hair was like a torch for me and I could see clearly where he was. I hadn't even realised I was dreaming until I woke up again.

* * *

_Support, Tala found, hadn't been too hard to get. He and Kai hadn't been the only people to have been able to escape Biovault and he knew where some of the others had started their new lives. It had only been a matter of rounding them up for a revenge mission which no one could turn down._

_Using a cell phone, they'd called Tala's parents, not worried about phones being bugged anymore, seeing as how Biovault had found what they were looking for. After explaining the situation and confirming his mom and dad's worst dreams, they'd rushed down to the cabin to pick them up and take them back to the upper class suburbs where it would be slightly harder for Biovault to attack, if they would even bother with them at all. In a city as filled with celebrities as Los Angeles was, living in an area where a lot of them lived had its benefits. The crime rate was lower than practically any other place in the world due to the many paparazzi trying to get sordid photos of any famous personality they can and if several black vans pulled up and kidnapped a handful of teenagers it would be all over the news faster than any other story Tala could think of._

_From there, they'd thought out the rest of their plan. Garnet's parents were using their contacts to get in touch with the people in the authorities who they could trust, promising to deliver to them one of the most secretive groups of organised crimelords ever uncovered. Acting as an informer, Tala had been kept up for most of the night as he and his fellow escapees had described Biovault and the men who worked there as best they could. It turned out that there had been suspicions of some sort of hidden military base that wasn't belonging to the U.S army for years, only the organiser of it all could never be found and without evidence to go by there wasn't much the government could do about it. Now they had teenagers who knew where the headquarters was and also the entire layout of them and the were going to exploit the opportunity to its fullest._

_Tala was only too happy to oblige. To him, Biovault summed up every meaning of the words hate, torture and suffering in his life. At a young age he'd been taught and experiences things no child should have had to at that age and in some cases ever. It kept him awake countless nights to know that other children were going through the exact same thing as he had but he'd always been afraid to do anything about it. It was cowardly, but nothing would make him want to risk going back there before now. So long as he'd kept quiet they would leave him alone._

_However, that ended when they took his best friend. It was clear to him then that no one was safe, himself included. How long would it be before they decided they wanted him again? How long before they came to his door with an offer he just couldn't turn down? The answer was never. It was never going going to happen because this time he was coming for them, and he had himself the back up that Voltaire had always feared._

_Now, he was crouched outside the Biovault underground entrance, so expertly hidden by technology the government hadn't even known was invented you would have to know the exact location to be able to find it. But Tala did. He did and he was at it now, with federal officers, a S.W.A.T team and police officers ready to launch an attack._

_He grinned as one of them gave him the thumbs up. It was showtime._

* * *

My heart was beating fast as I woke up. We were going to be rescued. I knew it now more than ever. So long as Kai could find me, we would be able to make our escape to where Tala was stationed as he waited for the attack team to finish. He didn't know it yet, but he wasn't going to be permitted to enter with them. No one was. Pretty soon the whole place was going to be a war zone and if Kai didn't hurry up, we both would be caught in it. 

To Boris, I hid all of these thoughts and tried my best to look sad. "It was my dad. He's...He's got no idea I'm even missing. He thinks I'm still safe in Tala's lodge."

Boris was about to put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder when the door burst open and there, standing in all his two toned, crimson eyes glory and aiming a gun at Boris' head with a smirk, was Kai.

* * *

Please review! 

jellybean-kitty


	14. The Escape

Since I'm off school I decided to try and update this! I sort of like the way this chapter came out and when I look over it, I realise that it may seem things are happening fast, but that's the way I want to them happen. Now I've started a fic in a new category, I've got a better motivation to carry on writing this, though it's end is coming soon.

Thanks to Souleaterned for reviewing who I couldn't reply to personally!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

The Escape 

"Touch her again and I _will _shoot," Kai said calmly and cocked the gun for emphasis.

Boris took a few steps back and put his arms up in surrender and I went to Kai's side. He side stepped in front of me for protection and I felt a shiver of glee, despite our dangerous situation. I don't know how Kai learned to fire a gun – I doubted very much that it would have been Biovault since they didn't really have any guarantee that their trainees wouldn't turn the gun in their direction – but I was grateful that he did. Or maybe he didn't know and was just bluffing. Either way, Boris was treading on the ice carefully. He must have realised that with me around, Kai more desperate than every and desperate people could be very unpredictable.

But when I looked like Boris he was smiling like an indulgent adult who was humouring the child. "And just what are you going to do now? Take me as a hostage? My life is expendable for the sake of Biovault, surely you know that. If you even try to use me to get away they'll kill me first and then you second."

Kai scoffed. "I know Voltaire would have you dead in a heartbeat. But that's not my plan. I intend to end this right now. I'm not leaving here while you live." He turned to me with the softest eyes I'd ever seen on his harsh exterior and when he spoke his voice was even softer. "Hilary, I think you should turn around. You don't want to see this."

Now, I don't know about most people, but if some one was threatening to kill me and it was a cert that that person was going to go through with their plan, I'd be crapping myself. I'd be begging for my life or something, pleading every asset I had to live, although maybe I'd try and keep my dignity even a bit. Still, I've be pretty damn scared. What I would _not _do would be to laugh in my would-be killer's face. I don't know, I just think that's a little bit suicidal. But Boris must have a death wish for that was exactly what he did.

"Come on Kai, you don't seriously think you can pull that trigger? End it, as you said?" Kai raised the gun higher and cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'try me'. The worst part was that that was Boris' intention. "Go on then. If you think you're man enough shoot. Kill me. End it. That's what you want, isn't it. A life free from Biovault? Tell me, will you go for your grandfather next? That would be the most logical option. After all, I'm only a pawn in this little game of war. I'll be replaced just as easily as I was hired."

"I'm mad, not insane. Anyway, it's not about that. This is about revenge. Everything you ever put me through, all the torture, the misery, the nightmares I get even now and the fear that at any moment I might get taken back to you, that's what I want to end. There's no other way but to kill you." Kai laughed slightly hysterically and I backed away from him slightly. Like I said: unpredictable.

Boris shrugged. "Very well then. If that's how its got to be that's how its got to be. Pull the trigger then, Kai. I'm prepared."

There was something in his voice, Boris', I mean, that I didn't like. Why would he invite Kai like that? I would have thought he'd have been trying to beg for his life but instead he was giving it away like it was a prize at a raffle. There had to be some hidden motive; something that Boris knew about but was too clever to tell. He hated Kai just as much as Kai hated him, didn't he? So why then would he give Kai the satisfaction of being the one to kill him? Then I understood. It was the ultimate revenge.

"Don't kill him, Kai," I said suddenly and Kai looked at me as if I was the crazy one threatening to shoot people. "Don't do it. If you kill him it'll never end. The nightmares, the torture, everything. You'll remember killing him and you'll regret it until it drives you insane. You're a good person, Kai. You might not think it but you are. You'll feel guilt about it forever."

"Bullshit," Boris said, smiling at me and then Kai. "You're a hardened fighter, Kai. Biovault has made you into one. _I've _made you into one. No emotion, no compassion and no guilt. You pull that trigger by next week you'll forget about it and can carry on with your life. Do it Kai."

"Oh for God's sake!" I cried in anger and Kai turned to me in surprise. "Use your brain, Kai. Why do you really think he's so desperate for you to kill him? Huh? Isn't it obvious? He _knows_ how you'll feel about it. He knows it'll eat at you inside until it drives you insane. Don't let it. Just walk away and let the authorities deal with it. That's the best way. No, that's the only way. You and I, we can escape now and within the next hour the whole of Biovault will be shut down."

Both Kai and Boris turned to me and demanded, "What?!"

"That little dream I had Boris? Not about my dad." I smiled sweetly. "Let's just say Tala's decided to take a stand and he's got the support to put you down. I'm thinking S.W.A.T, FBI, L.A.P.D, to name a few. His, along with some other Biovault escapee statements, have given them the evidence that they've been after for years. Did you honestly think that no one who mattered knew about Biovault? Or did you just think you'd paid off enough people to not have to care anymore? Well you were naïve to think so. Sure, they may have kept to their word, but there were people who had suspicions but not the evidence to prove it. Now, they have a handful of individual teenagers who are all willing to testify against you and all of them saying pretty much the same thing. Two names in particular have been mentioned. Voltaire Hiwatari's...and yours."

The anger in Boris' face twisted and contorted it into a hideous snake's. "You lying little bitch. They'll never bring us down. Incase you've not noticed we have an army-"

"Of school kids who I can tell are just itching for the chance of a mutiny." His clear outrage was intensified by the sounded of a siren throughout the compound. "And here's the cavalry coming now."

Boris howled and dove towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut as a gun shot sounded. There was an unnatural animalistic yell of pain and I opened my eyes to see Boris lying on the ground holding a bloodied ankle and using every swear word in his vocabulary to curse Kai's name.

"You know," Kai said, lowering the gun with a smirk, "for something you told me I'd regret forever, I feel really satisfied."

I hit him softly on the shoulder. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

He chuckled and put his arms around my waist. I felt slightly nervous that the gun was therefore aiming at my butt, but I didn't want to spoil the moment. "I was so worried about you," he said as his mouth got closer to mine. There was a screaming man on the floor whose ankle bone had just been shattered by a single bullet but neither of us cared. Our lips met in a soft kiss and when our tongues met, I swear a jolt of electricity ran through my body and wakened me back up to reality. I broke away and took his hand.

"We can do that later! This whole place is about to become a warzone and I, for one, don't want to made into Swiss cheese just when we're about to be free again. Do you know the way out?"

Kai licked his lips. "I'm pretty sure. I'd dreamed about it so much when I was a kid."

"And can you make it out okay?"

"I'm still a bit sore but I'm pretty sure I'll be alright." There was the start of gunfire and we knew it had begun. Kai's demeanour changed and the proud leader was was returned. "This is going to be one hell of a dangerous escape. I'm going to go first. Stay behind me and keep low."

With a deep breath, Kai opened the door to the training room and were down the corridor we'd first travelled on our way to see Voltiare. I don't know where the fighting was going on for Kai didn't give me a chance to look. He pulled me with him as he sprinted out of the immediate dangerzone and I forced myself to keep up. His past was within my limits but hearing the sound of gunfire to close to me made my legs turn to jelly and I found Kai was have pulling, have carrying me out. This sort of thing I'd only ever seen on T.V or Hollywood blockbusters and now that it was going on behind me, I felt more afraid than I had in here. One stray bullet in the cross fire could mean the end of me or Kai and it scared me more than anything. As brave as I had been, I didn't want to die. I'd come this far and now escape was so close I could almost taste the fresh air and smell my father's aftershave when he'd hug me as I came home to him. He would be out of his mind worrying about me, thinking the worst when, in reality, my stay in Biovault hadn't been all that bad. I mean, I think I might actually have learned some of the basics in being able to control my dreams in the hours I'd worked with Boris.

Kai turned a corner and stopped. There were a further two corridors to choose from and from the look on Kai's face it may as well have been twenty. He closed his eyes and took a few steps forward.

"What are you doing?" I asked, getting antsy about still being in a building where people where probably being killed and knowing if I wasn't careful I could be one of those people.

Kai didn't open his eyes but put a finger on his lips to silence me. "I'm using instinct. Don't break my concentration of we're going to have to rely on luck."

I huffed impatiently and watched him as he took a few steps down each corridor. It was a painstakingly slow process but then, without warning his eyes snapped open and he grabbed my hand, practically yanking my arm out of my socket, and we were off again. This time, I was able to match his speed. The break from our flee had given me a chance to calm my nerves and I felt the control I now had over my body. My powerfully muscled legs pounded down on the floor, eating up distance like it was nothing. Instinct had completely taken over Kai and I trusted it completely. His skills had been honed for years, after all. If he couldn't get us out of here then I'd eat something really unpleasant.

"We're almost there," he told me over ragged breaths. I didn't ask how he knew but I just knew he was right. He was going to get me out and we were going to be free.

But my dreams were dashed as we approached what I knew in my heart was the way out and saw that two armed Biovault soldiers were blocking it. They raised their guns at us. "Drop your weapon and raise you hands above your heads." Kai slowly put the gun on the ground and kicked it over to were the guards stood. The female stood forward while her male colleague kicked it behind him.

It was not going to end there. I wasn't going to let it end there. "How good an actor are you, Kai?"

He gave me a baffled look. "Let's put it to the test."

I let myself collapse onto the floor and closed my eyes. "What's wrong with her?" The male demanded, with a slight panic in his voice. They were obviously briefed that I was precious cargo.

"I...I think she's dreaming," Kai replied and knelt beside me. "What are you planning?" He hissed quietly.

"Improvise!" I hissed back.

"Uhh," Kai said, "Help me prop her against the wall. If she takes one of her fits she could seriously hurt herself if she's lying on the floor."

I felt like kicking him. The dummy! Lying on the floor's the best thing for a person when they have a fit. Well, the two guards must have not been educated on this or on hearing I could get hurt didn't hear the rest for they both rushed over to help Kai. Their let down of their guard was all Kai needed. While he took the gun got the holster of one guard, I took the gun from the other and the tables had turned. We kept them raised and slowly backed towards what looked like an elevator. Kai took mine from my hands and I felt relieved. The power the piece of metal gave me was foreign and I didn't like it. Having it out of my hands felt like there was a weight lifted. Well, at least I knew I would never be able to shoot some one.

While Kai kept the guards under control, I opened the elevator doors and we got in. I pressed the 'up' button and it creaked as the rustic device started up. It juddered as I pulled the door closed and, feeling like collapsing with relief, the elevator rose. Kai put his arms around me to keep me up and my feet completely gave way. He went down with me as I broke down into tears. I don't know what brought them on, but it felt great, like I could cry away the whole experience.

Kai didn't seem to understand for though he held me and gave me the support I needed, he was frowning. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," I said, wiping my eyes and smiling, "I think I'm just happy. For me and you."

He looked at me like I was insane. "Yeah, I'm happy too but I'm not going to cry about it."

Dawn was breaking as we surfaced and I took in a deep breath of air. It tasted sweet compared to the staleness of having been underground for two days. I couldn't believe that. Two days we'd been at Biovault. It had seemed like so much longer, but it hadn't. These entire events had taken place under a week. It was surreal and I coudln't quite believe it. I mean, in the space of like seven days I'd gotten my first kiss, went away with my friends for a trip – albeit we were running from scary people but it still counts -, been kidnapped, learned how to use my Gift and held a gun. Oh, and I might have fallen in love.

"Tala!" Kai cried out as we stepped off the elevator and found Tala and several unhappy kids standing around impatiently.

Seeing his friend, Tala's face brightened up and he looked genuinely glad to see Kai. I was touched by the happiness the two of them had to see each other. I even thought they were going to hug; I could tell they both wanted to but to keep up their macho exteriors they nodded at each other, but that didn't stop them both from smiling.

"I'm glad you're okay man," Tala said, clearing his throat. "And you too, Hilary. It's ending tonight. Everything. We don't need to be scared of it anymore. And it was so easy too, only I wish I'd been allowed to go in but we were made to stay here."

"I didn't figure that would stop you."

Tala smirked. "We were actually about to go in before you guys came out. So what's it like in there. I'll bet Boris is hiding out in his office."

"Actually," I said, "Kai shot him in the ankle."

To my surprise, Tala's face lit up even more. "Nice. Did he scream?"

"Like a girl."

"What about Voltaire?"

"What about him?" Kai asked sourly.

"What happened to him?"

Kai shrugged and I knew I could help out here. "I could find out if you want." Both Kai and Tala looked at me like I was just a little girl who was trying to join in on the conversation. "No, seriously, I can. That's how I found our you were coming to get me Kai and how I knew there was going to be an attack on Biovault. Boris taught me how to do it. If you want me too, I see what's happening to Voltaire. I think I've got the hang of it. At least I can try."

For whatever reason, Kai was hesitant. I thought he would be happy to know what his deranged grandfather was planning, but instead he didn't seem to want to know. Tala, however, was eager to find out. With his red-haired friend's coaxing, Kai eventually agreed with a slight nod that was hard to make out with only the dawning light to go by.

"Catch me," I said with a wink and as I concentrated hard on Voltaire, I knew it had already worked.

* * *

_Voltaire sat behind the desk of his office calmly. Things were all falling apart and very soon they would find him, arrest him and he would have to go through the public humiliation of a trial and most likely life imprisonment. There was the chance that he could make a getaway to another country, such as Mexico where American jurisdiction meant nothing but spit and jeers. However, to escape he would have to rely on some very powerful allies and since they hadn't been able to stop this invasion there was very little hope they could smuggle past maximum security policemen. If he were a rueful man, he would question why this was happening to him but he didn't. He knew why and he had no regrets. Not one. His arrogance had been his downfall. Funny how his grandson had always told him so yet he had never believed him. Voltaire knew he had lived like he was an immortal man, unstoppable in his wake. All this was correct yet in some crevice of his mind he had always been aware that things were too good to be true and it was foolish to think he was untouchable because he had money to pay off whoever needed it. He had failed to pay off Tala – money would have meant nothing to him anyway since it was a different kind of retribution the boy desired._

_He sighed as he listened at the battle waging outside his fortress of luxurious carpets and expensive furniture. It was evident it had to happen someday, though perhaps if they'd found Hilary sooner they could have at least stood a chance of resisting. They could have seen this coming and prepared for it._

_Looking down on the golden pistol lying on the red velvet material he knew that mentally he already had. He picked it up and with one blast it was all over for him._

* * *

I gasped as I woke up in Kai's arms. He looked at me almost regretfully and said, "He didn't see it through, did he?" I shook my head sadly. "I didn't think he would, the coward that he is."

I put my hands on his shoulders. "He did it because he knew he wasn't going to win. It was the end and he knew it was. Don't you see? This is a good thing. So maybe he's not going to go to prison or anything, but his name will go down for being a tyrant anyway in the greatest suicides or whatever. And, what's more, you're all free. You, Tala, everyone else. You're all free from Biovault forever. You don't need to hide and you don't need to run."

Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought this news would make him want to scream for joy or something. But oh no. Not Kai. He nodded and walked away. I guess he needed to be alone for a while. Voltaire was really the only person who connected him to his mother and father. Sure there was Mariah's parents but to Kai they probably wouldn't count. Weren't they related on his mother's side anyway? When all was said and done, Voltaire was still Kai's family and Kai had a right to grieve for him even if I couldn't understand why. Perhaps there had been happy moments; good qualities to be missed. Or maybe he was overwhelmed by what this actually meant for him. He could go back home. Well, he could go back to his house seeing as it really wasn't much of a home. More importantly – and this was incredibly selfish – we could be together.

I was going to go over to him but Tala took my arm and shook his head. "He needs some time."

Sighing, I looked at him as he sat with his arms folded round his knees and his head resting on them. The field we'd escaped to was the perfect place for him to think. I just sort of hoped he wasn't thinking for too long. Why couldn't guys understand it was always better to voice their problems than keep them hidden inside?

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty xx


	15. Freedom

I hate when this happens. I start of a story with all the anticipation of a kid with a new toy and then I begin to lose interest when I think on all the other stuff I could be writing. Of course, there's only two more things in that category and then I'm retiring from writing altogether. I want to apologise for this chapter. One: it's really short for how long I took to write it. Two: it's not too good quality. Three: It's got spellings and what not all over the place just becuase I can't be bothered checking for fear that I'll just want to delete it all and start again. I'm going to conclude this withing the next two chapters and then I'm going to move onto new things before writing one last Beyblade story. And I've decided to plan ahead with that by writing a break down of chapter by chapter becuase my fault lately seems to be that I keep writing stories with a great idea but then I lose face on how to follow that up. It's getting from A-B that seems to be the problem.

Anyway, enough from the lengthy author's note and if it is possible to enjoy this chapter at all, please do!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Freedom

The hours we had to wait for the soldiers and officers to get out of Biovault had to be the longest that I'd ever spent. Conversation between me and Tala quickly ran out after five minutes and I think both of us were slightly grateful for that. It had been a long day for both of us, what with me having to dream so much – which takes so much effort its actually tiring – and Tala working his butt off to cooperate with the Feds and everything we were glad to be given the chance just to sit back and relax. Kai was keeping his distance with both of us and we gave him it. I guess a lot has happened to him and, even though I felt he maybe needed someone just to give him some support, he needed some time to himself. It sucked majorly to have to watch him sitting in the grass like a little lost boy.

As I sat in the silence, I had some time to think about where I stood. Well that was a slight contrast in terms since I wasn't in fact standing at all but whatever. Would Kai still want to be with me now he could stay? Or was everything just a passing romance, spurred on by the knowledge that we would have to go out separate ways? It was silly, I know. But the future held no guarantees and I truly wanted to have some sort of relationship with him. I'm not saying he's the love of my life and we're going to go and get married and have kids together, but what I am saying is that what I felt for him had to be love: be it puppy or true. We're only teenagers, after all. What's the chances of us really staying together until we're adults? Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying it couldn't happen I'm only saying its unlikely. That's the truth. Bitter, but the truth.

I wondered if he'd live in that big house all by himself? Maybe he would live with Mariah. I didn't know and I couldn't predict it. It wasn't unheard of for kids to live with the butlers for practically all their lives. Didn't Bruce Wayne do that? I'm not the comic book type so I couldn't be sure. Kai may choose to do that rather than be a burden on any more people, even though no one saw him as a burden at all. He may even be put into foster care, at least until he's old enough to care for himself. I didn't need to be a Kai expert to know he was going to hate that.

The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to console him, say something, anything. There was only so much a person could take on their own. Sometimes, it helped just to know some one else was there, even if you didn't want them to be.

I decided it was time to bite the bullet and made my way through the grass. Kai didn't even look up to acknowledge I was there but he knew it was me all the same. It was something about the long sigh he made as I sat down beside him.

"I knew it was only a matter of time until some one came over," he said with a monotonous tone.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked and put a hand on his arm. He seemed to relax with my touch slightly and I felt confident enough to shift closer to him.

He put an arm around my waist and I felt like it was appropriate for me to rest my head on his shoulders. He put his head on mine and I closed my eyes, feeling peace for us both. "Of course not. I'm glad you came over, actually. I just.. I just want you here. I don't know what I've got to say, or if I'm ready to say it yet."

I slipped my hand into his and squeezed it, trying to push every kind of supportive emotion I could through into the simple gesture. He must have sensed it for he looked at me gratefully and actually have a whisper of a smile on his face. "I'll stay here for as long as you need me, but I think you need to talk to me. There's things you have to get off your mind and I don't think its healthy for you to keep them all bottled up. I mean, so much has happened to you over the years that it must be killing you to have kept it a secret for so long."

This wasn't the right thing to say. Not at all. He took his hand from mine and stood up, casting me a dark glance that sent a chill through my spine. From anyone else I could take a look like that in my stride but from him...no. Not from him. For Kai to look at me like that was like having my very heart branded with a red hot poker.

"You sound like everyone I've ever met," Kai spat venomously when his back was turned to me. "I thought at least _you _would be different."

"What?" I replied, keeping my voice low which only added to the effect my anger was having. "You have _got _to be kidding me! How many people sacrificed themselves to save your sorry ass? Huh? How many? How many people have freaking put their own lives on the line for you? Tell me that Kai before you dub me as just one more brick on the wall of your sorry life."

My chest was rising and falling hard as I held his gaze. I wasn't afraid of him and I planned on letting him know that. Boris and Voltiare? Sure, I would say they struck fear into my heart but not Kai. I could take him on. Well, maybe not physically since he would destroy me but mentally I was just as strong as he was if not stronger. I sized him up for a full ten seconds which seemed to be ten minutes before I saw a slight crack in demeanor. His eyes softened slightly and I knew I had won.

"Just think about that," I said and turned on my heel.

It would have been a very dignified exit, but I wasn't given the chance. Kai's arm shot out and grabbed mine, pulling me into him and pressing his mouth onto mine in one swift move. All my strength evaporated from me and I gave in. I wasn't to proud to let him let me comfort me. Besides, like I'd said I'd already won, so it was time to let him win me. His heart was pounding underneath his dirty, blood strained t-shirt and it beat in time with mine. Oh God, I wanted him so badly. His tight grip on my body gave way to all the emotions we'd felt; fear, anger, despair and – for Kai – sorrow. It was clear he needed me with him then. Well, maybe not necessarily me, but he needed some one who wasn't just going to give him sympathy and agree to every little thing that he said.

We were in the height of passion when he suddenly broke away and backed off guiltily, like he'd just committed some abominable crime just by kissing me. He turned his back form me again and looked out to the horizon, his face an unreadable mask once again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't put you through that. I know what happens to you when I do. I know because I feel it too." Confusion must have been written all over my face because when he looked round at me to see if I was still listening the ends of lips curled up slightly.

"I don't get it. Put me through what?"

"Us, pretending its so simple."

This totally cleared everything up. Not. "I still don't understand. Why isn't it simple? I love you, you love me. What else is there? What else even matters?"

Kai closed his eyes as a light breeze blew through our hair. "I don't know what's going to happen to me now that Voltaire's gone. It's not even certain that I'll be able to stay in the city since I'll probably be put up for foster care. The law says that I'm still a minor and minor's must be looked after by parents or carers."

"But can't you stay with Mariah or Tala? Surely they wouldn't let you be taken into care."

"It's not a matter of letting them take me. I don't want to be a burden on their families anymore than I've already been." I knew it. "And furthermore, I don't think its fair just to ask them to let me stay with them. How would they be able to say no?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe they'd want you to stay with them? Or that they're even hoping you'll ask because they wouldn't think it would be fair for them to ask you because how could _you _say no? I mean, I could find out for you if you wanted?" I closed my eyes and prepared to dream but his sharp voice stopped me.

"No! No...I saw how tired you were after dreaming about Voltaire. You need to take it easy. After all, it couldn't have been easy seeing him...you know..."

His voice trailed off into the distance and it was more clear to me than ever that he was mourning. Could it actually be that Kai felt love for Voltaire? After everything that he'd been put through by the man was it actually possible that Kai still cared about him and even missed him now that he was dead? Well, I guess everything's possible. It's that Stockholm Syndrome, isnt it? Kai had been living such a cruel life for so long that he'd grown accustomed to it and the people responsible. Even though he'd tried to escape from them they would always be there in his mind. It was really a tragic thought.

"You're sorry he's dead, aren't you?"

His eyes rested on my face and I could see his sorrow as clearly as the sun was rising. "He didn't really love me. I don't think it was possible for him to after my parents died. But he's still a part of me that I can't escape or let go. I've lived with him all my life; I 've grown up with him all my life. There's just some things you can't leave behind and he's one of them. I don't expect you to be able to understand. Even I don't get it really. I hate the man with every inch of my existence but still I don't want him to be dead."

"For what its worth, I'm sorry. I thought you'd be happy that he was out of your life forever but since you're not I truly am."

"I thought I'd be happy too. But we had so much unfinished business. There was so much I wanted to say to him; so much he had to know. I wanted him to live to see me taking over his company and smirking when I'd put him behind bars for all his crimes but I didn't. He still won."

I took his hand again and this time he didn't pull it away. "No, he didn't. That's why he killed himself. He knew he'd already lost. He'd be beaten. You beat him, Kai. He couldn't take it so, like a coward, he took the ball out of the park and shot himself."

"The future's still so uncertain for me though. I'm not kidding myself by saying that it wouldn't have been that way if he were still alive, but it just seems more realistic now. I hate that. I don't like not knowing what's going to come. I like what I have now. I have you, I have my friends and I have freedom. Soon I might not have any of that."

"You'll still have me. What's changed? I mean, really. You're still in the same situation as you were two days ago. We were going to have to split up then and if we have to do so now we will. You said you didn't have a choice but to wait for me and, guess what? I don't have that choice anymore either. So what does it matter what comes between us? If you really care about me the way you say you do then it should be nothing."

Kai cocked an eyebrow at me and I grinned. He was coming back. "I knew I could count on you to put it as bluntly as that."

"But I'm right."

"That you are."

He sat back on the ground and pulled me down beside beside him, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me in tightly. It was like having my security blanket again. I felt totally safe and secure, almost as if Biovault had never happened and we were still at the lodge watching deer and swimming in the lake. Except we were in a field in what seemed like the middle of nowhere waiting for soldiers to end their little battle and take us all home or, in Kai's case, a hospital for a checkup. And most likely stitches.

It had to have been approaching mid morning by the time there was any sign of life from Biovault and conversation from anyone had more or less died out. Kai and I didn't speak, neither did Tala nor any of the people who was with him; people who I'd never actually been introduced to, now that I think on it. They'd just stared at me curiously as Tala had spoke hushed words to them presumably about me. To be perfectly honest I wasn't exactly chapping at the bit to indugle in conversation with them anyway. I had a feeling that no matter what I said there would be something far interesting for them to talk about in my absence. I mean, these people were all Biovault escapees, right? How interesting would my simple little I-went-to-middle-school-then-high be to these guys who'd been raised as soldiers? That and they intimidated the hell out of me. If I wasn't mistaken, they were all Russian and all as tough as steel. Okay, I'll admit it. They scared the hell out of me.

"They're coming back out!" Tala called to us and sure enough, the elevator had begun to hum.

Kai and I stood up to attention immediately and went over to where the other kids were standing, looking eagerly to see for sure what we already knew. We'd beaten them. Every single one of us knew it. It was inevitable in the end. Now we just needed to see the good guys parading the Biovault employees out into their various vans and take us home where I was going to go to my bed and not leave it for three days. Well, maybe I'd go for a shower first since I was smelling a little bit ripe.

The three of us stood together and watched intently as an entire squadron of all the most elite soldiers aimed guns at the backs of several people I remembered from Biovault. There was Malloy, some of the creepy lab assistants who worked for her and there, right at the very back and scowling with pure hatred, was Boris being supported by two S.W.A.T members. I smiled back at him. Behind them were hundreds – and this is practically literal – of kids both my age, older and younger. Some looked frightened, some looked relieved but most of them...most of them didn't look anything. They were just gazing ahead of them, like they hadn't even realised they were free from Biovault at all. It was one of the most saddening things I'd ever seen.

A member from the F.B.I came over to us and looked me and Kai up and down. "Hilary Tatibana and Kai Hiwatari, right?" I nodded on both our behalves. "I'm glad you two got out alright by yourselves. We looked for you but obviously we couldn't find you and that was just as well. The place has been set up for self destruction from the inside."

"You mean it's going to blow up?" I asked, glancing nervously at where we were standing.

"It's going to blow in. It's an implosion. Minimal destruction to outside environment but maximum destruction of the underground compound itself." There was a loud crackle from underneath our feet and the F.B.I guy smirked. "That would be it. You two kids are wanted over at the medic's van." He looked at Kai and frowned. "And I think we'll take you to the local hospital – just to be sure."

Before we could leave him and go over the van where we'd been directed, the guy stopped us again. This time, he aimed his words at Kai and spoke in a quiet voice that I could still overhear. With one hand on Kai's shoulder, he told them they'd found Voltaire's body and that they were sorry for his loss. Kai didn't say anything back, but just nodded and walked away from him. I followed him at a quick pace until we got to the medics.

The female doctor took one look at Kai and shook her head. "You're going straight to the hospital with those injuries." To her colleague, she muttered, "I don't know what on earth these people have wrong with them, doing this to kid's. Whole lot of them should be shot." Her male colleague nodded.

"Look, I don't need to go to the hospital right now. I'm fine. I don't even feel hurt," Kai assured but the doctor was having none of it.

"Not a chance. I saw that little limp you're trying to hide there and God knows what's wrong with you underneath that shirt of yours." She tipped her head to the ambulance. "Get in. You should come with us too. You don't look immediately hurt but God knows the emotional strain you've been through."

I was only too glad to comply. I wanted to get as far away from that place as possible and also wanted to stay close to Kai. We both climbed in to the ambulance with the doctor and when she shut the door, we knew our dealings with Biovault were well and truly over for the mean time.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	16. Getting Better

Okay. So three weeks or something and no update and when i do you get this lousy piece of crap. I'm sorry, really. My excuses? The usual. No time, no inspiration. I only have one more chapter left and this is concluded so huzzah for that. I do apologise for this sorry excuse for an update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Getting Better

They'd told me my father was already waiting for me in the hospital but when I arrived, they ushered both Kai and I through the back doors and up to the wards without letting us see any visitors. I would have caused a fuss about it, normally, but I was really too tired to do anything. The nurses didn't seem to understand this for as soon as they'd got Kai to a bed and me to one in a separate ward a psychiatrist was waiting for me for an 'informal chat'. My fatigue didn't make me looked forward to a chat with any more doctors after what the last ones had been like but, like I said, I wasn't in any sate to complain. The sooner I cooperated and they could clear me, the sooner I could sleep and wake up to my dad being by me bedside. Until then I could tell it would be a fun-filled day.

The doctor this time was another female – and, yeah, I was slightly uneasy by this – but nowhere near as attractive as Malloy. For one thing, she had mousy brown hair that was tied into a long pony tail and her skin was spotted with moles. She wore frumpy clothing and square-toes shoes that gave her the overall appearance of an awkward teenager even though she had to be in her thirties at least. I looked at her hands and spotted no wedding or engagement ring but still she had a friendly smile that was as genuine as it was warming.

"I'm Dr. Kensy," she said and I could hear she was from a more north-easterly state than California. I guess Maine. Her voice was gentle and soothing and I immediately liked her and even felt bad for being as shallow about her looks as I had been. "I know you've been through a very traumatic experience and I want to talk to you about it. You can tell me anything. I'm a doctor and that means I'm not allowed to share anything with anyone else unless you want me too." I raised an eyebrow at her and she seemed to be slightly offended, her voice rising higher with indignation but still having a lulling effect on me which wasn't very useful when I was craving sleep. "I won't. When I graduated from college I was made to take the Hippocratic Oath, just like every other doctor. I've never broken it all of my nine years in this profession. You know what that is, right?" I nodded, even though I didn't have a clue. I really wasn't in the mood for any medical mumbo jumbo.

"What exactly is it you want me to talk to you about?" I asked. "I doubt very much you want my whole life story, right?"

She regarded me with a calm and understanding look and smiled. "If you wanted to start there I wouldn't stop you, but you're right. I want to hear about you ordeal in -" she paused as she looked at her clipboard, "-Biovault. Let's start with the basics. Did they hurt you in any way?"

"Besides mentally?" I asked, smirking a little at my own personal joke. "No. They hurt my friend a lot though and I was threatened at first but they didn't actually hurt me."

Kensy picked up on this and immediately pounced. "Did you see it and what happened?"

"They tried to hang him. They did it in front of me but his grandfather called it of at the last moment. You can see the marks on his neck from where the rope was. I didn't see much of everything else, but he'd really injured. The A and E are looking after him now and giving him treatment."

"Were you worried about him?"

I gave her a look that clearly told her she was insane. "Of course I was! He's...he's a really good friend and we care about each other. Not knowing what was happening to him and thinking he was going to do killed me. Even now I'm still worried about him. I don't know how he's going to take the new life he's about to live. He's been repressed for so long...I don't know. I mean, on one hand he'll have freedom like he's never had before but on the other he'll want to do his best to settle into whatever home he's put in. I guess I don't know him all that well but I think that's going to be his biggest problem. You know, the clash of the two."

"You really do care about him," Kensy commented with a little cheeky grin. "You've related everything I've asked you to him."

I found myself smiling back at her kind eyes with a lopsided grin. "Yeah, I guess I do. He's done a lot for me."

"Are you dating?"

Well wasn't that a good question? "Yeah. Well, no. Well I don't know. I'm really not sure. We've talked about it but he thought he'd have to go away for a while and we said we'd wait until he could come back before we had a relationship. You know, wait for each other and all that."

She chewed on the end of her pen and looked at me. "You're not too happy with that, are you?"

"I would rather have him now," I replied and realised how true it was. Things would be so much easier if he just committed. Hasn't he ever heard of long distance relationships? I mean, sure they hardly ever work but we feel so strongly for each other that we would make it work. It _is_possible. "Well, I mean date him and give it a shot."

"Have you spoke to him about it?"

It occurred to me then that I was talking with this adult stranger as if she was a close friend. It was funny how sometimes it seemed talking to a stranger was a lot easier than talking to some one who you know. I guess its good to get an outsiders view sometimes but still its a little weird. I mean, she is a shrink and all but there's still stuff you shouldn't really talk about with people you don't even know too well. Too well. That's rich. I met this woman about twenty minutes ago tops.

"No. I didn't get a chance with everything going on. I mean, what, was I supposed to ask him while he was recovering from a near death experience? Come on! Even I'm not that much of a ditz with guys." I shrugged, feeling slightly awkward at having just ranted at the person who was trying to help me out. She didn't seemed phased anyway so I guess it wasn't so bad. Loads of people must react this way with her. "I'm sorry but you've got to understand. I've had a really stressful, surreal, horrific experience that I sort of just want to forget for a while. Talking about it might help, but I want to talk about it when I'm ready too and right now I'm cranky, exhausted and just want to get some sleep so I would please, _please, _appreciate it if you would just let me talk later and I can catch up on some sleep."

Bemused, she regarded me and wrote some notes on her paper. Man, I what I wouldn't have done to find out what she was writing about me. Hopefully it wasn't that I was some insane little girl who was crushing on the wrong boy since that would be untrue. Sort of. Well I guess I would never know since she folded over her notebook and gave me a brief nod.

"I'll take my leave then and tell the nurses you're going for a well-needed nap." She gave me a little wink. "And I'll demand they don't disturb you."

I gave her a grateful smile and felt relief when she finally left the room and I could settle down into the surprisingly comfortable bed after changing into the pyjamas which had been left on my bed. I couldn't have been more grateful to let my head hit the pillow and go into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Is she sleeping?" Garnet asked, whispering. "Doesn't she know its visiting hour? We should totally wake her up."

"What?" Hissed Mariah. "She obviously needs the sleep."

"I guess," Agreed Garnet. "Look at her face. Those bags only go with some one who's sleep deprived."

Now that wasn't fair. I'd just been in Biovault where they didn't exactly supply moisturiser and whatever skin care stuff that Garnet would use. Besides, she didn't have to draw everyone's attention to that fact. I felt so selfconcious it was unbelievable and I knew that I was awake to early since Garnet pointed out my eye bags to the entire world.

I sleepily opened my eyes and saw all my friends gathered around my bed all with different expression on their faces that made them look quite comical; like a bad acting class. I smiled up at them to let them all know I was alright and it only spread further when I saw that there was a stack of get well presents lying being presented on my windowsill. There were various cards, a vase of flowers and, even better, there was a great big box of chocolates.

"We were going to wait until you woke up but I thought you might have preferred to see them there when you were awake," Tyson gestured to the window with a suppressed grin. "Now that you are do you want some candy?"

"I don't suppose that would be the candy that belongs to me, judging by the tag on it," I asked, trying to look stern but failing miserably. I was really happy to see that they were all okay even though I'd already known that. Just seeing them before me confirmed everything and made it almost okay, even if Kai was still missing from the gang. There was nothing that could keep the smile from my face, even though Tyson was already beelining for the chocolate. "Go ahead," I said with a shrug and doubted he'd even heard me. "So have you seen Kai yet?"

Garnet and Tala exchanged private glances which made me feel slightly foolish at asking. We hadn't even held a proper conversation yet and I was already wanting to know about Kai. The psychiatrist had said I talked about him a lot because I cared, but I was starting to wonder if it wasn't really an obsession from the way Garnet rolled her eyes.

"He's still in the care unit," Tala answered for me. "We're going to see him after we're finished here."

"And my dad?"

"He's signing some kind of forms so we said we would visit you while he's busy and then see if Kai's awake once he's done. That means the two of you can have some privacy."

"How long will he be?"

Max grinned. "Why? Is our presence not good enough for you?"

I made a face at him halfheartedly. As horrible as this might sound, I would have much rathered been able to see my dad for longer than spend half of the visiting hour with my friends. I mean, look on it in my position. I've just spent probably the longest ever time away from my dad and the last time I saw my friends was like, two days ago or something._Plus _there was the undeniable fact that some of those friends were the ones that put me in that position in the first place. Okay so maybe that wasn't so fair but it felt that way. There was nothing I wouldn't give to be able to sit in my dad's arms and just half one of those long father/daughter talks that just seem to make everything seem better.

"I just want to see my dad," I replied to Max in way of explanation with a slightly sheepish grin. I guess it was sort of ungrateful of me to be wishing them away when they'd gone to so much effort to make me feel better. They had all bought me get well presents after all so I added in, "But it was great to see you guys too."

There was a light knock at the room door and my dad poked his head through it and gave everyone a charming smile that clearly told them it was time for them to go in the nicest way possible. "How are you all?" A rhetorical question. Nice touch. "I've dealt with all the papers so go see if Kai's awake. It wouldn't be so good if he woke up and no one was there to see him." Suppressing a grin, I waved to everyone as they guiltily left my room with a quicker pace than I'll bet they originally planned. When they'd left my dad gave me an apologetic look that was about as fake as my disappointed goodbyes. "I hope you don't mind sweetheart."

I shook my head. "Not at all."

He pulled me into a hug that was as strong as a bear's which made my ribs feel as if they would crack under the pressure but I pulled him in tightly nonetheless. "The worry made me sick. This isn't anything they taught you in parenting books. I don't even know what to say. Really, though? What is there? 'Are you alright?' seems a little bit overdone in this particular situation."

"'Are you alright?' is great dad," I said as he took my hand in his. "To be honest, I don't think there's much to talk about. It was almost like camp. A lonely and depressing sort of camp but still a camp. And anyway, I was more worried about everyone else than what was happening to myself since, like I said, it wasn't so bad. How about you dad? Are you okay?"

My dad looked slightly amused at the turn of position and offered me a smile that didn't quite reach through his handsomely rugged features. "I'm okay now," he replied, stroking my hair. "I wasn't a few hours ago but I am now. You've not given me an easy time bringing you up, have you? What, with your dreaming and then these government people kidnapping you..."

"Well, actually they weren't really anything to do with the government. They were more an independent and private company."

"Yes because that makes all the difference."

"It might..." As I thought about the government I wondered what the heck was really going to happen to Biovault now that they were involved. I mean, sure, we all had our theories but we really hadn't been told anything. It was like even though we had escaped into the light we were still being kept in the dark. "What's going to happen to them?"

"Who?" My dad asked, his face contorted in confusion.

"Biovault. Boris. What's going to happen to everyone involved?"

"Trial my high court, it seems. They've found enough evidence backing up their crimes to society that they'll be punished for sure. Most employees are looking at life and some even might be given the death penalty, all things depending." He squeezed me hand. "I wasn't going to ask this until you'd made a complete recovery, but would you be willing to testify against Biovault in court? The police and special agents have been pressing me about how important it is they get an answer from you as soon as possible so they know if they can proceed with the trials or not. I told them it was entirely your choice if you chose to speak out or not and I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do. Bare in mind they already have everything they need."

Maybe I was still a little tired but it seemed like my dad was actually trying to convince me not to go to court. Well feck that up the backside. "Dad, one more person will just strengthen their arguments. It'll all be fine in the end. Plus it'll be like putting an end to it once and for all. And it would be great to be the reason why Boris is behind with him getting to actually see my face while I watch him getting taken away."

"I'm glad I raised such a humble girl."

"You don't know what it's like dad," I said in way of defense, probably sounding more hostile than I meant.

"You're right," he replied sadly. "I don't. Maybe if I did I could help you through it myself rather than having to have a professional in to see you."

"That was you?" I asked, slightly angry and he winced.

"Put yourself in my position. Your daughter's just been kidnapped and had God knows what done to her. How would you deal with?"

"I don't know," I replied quietly.

"Ah. So you see my point? I didn't know what to do so I had a psychiatrist brought in in conjunction with the hospital's advice."

I crossed my hands huffily. "I didn't need a psychiatrist." I didn't add that talking to one had made me feel a whole lot better. Typical teenager, I know. "I would have been fine without."

"Are you mad at me for it?"

"No..."

"Then why are you being sulky?"

"I don't know."

He sighed and unfolded my arms. "I think you need more sleep." He kissed my forehead. "I'll come back and see you tonight. Get some rest and you'll feel a whole lot less grumpy and a whole lot more understanding."

"I_do _understand," I muttered, half-angrily and half-irritably.

"Sure you do," my dad was grinning that charming smile again and I couldn't resist but smile back. "See you later."

I frowned as he left my room, dipping the blind before he did so, making the ward darker and for some reason less inviting for sleep. Sleep wasn't even coming to me when I tried closing my eyes and I sat back up feeling a tightness in my chest that told me I wasn't ready for rest just yet. It was the chocolate. Too much caffeine and all that. With slight resignation I realised that I was just going to have to wait it out until either I didn't feel wide awake or something else came along to entertain me which probably wouldn't be until the next visiting hour.

I really did feel like screaming.

The cards sitting my window sill looked suddenly inviting. I turned on the light so I could read them. I knew instinctively which cards were from whom and with a smile I looked at the different covers. There was one that was all bright sparkles and flowers and I could tell that Garnet and Mariah had written me that one. I think its a typical girl thing to buy and sign cards together. I opened it up and saw, just as I suspected, the flouncy but neat signature of Mariah and the bubble like print of Garnet's, both names laced with kisses and hearts. Another one had a cartoon like drawing with the most unfunny joke I'd ever read and with a smile I thought of Tyson. Holding in my laughter, I read the message inside and saw Tyson's scribbled mess of what was supposed to pass as handwriting followed by Kenny and Max's tidy names.

There was one card who I wasn't sure had written or bought. Having been able to put names to all the other ones I deduced that Tala must be the giver of the plain white card with the simple message 'Get Well Soon' typed in an indistinct black font and a simple picture of a vase of flowers. There was no silly messages on the inside and not even a greeting had been written other than my name at the top and then at the bottom Tala had signed his own. No kisses, no doodles. The only other thing there was a message that was written in such small letters I had to squint my eyes to be able to read it but it was there all the same. It read:

"I know what you've been through. Don't let it the past control you. You've been brave so far but the real test is about to come. You have to try and carry on. Good luck and never give up."

With a smile I replaced the cards on the window sill and lay back down on my bed. That was just fine, Tala, because no matter what I never would.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	17. Fairy Tale

This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it! I'm glad its finished and I think I like the ending I chose. There were several ones I was considering but I thought this one fitted best!

Thanks to everyone who took time to review this story! I hope you've liked it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Fairy Tales

Early the next day I was allowed to leave the hospital and finally go home. First, of course, I visited an exhausted and beat up looking Kai. The long sleep I'd had the night before had left me refreshed and bright eyes; more so than I must have been in Biovault because when I saw Kai the next morning, before my dad came to pick me up, he looked significantly worse than he had during our escape. His face was pale with fatigue and there were ugly purple bags under his eyes – this tiredness being a side effect of some of the drugs the doctors had issued to him to help with whatever pain he'd kept hidden from me.

On the other hand, his bruises and cuts had cleared up significantly and he looked much cleaner and less blood soaked than he had when I'd last seen him. Even with all this taken into account, it didn't look as if his mood had lifted much.

"Hey," I said, sitting on the chair provided by the nursing staff and trying to smile brightly.

He sat up further in his bed. "Hey. You look better."

"I'm not going to lie. You don't."

A small smile cracked on his lips. "Garnet told me as much. Not my fault, by the way."

"No, its not." There was an awkward silence that made me want to run out of the room. Kai could at least help me a little bit. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy. You're almost ready to leave and you're making a full recovery."

"When I leave were am I going to go?" He asked, obviously not expecting an answer. I didn't prepare one to give him either. He let out a deep sigh. "What am I going to do with my life?"

"Kai, you're like sixteen. You're too young to be thinking like that. Anyway, let's face it. It's not the end of the world. I mean, so you're not going to live with your grandfather anymore. It's not like you were going to anyway. And so what if you go into foster care. You should be grateful you're even getting that chance. It could be so much worse."

"I might have to move state. Maybe even country."

I flipped my eyes to the heavens. "They can't make you. It's your choice who you want to stay with if you want to stay with anyone at all. Besides, you're overlooking one small thing. You have family here and friends. They're not going to make you move from your only living relatives. There are laws and legislations."

"Do you know them?" Kai asked immediately, staring at me hard and accusingly.

Looking down, I said, "No...not exactly."

"Then how do you know?"

"It makes sense, that's all."

"Ah..." He said mockingly. "It makes sense. I see. So do you think it makes sense then that you can legally start a family before 21 but you can't drink alcohol at your own wedding?"

"No..."

"Well that's the law."

"It's completely different!" I replied, sharply.

He shook his head. "It's all relevant." I folded my arms stubbornly and looked away from him. "I appreciate you trying to help but I'd rather if you knew the facts before trying to console me."

I was about to reply back to this but then thought what was the point? When Kai was in this particular type of mood there was no living with him anyway. I was too stubborn not to back down from an argument and already we were at each other's throats. This was just like every conversation we ever had with each other. No matter what, we always had a disagreement of some kind. It was both of our natures. He was a strong-minded male and I was a strong-minded female. Naturally we were going to clash.

I decided to voice some of my opinion. "Have you ever noticed that just about every conversation we have features some sort of disagreement?"

Kai looked at me like this randomness wasn't expected. I think he was probably ready for a retaliation of some kind. "No, I've not." I was getting ready to argue back but his smile told me he was just kidding. "It's a sign of closeness, apparently." I must have been giving him a look that was like 'where did you find that out' because he smirked and added, "Garnet says that everytime she and Tala argue, which isn't that often and always about bigger things."

"I can't believe you actually listen to anything Garnet says."

Trying to hide a smile, he made his eyes look as serious as possible. "Why do you say that?"

"She told me that if I didn't ex foliate every day the sun would tan my skin uneven and that if I can't speak at least a little bit of French I'll never find true love, to name a few." I paused for a second. "And actually another interesting one is her theory that if I don't lose my virginity by the time I'm twenty I'll be a spinster all my life."

Kai looked puzzled. "She's not even lost hers. So do you follow the other two?"

"Do I look like I do?"

He scrutinized my face comically, rubbing his chin in mock thought. "Well, your face looks pretty much even, save for the few spots here and there." My glare made him apologise straight away for that remark. "And as for the other one...well you tell me."

"I can't say-well I mean I don't know-I mean-" He silenced me with a kiss that made my cheeks turn red.

"I think I've got my answer," He said, smiling playfully.

"You can't tell from one kiss whether some one loves you!"

"No," He said, nodding sincerely. "It's their defensiveness afterwards that tells you its so. And the way they blush when you tell them so and they realise their mistake."

"I'm not blushing!" I insisted, knowing fine well that my cheeks were red hot.

"Are you not?" Kai asked. "Then it must be one of the coldest summer days known to mankind, despite you wearing the average summer outfit which teenage girls wear."

I looked down at my shorts and vest top and made a face at him. "It's just a puppy love anyway."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're a bitch," I replied, sticking my tongue out and feeling quite proud of what had to be the lamest come back I'd ever spurted out in my entire life. I don't think even Tyson makes come backs as bad as that one.

Kai shook his head and laid back. "You're breaking my heart, Hils."

A bustling doctor came into the room and the mood in the room became drastically more formal. I sat back in my chair and clasped my fingers to my lap, trying to look as innocent as possible and probably failing miserably. He looked at us both with mild humour and grasped at the stethoscope around his neck with a hand on either side. "That's not the only breakage that needs healing, though it's probably the hardest to mend and harder still when the heart breaker herself stays longer than the allowed period for visiting outwith the designated visiting hours."

"I can't surely have been that long already?" I asked, trying to make my eyes as big and puppy-doggy as possible.

The doctor didn't fall for it and instead looked at the clipboard at the bottom of Kai's bed. "You know I can't let you stay. Kai's got a physical to get through. I would have thought you'd be eager to go home anyway." Just like that I was brushed off and had no choice but to leave the room and Kai in the doctor's able hands.

I suppose it wasn't all that bad. My dad was waiting outside the room for me anyway to take me home and I was looking forward to see my room again, even though it hadn't exactly been forever since I'd last been in it and was slightly relieved to see that nothing was out of place. There was still a heap of clothes lying on the floor where I'd tossed them in my hurry to leave and my bed was still messed up from diving on top of it to pull shoes/clothes/bags from underneath it. I breathed in a deep breath and let the aroma of lavender – the room scent I used – slip into my nostrils and awaken my senses.

It really was funny how long it seemed that I'd been away for, even though it had only been the length of a family holiday. Things that I saw ordinarily everyday had slipped from my memory and I'd found myself forgetting what colour my various picture frames had been. Odd, huh? I mean, how often do you really see when you look. Because I'd been kidnapped and stuff it was like my memory was fading away when really it hadn't been there at all. Common things like what my dad looked like as well I'd worried I would forget. Even more so how my mother looked. Or had looked, I suppose is more correct. Without concious thought I crossed my room and sat at my desk, taking her picture into my hands and studying it carefully.

She'd been so beautiful, my mother had. Her hair had been brown but her eyes had been brown too. Her build had been slender and her bone structure almost replicated mine on her jaw and cheek position. Her lips had been fuller, though, and her nose more elegant than my button like one. My dad tells me all the time that I look exactly like her, but when I looked at that photograph I couldn't see it. Model agencies probably would be desperate to take her on but for me they'd probably be desperate to get rid of me. I'd been blessed with a lot of things but my mom's beauty hadn't been one of those gifts. It was good for me, in a way. Character building or whatever. That's not to say, of course, that I wouldn't have loved to be her exact image. Given the chance I would snatch it in both arms and that's not just so I could be pretty. It would mean that everytime I looked in the mirror I'd see her there, smiling at me like she was still with me. There's always that cliché of 'yeah, she is always with you, she lives inside of you'. Well that's nice and stuff but what good is that to me? She's not exactly going to take over my body like some deformed version of Jekyll and Hyde which is actually probably for the better.

Her smile in the picture was the same one that I remembered from when she'd been alive: genuine, sweet, loving. That was everything my mom had represented. Sure, she could give one heck of a telling off when I'd misbehaved but there had never been a night which had gone by when she hadn't gone into my room, kissed my forehead and whispered that she loved me. Obviously I was used to her not visiting nightly since if she did I might freak out just a little bit. That's not to say that it wouldn't have been nice if my dad had taken over the tradition. I guess its just not a dad thing to do. He shows his love in other ways.

"I love that picture," my dad said, causing me to jump. Speak of the devil, huh? I hadn't even heard him come up behind me.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed. "She looks really pretty."

"She looks like you."

See what I mean? "I don't see it."

He cupped my chin in his fatherly way and smiled down at me. "Of course you don't. But other people do and that's a cert."

Looking at him like I wasn't convinced, I put the frame down. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"I'm sure Kai would agree," he replied, with an innocent smile.

"Dad!"

"What?"

"You can't say that to your daughter, dad. It's wrong. Besides, dads are supposed to hate boyfriends."

My dad rubbed his chin. "So he's your boyfriend, eh?"

"I didn't say that!"

He didn't say anything else because I threw a pillow at his face and pushed him out of my room. I mean, I can't be presumptuous like that. He's not ever really technically asked me out. Sure I could say I'm seeing some one but what does that mean, anyway? I see people everyday but I don't necessarily make out with every single one of them. Seeing some one. Seeing who? Doesn't prove anything except you have eyes. With Kai its not even clear what we are except two people who exchange the occasional kiss. I suppose when his future's clearer we'll decide where to go from where ever it is we are. We're at a cross roads right now and we just need to read the roadsigns to see where it is we're going, even if its separate paths.

I settled down onto my bed and wanted to think about this harder but I thought what was the point? Worrying about problems doesn't solve them so why bother? It'd be best to just push it out of my mind for the time being and deal with it when the time comes. Being like I am, I just don't see the point in obsessing over something that's not yet happened. Sure, I know I'd rather that this story would end in the fairy tale tradition where Kai rides up to me in a dashing white stallion and takes me away to his castle but this is reality. Things like that just don't happen in reality. Fairy tale endings don't exist. Happy ones do, but fairy tales don't. Fact.

So much for not thinking. My mind had been working so hard I had barely heard my phone ringing. I was glad I didn't since it was Tyson. I hadn't been able to have a proper one on one conversation with my best friend since I'd gotten out of this whole mess. As soon as I accepted the call, his loud voice yelled in my ear so harshly I had to take it away for a few seconds to let the ringing calm down. It was like some one had rung Big Ben inside my head.

"Loud much?"

He laughed just as loudly. "Sorry, Hils. Got BIG news!" I could imagine the letters of 'big' coming out of his mouth in capitals the way he'd said it. "I'm talking huge."

I yawned and stretched out on my bed. "Okay. Spill."

"Okay. So I was talking to Ray this morning – well five minutes ago – and before that he was talking to Mariah who was talking to Kai-"

"Just skip to your point, Ty," I said, laughing slightly. "My head's spinning trying to keep up."

He was quiet for a few seconds while he tried to gather his story and bring it to the gist. "Alright. So its like this. Mariah's been doing some talking with her parents and was explaining Kai's situation and all that to them. I think she mentioned something about him going in to care and they were like 'no way'. So, to cut a long story short, they told her that they would invite him to stay with them until he's old enough to move out."

I sat up, banging my head off the head board in the process. I winced and saw stars for a few seconds. "Please don't tell me you're kidding!"

"Would I kid about something like this? So, Mariah's at the hospital right now and they let her in to see Kai because they thought it was really important too. To get right to the chase, she told Kai what her parents had said, asked him to come live with her and he said no."

"What!?" I cried. "You have to be kidding me!? This was his chance to stay with me and he turned it down? What was he thinking?"

"Whoa! Calm down, Hils. I was joking. Obviously he said yeah."

"He did?"

"He did," Tyson confirmed. "It's official. He's staying here for good."

"Wow. I mean, wow. I mean, I can't believe it. Just about a few hours ago, Kai was moping about what was going to happen to him and now...well you know the rest. So when did she ask him and why am I only finding out now?"

"About five minutes before the five minutes that I spoke to Ray."

There was no humor on my face. Vagueness is a part of Tyson's personality that I can't stand and he knows it. "So about ten minutes ago?"

"Something like that. To answer your other question, you're only finding out now because Kai's not allowed to use a mobile because of the electromagnetic signals or something weird like that."

"Really?"

I think he took offense to my disbelieving tone for he replied with great indignity, "Yeah, really. That's what Mariah told Ray who told-"

"Okay, I get it." I rubbed my temples. "Too many lines of communication, Ty. Anyway, can you do me a favor?"

"A favour?"

"A favour," I repeated. "I want you to let Mariah know that I got the message and I'm coming again to visit tonight. Ask her to pass that on to Kai."

"Will do," He promised.

"And Ty?"

"Yeah?"

I smiled down the phone. "Thanks."

"No problem. Smell you later."

I let the phone fall from my fingers and onto my mattress. Then, without warning, I let out a huge scream of happiness that was louder than anything I'd ever screamed out before. I kept going on and on and on and on until I couldn't anymore and I resorted to laughing like a psychopath alone in my bedroom.

My dad came bursting through my door with a look of fear that turned to bewilderment. The look he gave me was like the way I'd look at a naked person if they walked past me on the street. "I thought there was something wrong..."

"No," I said, grinning like a loon. "Nothing wrong at all. In fact, everything's just right. Kai's going to live with Mariah, dad. He's staying here."

"Well that's good."

"You don't say," I said with a cheeky grin.

My dad folded his arms and regarded me with a cockeyed smile. "I think Kai's a bad influence on you. You've gotten quite the attitude since you met him." I raised an eyebrow. "Well I'll leave to your...insanity."

I watched him close my room door and as soon as I was alone, I began smiling again. So much for never getting a fairy tale ending.

* * *

_Hilary stopped typing at her laptop and closed it. Her eyes were going cross-eyed, it seemed, from having been typing so much. She rolled her shoulders to loosen them up. Her whole body seemed stiff from being stuck in the same position for hours. It was alright now. It was finally finished. Her story was going to be told._

_A pair of hands spread over her neck and began massaging it gently, making a small moan escape her lips. Kai always knew how to hit the right spot._

"_How's it going?" He asked into her ear._

"_It's done and dusted."_

"_Do you feel any better?"_

_She turned her head round slightly so she could see his face. He'd grown since they'd first met, which had been almost four years ago now. Four happy years which had seemed to just fly by. It was strange that for the past few weeks when she'd began writing her story that whenever she though of Kai she had had the image of him still being sixteen years old and her just that little bit younger than him. It was funny what the mind could do sometimes._

"_Actually, yeah. I feel like the world's going to know the truth now. Well, sort of. I just need to change the names and everything so that they just won't know _who's_truth it is."_

_He chuckled softly. "Good thinking. I'll leave you to it then. And dinner will be ready soon, so don't be too long."_

_He kissed her briefly on the lips and left the study, letting his hands linger a bit on her back before doing so. Unfortunately, his touch had put her in the mood for something else that wasn't writing her story down. Before her desire left her, she chased after Kai, reminding herself that they still had a little while before dinner was ready so they may as well put it to use together. _

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


End file.
